All Nighters de CaraNo TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Drabble. Edward Cullen a besoin d'une nouvelle assistante pour ses déplacements. Lorsque Charlie, son ami et partenaire d'affaires suggère Bella, Edward n'hésite pas. Après tout, il sait qu'elle est une jeune femme brillante. Son ex-femme était même sa baby-sitter...
1. Edward

**All Nighters de CaraNo**

 **caranofiction** ( **.** ) **files** ( **.** ) **wordpress** ( **.** ) **com** ( **/** ) **2012** ( **/** ) **06** ( **/** ) **all_nighters** ( **.** ) **pdf**

* * *

 _ **Bonjour Zveka et moi vous proposons la traduction d'un autre drabble**_

 _\- Merci Isno! Sans toi toute cette magie ne serait pas possible ! :) -_

 ** _Nous espérons que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Nuits Blanches**

 **1 - Edward**

"Edward, cherches-tu toujours une nouvelle assistante?"

Je hoche distraitement la tête, les yeux rivés sur les plans devant moi. Envisageant les changements. Les changements de dernière minute avant la présentation de nouveaux bâtiments à New York et Londres. Heureusement, James Hunter de Hunter Groupe sera satisfait.

"Eh bien, ma Bella cherche un job," dit Charlie. "Elle est enfin rentrée à la maison."

Ça attire mon attention.

"Ah oui, elle est diplômée maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

Le sourire d'un père fier. Et il peut l'être. Bella avait eu son diplôme d'études secondaires à dix-sept ans et celui d'université à vingt et un. Elle a travaillé dur à Los Angeles, rentrant rarement à la maison pour voir ses parents.

À y réfléchir, je ne pense pas l'avoir vue depuis qu'elle a quitté Seattle il y a quatre ans.

* * *

 **On continue?**

 _Pas de rythme de publication_

 _Vous verrez bien... mdr!_


	2. 2 - Edward

**Nuits Blanches**

 **2 - Edward**

"Oui. Et elle en a marre de Los Angeles," glousse Charlie. "Je sens qu'elle va être beaucoup plus heureuse ici à Seattle."

J'incline la tête, pensant. "Mais si elle est mon assistante… elle ne sera pas beaucoup ici."

Je vais beaucoup voyager et j'ai besoin d'une assistante avec moi. Pour moi, c'est le paradis, surtout depuis mon divorce. Je me réjouis de séjourner à New York et à Londres dans un avenir proche.

"Et ça marchera très bien," me dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. "Tu verras, elle a toujours beaucoup aimé la côte est. Et ça ne l'embête pas du tout de voyager pendant un certain temps."

Je vois.

"Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver quelque chose," dis-je simplement.

Nous avons grandi en étant voisins et Charlie et moi sommes très vite devenus amis. Il était là quand à mes quatorze ans mes parents sont morts et j'étais là quand il découvrit que Renée était enceinte. Bella était désirée mais c'était tout de même un choc. Charlie avait seulement vingt et un ans et Renée et moi presque dix-huit.

* * *

 ** _Et oui… dix-huit ans de différence_**


	3. 3 - Bella

.

 **Nuits Blanches**

 **3 - Bella**

"Voluptueuse Vicky!" La foule devient folle. "Tanya La Taquine!"

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je souris pour moi-même. Mes talons sont super hauts. Mon corset me serre à tous les bons endroits. Mes seins ont l'air étonnant.

"Et…"

Dis-le. Dis-le.

"Tous debout pour Irrésistible Izzy!" crie Dimitri. "C'est sa dernière nuit en ville, messieurs, nous allons vous rendre fous! "

Oui. Dernier soir à Los Angeles. Enfin.

Après avoir mis mon masque noir en satin et dentelle, je marche vers la scène, m'arrêtant quand j'atteins la barre au milieu. Victoria et Tanya de chaque côté. Nous sommes les trois filles les plus désirables ici. Nous gagnons beaucoup de fric.

Le DJ joue _Rockstar_ de Rihanna. Cette chanson fait vibrer le club.

Nous nous baissons avec des sourires séduisants.

J'ai hâte de passer mes week-ends au club de Dimitri à Seattle.

Pas moyen que je quitte cette partie de ma vie.

Au diable la morale!

A la fin de la nuit, je dis au revoir à mes filles.

Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

 **Voilà Bella, alors?**


	4. 4 - Bella

.

 **Nuits Blanches**

 **4 - Bella**

"Ravi que tu sois à la maison, gamine!"

Je lui donne une bonne étreinte. Il m'a manqué. "C'est bon d'être à la maison. Maman t'envoie le bonjour d'ailleurs," dis-je. "Elle m'a emmené à un brunch après m'avoir récupérée à l'aéroport…"

J'arrête avant de radoter. Papa sait déjà tout cela. Il sait aussi que je suis nerveuse de rencontrer Edward, alors il me fait un sourire rassurant et me dit que tout ira bien. Je n'en doute pas mais... merde, c'est Edward. L'homme pour qui j'ai eu un gros béguin quand j'étais adolescente. Enfer, mon premier orgasme lui a appartenu. J'avais quatorze ans, je m'en souviens.

Hey, si d'autres filles pouvaient fantasmer sur des rock stars plus âgées, par l'enfer j'avais le droit à fantasmer sur des architectes plus âgés.

"Est-ce qu'Edward est au bureau?"

Papa hoche la tête. "Oui. Tu viens dîner à la maison ce soir, hein? "

C'est si bon d'être à la maison.

"Absolument, papa."

* * *

 _ **Voilà nous avons fait connaissance avec Bella...**_


	5. 5 - Edward

**Nuits Blanches**

 **5 - Edward**

"Expédiez ceci à Londres, aussi," dis-je à Maggie. "Oh, et avez-vous faxé toutes les formalités administratives?"

"Oui monsieur. Tout devrait être finalisé dans les dix prochains jours."

Elle prend les plans et les fichiers avant de partir.

Je me trouve souriant dans mon bureau. Je suis prêt à avancer avec ma vie. New York et Londres, quelle façon de commencer. Et espérons que j'aurais une nouvelle assistante à la fin de la journée. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce propos.

Charlie chante ses louanges mais il n'a pas besoin de le faire. Je sais que sa fille est qualifiée. Elle a toujours été une bonne fille. Travaillant dur, désireuse d'apprendre.

Au-dessus de ses pairs. Un peu timide. Très jolie et intelligente. Non, je n'ai aucun doute.

Lorsque Maggie me prévient de l'arrivée de Bella, je prends ma place derrière mon bureau.

"Faites-la entrer, Maggie."

La porte s'ouvre et ...

Merde, pauvre de moi!

* * *

 **Eh Eh pauvre de lui! Effectivement!**


	6. 6 - Bella

**6 – Bella**

Je suis nerveuse mais je ne bégaie plus comme quand j'étais adolescente.

"Hey, Maggie! J'ai rendez-vous." L'assistante d'Edward n'a pas changé. Elle demande mon nom et je glousse. "Isabella Swan."

"Oh, Bella! Vous avez grandi! "Ah oui. Les gens ont tendance à le faire au fil des années. "Vous avez toujours été une très jolie fille mais regardez-vous maintenant!"

Non, vraiment!

"Merci, Maggie." Je lui souris. "Alors, est-ce qu'Edward est prêt à me recevoir?"

Elle l'appelle, tout en faisant ce sourire maternel et bientôt j'entends "Faites-la entrer, Maggie."

Oh oh.

Et c'est parti.

Je sais que je peux le faire. Mon maquillage est léger, mes cheveux en queue de cheval, ma jupe gris foncé est bien, il en va de même pour mes escarpins noirs et ma chemise blanche me moule parfaitement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ouvre la porte de son bureau et apprécie de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Mon Dieu, Edward, tu as l'air à croquer!

* * *

 **Ah oui à croquer hein?**


	7. 7 - Edward

**7 - Edward**

Je suis momentanément stupéfait.

La fille dans l'embrasure de la porte est une femme. Une superbe femme. Qu'est-il arrivé à la jolie fille?

"Edward, il y si longtemps." Voix douce mais riche.

Changer de position.

Je le fais et je me racle la gorge.

"C'est sûr, Bella."

Je me lève et contourne le bureau et je l'étreins parce que… c'est... Bella.

J'étais là à sa naissance.

Seigneur, elle sent bon.

Je me racle la gorge encore une fois puis je la libère. "Assieds-toi s'il te plaît."

De retour dans mon fauteuil, je regarde le document sur mon ordinateur, pour me distraire car il est clair que j'en ai besoin.

Je passe 'l'entretien' en pilote automatique pendant que je me rappelle des choses importantes ... et les écris.

... tu as 38 ans, Edward ... C'est la fille de ton partenaire d'affaires ... ton ex-femme était sa baby-sitter... 38 ans ... elle en a 21 ... la petite fille de Charlie ...

A la fin de 'l'entretien' je me force à sourire.

Je lui dis joyeusement: "Eh bien, Mademoiselle Swan. Bienvenue chez Cullen/Swan Architecture!"

* * *

 **Il est dans la mouïse!**


	8. 8 - Bella

**8 – Bella**

Rien ne peut gâcher ma journée. La réaction d'Edward était agréable. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il? Que j'ai l'air comme à mes dix-sept ans? Aïe!

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'entrevue s'est déroulée sans accroc et Edward est maintenant Monsieur Cullen. J'ai hâte de lui servir le café.

Que faire si je le renverse?

Je secoue la tête. Parfois, je suis une garce.

C'est beaucoup plus que de servir le café. En fait je pense que c'est un travail que je vais aimer et je vais utiliser ma formation. J'apprécie l'architecture et ce n'est pas exactement mon domaine mais ce n'en est pas loin. J'ai étudié la Conception graphique et la Gestion de production, après tout.

Voilà pour mon premier travail.

Maintenant, il est temps pour l'autre, et voilà pourquoi je suis devant le deuxième club de Dimitri ' _Girlesque Night'_.

En regardant la feuille de papier, je tente toujours de me rappeler où j'ai entendu le nom d'Emmett McCarty. Je vous jure qu'il m'est familier mais je n'y prête pas plus attention. J'ai dû entendre Dimitri dire son nom avant ou un truc comme ça.

* * *

 **A vous!**


	9. 9 - Edward

**9 – Edward**

"Bonjour, mesdames," dis-je, souriant à Maggie et Bella.

Elles sont assises derrière le bureau de Maggie, Bella a passé les deux dernières journées à la suivre partout. Elle apprend vite, c'est indéniable.

"Bonjour, monsieur Cullen," rigolent-elles, et Bella me tend mon café avant de dire : "J'ai mis vos messages sur votre bureau."

"Je vous remercie." Je sirote mon café et il est aussi parfait aujourd'hui, qu'hier et avant-hier. "Je serai dans mon bureau, je vous verrai pour le déjeuner, n'est-ce pas?"

"Absolument." Je n'aime pas que son sourire soit si incroyablement beau. "J'ai fait une réservation au Bistro d'Alice."

"Excellent."

Une fois derrière la porte close, j'expire. Encore.

Je suis poli et bref. Pendant nos déjeuners nous ne discutons que d'une seule et unique chose, nos voyages à venir. Tout simplement, je l'informe de tout.

Puis une fois de retour dans mon bureau, j'expire bruyamment de... je ne sais pas, de soulagement?

J'ai juste besoin de temps pour dépasser cela... quoi que ce soit.

* * *

 **Pauvre Edward!**


	10. 10 - Edward

**10 – Bella**

"Prête pour votre première soirée, Dee?" Emmett agite ses sourcils.

Dee McKenna. Faux nom. Je suis à Seattle. Pas moyen que je donne mon vrai nom ici. Heureusement Dimitri m'a aidée et s'est occupé de toutes les formalités administratives. Alors ... Je suis Dee pour Emmett, qui est le manager ici.

"Je suis prête." C'est simplement dommage que je n'ai que quelques nuits par mois ici.

"Faisons-le."

Emmett sourit. "Génial. Et laissez-moi savoir si vous voulez danser dans la zone VIP."

Ouais, je ne pense pas. Je danse mais je ne touche pas et je ne m'approche pas trop près non plus.

Etre à proximité des clients est un non et un double non pour moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends Emmett me présenter. Mon masque est en place.

"C'est sa première nuit ici à _Girlesque_." J'imagine qu'il fait une pause pour l'effet dramatique. "Voici Délicieuse Dee!"

* * *

 **Toujours avec nous?**


	11. 11 - Edward

**11 - Edward**

"C'est toujours non," soupiré-je lourdement, je veux raccrocher. Depuis que je suis divorcé mon cousin a été sur mon dos à propos "de me trouver une chatte". "Je n'ai aucun désir que tu me branches avec une femme que tu as trouvée et je n'ai aucune envie de visiter ton club de strip."

Je sais ce que c'est que le sexe et honnêtement je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est une aussi grande affaire. Dedans dehors et ensuite tu t'endors. Je préfère ma main et je m'en sers pour obtenir satisfaction de temps en temps.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et bientôt Bella passe sa tête.

Je vois qu'elle est toujours adulte.

"Ce n'est pas un club de streap ordinaire Edward," souffle Emmett. "C'est de la merde de bon goût, tu sais. Je vais même te mettre dans la zone VIP!"

"Ça m'est égal," lui dis-je, faisant signe à Bella d'entrer. "Toujours pas intéressé. Maintenant… je vais à Londres dans quelques jours. Je t'appellerai quand je serai de retour."

Je raccroche et souris instinctivement à Bella.

"Ce sont les visas?"

Elle fait un grand sourire et hoche la tête. "Oui, c'est bon, nous sommes prêts à y aller."

* * *

 **Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va rater…**


	12. 12 - Bella

**12 – Bella**

Je suis un peu déçue. Je n'ai jamais élaboré un plan pour qu'Edward me remarque et je n'ai pas passé les dernières années à me morfondre. Mais maintenant... Je suis intéressée. C'est comme ça. Cependant, nos échanges sont très brefs. Nous ne parlons que du travail. Certes, lors de notre premier repas ensemble, il m'a demandé si j'avais aimé l'université, mes vacances et bla, bla, bla. Juste pour être poli, j'en suis sûre. Mais voilà, maintenant, j'ai envie de plus.

Je veux savoir à propos de Karen. Pourquoi ont-ils divorcé?

Je n'ai jamais remarqué de problème entre eux mais là encore ... Je ne les ai jamais vus affectueux l'un envers l'autre.

Soupirant à moi-même, je me fais la promesse de tout faire pour qu'il se dévoile.

Demain, nous allons à Londres. Tout ce temps ensemble me permettra bien de découvrir quelque chose, non?

* * *

 **Réussira-t-elle?**


	13. 13 - Edward

**13 – Edward**

Sea Tac est vivant même si cette heure est mauvaise.

Je suis fatigué et grognon quoiqu'enchanté. Bella est radieuse. Dans son pantalon noir et son cardigan violet – avec des talons assortis - elle est à la fois professionnelle et à l'aise. Ajoutez un BlackBerry à cette équation et vous avez une superbe assistante, qui, évidemment, est au top.

Maggie est partie hier. Il n'y a plus que Bella maintenant et déjà elle… sait.

Je suis très impressionné et … bon, à cinq heures du matin je suis aussi dans la crainte, parce… il est cinq heures du matin.

Vous n'êtes pas censé tout savoir. Vous êtes censés être tout endormi.

"Oh j'ai oublié votre café!" dit-elle, en fouillant dans son sac fourre-tout. "Je pense avoir vu un Starbucks par là. Je reviens de suite." Et ce _sourire._ "Puis-je amener quelque chose d'autre?"

Question piège.

Mais je suppose que le café noir habituel fera l'affaire.

* * *

 **Eh eh oui question piège**


	14. 14 - Bella

**14 -Bella**

Avec un gros soupir, il secoue la tête, ne demandant que du café. Mais j'ai découvert qu'Edward est amateur de douceurs.

Quand mon tour arrive, je commande le préféré d'Edward. Selon Maggie, c'est quelque chose qu'il se permet de temps en temps.

"Un chocolat blanc Peppermint Mocha." Je souris, satisfaite. "Un expresso aussi, s'il vous plaît," j'ajoute. Je sais qu'il est très fatigué. Et pour la douceur : "Et deux Double Fudge Mini Donuts."

Les beignets seront pour plus tard, je les cache dans mon sac.

Bientôt, je retrouve Edward et je lui donne sa boisson.

Quand il voit la crème fouettée sur son café, il me fait 'le sourire Edward Cullen'.

Ce sourire devrait être breveté.

* * *

 **Ouaip elle sait comment le prendre!**


	15. 15 - Edward

**15 - Edward**

Le café fait mon matin simplement parce que Bella me l'a apporté. Pour une raison quelconque je vois cela comme si elle prenait soin de moi. Et pas seulement… comme… si elle faisait simplement son travail. Mais c'est un bon sentiment et je veux le retenir. Je n'ai jamais eu ça avant.

Karen… était bon… juste non.

Avec Bella cependant, c'est comme… putain je ne sais pas, c'est comme si elle essayait très fort que tout soit bien. Pour _moi_.

Alors il faut que je fasse un pas en arrière. Ça fait moins de deux semaines qu'elle est là, bonté divine!

Il y a quelque chose en moi qui se réveille. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis des années mais je le reconnais.

Le désir. La convoitise.

Oui quelques pas en arrière sont de rigueur.

Et ensuite après trois heures de vol, il y a une boite. Venant de Starbucks. Avec deux donuts. Rien que pour moi. Et ce sourire est toujours là.

 _Putain encore._

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer à Londres?**


	16. 16 - Bella

**16 - Bella**

J'aimais voyager. Remarquez le passé? Comme J'avais l'habitude de… voler de Seattle à New York, New York à Londres ... ouais, cette merde prend du temps.

Je ne sais pas comment on va continuer comme ça, parce que, selon l'emploi du temps d'Edward, nous allons faire ce voyage au moins deux fois par mois. Des aller-retour entre Seattle et Londres quatre fois par mois.

Quatre fois!

"Rendez-vous dans la matinée, Bella," soupire-t-il, avec un sourire fatigué avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. "Ou," il regarde sa montre et gémit, "dans cinq heures."

Je ris. "Pouvez-vous épeler jet lag*?" blagué-je, ouvrant la porte de ma propre chambre.

Nos chambres sont voisines.

"J t e - l g a," plaisante-t-il. Puis il me fait un clin d'œil et part.

Et je suis contente d'avoir pris mon ami lapin parce que ce clin d'œil ... putain!

...

*jet lag- décalage horaire

* * *

 **Il lui fait vraiment de l'effet!**


	17. 17 - Bella

**17 - Bella**

Je frappe à la porte qui sépare nos chambres. "Êtes-vous réveillé, monsieur?" Je vérifie l'heure sur ma montre. Nous devons nous dépêcher. "Vous avez une réunion avec Black Construction dans une demi-heure."

Je trépigne devant la porte. J'ai demandé qu'on nous réveille, ça aurait dû marcher. Je suis habillée dans ma tenue de travail. En dehors des couleurs qui changent chaque jour c'est toujours la même chose. Pantalon bien ajusté, bas sur mes hanches. Pas à la taille - Je ne suis pas une vieille femme. Et une chemise. Cheveux en queue de cheval. Talons. Maquillage léger.

Enfin la porte s'ouvre et je pense que je vais mourir. Que je suis en train de mourir.

"Pardon. J'ai trop dormi. Entrez."

Oui. S'il vous plaît. Entrez. En moi.

De l'encre. Oh Dieu, je vois des tatouages. Un sur son pectoral gauche, un autre sur sa cage thoracique, et encore un sur son biceps. Et comment puis-je savoir ça? Parce qu'il est seulement vêtu d'une serviette.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trente-huit ans. Absolument pas.

* * *

 _ **Vous pouvez voir le tatouage d'Edward sur notre site**_

fics(tiret)traduction(point)com


	18. 18 - Edward

**18 – Edward**

Une fois que j'ai mis un costume gris, Bella et moi allons à notre rendez-vous.

Pour une raison quelconque je n'aime pas le silence dans le taxi.

"Etes-vous venue à Londres avant?" demandé-je et c'est une question stupide parce que je sais qu'elle n'y est pas allée.

"Non," elle me fait un petit sourire rapide avant de regarder à nouveau par la vitre. "Mais il me restera quelques heures ce soir alors je pensais en profiter pour aller faire un tour."

Je sourcille. "Je ne peux pas dire que cette idée de vous seule, dehors, la nuit, me plaise, Bella." Cette seule pensée m'ennuie. "Londres n'est pas très sûre."

Et elle me sourit. "Je peux prendre soin de moi _Monsieur Cullen._ Je suis adulte."

Crois-moi j'en suis conscient.

"Pas sûr," j'insiste.

"Et bien je suppose que vous devrez venir avec moi."

Euh hum…

* * *

 **Ira-t-il?**

 **Bon début de semaine à tout le monde**

 **:-)**


	19. 19 - Bella

**19 – Bella**

Après des heures et des heures de réunions et d'inspections sur le site de construction, nous sommes fatigués. Encore. Ou toujours. Ça dépend comment vous le voyez. Mais je veux du temps libre pour moi. Je veux voir Londres, même si c'est un peu à chaque fois que nous sommes ici.

Edward est très fatigué et je lui ai dit plus tôt qu'il pouvait rester à l'hôtel.

Il n'a pas aimé ça… du tout.

Un point pour moi. Parce que j'ai un plan.

"Alors ... où?" demande-t-il, souriant d'un air fatigué.

Il est très, très fatigué.

"Piccadilly Circus."

 _Je veux que tu sois curieux, Edward. Allez, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux._

 _Qui ne concerne pas le travail!_

J'ai besoin qu'il me laisse entrer dans sa tête.

* * *

 _ **Quel peut être son plan?**_


	20. 20 - Edward

**_20 -_** Edward

Une fois que nous arrivons à Piccadilly Circus, je ne suis plus aussi fatigué. Je le suis toujours mais j'ai des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles me concentrer. Comme les expressions de Bella. Debout au milieu du square, devant une grande statue, je veux savoir à quoi elle pense.

Mes mains sont dans mes poches. L'été se poursuit en ce début de nuit d'automne. Je suis debout, près d'elle et elle m'intrigue.

A New York, Times Square est beaucoup plus impressionnant si vous regardez les panneaux d'affichage et je sais que Bella y est allée plusieurs fois. Alors qu'est-ce qui la captive autant ici?

Ses yeux regardent tout et je vois ce qu'elle regarde. Les panneaux, le magasin Virgin, Boots, la statue et même le Burger King de l'autre côté de la rue.

A la fin je n'arrive plus à rester tranquille. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de cette tête?" S'il te plait dis-le-moi. _Peu importe ce que c'est._ Je veux juste savoir.

Son sourire est aveuglant.

* * *

 **Il est curieux…**


	21. 21 - Bella

**21 - Bella**

 _Merci, Edward, de laisser le travail derrière nous._

"C'est beau, non?" dis-je doucement, souriant vers les panneaux d'affichage et ma réponse est assez vague pour qu'il demande.

"Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez beau?" Il est curieux.

"Tout," lui dis-je, souriant. "J'aime le contraste entre l'ancien bâtiment et les néons. Il Ça ne marcherait jamais à New York. Tout est nouveau là-bas. Mais ici, ça marche."

J'ai son attention, je le vois sourire.

"Derrière nous, nous avons une vieille statue," dis-je. "Et en face de nous des publicités pour Coca Cola et les fast-foods." Je hausse les épaules. "Pour une raison quelconque, ça marche ici."

Et maintenant, nous parlons architecture.

 _Et oui j'ai mes propres idées, Edward. Ne me vois pas juste comme la fille de Charlie._

 _S'il te plaît ne me colle pas d'étiquette._

Je veux qu'il _me_ connaisse.

* * *

 _ **Toujours avec nous?**_

 _ **Vos impressions?**_


	22. 22 - Edward

**22 – Edward**

Je commence à voir qu'elle a changé. Ou peut-être que tout simplement je commence à _la voir_ réellement. Parce que je connaissais la fille que Bella était mais je ne connaissais pas la femme qu'elle était devenue. C'est très clair pour moi et ces petits aperçus me donnent envie de plus. Qu'aime-t-elle ou que n'aime-t-elle pas?

Pour l'instant je décide que l'architecture est un sujet de conversation sans danger.

"Il y a beaucoup de vieux buildings à New York aussi," lui fais-je remarquer, désireux d'entendre sa réponse. En fait mon building préféré date de 1902. Le Flatiron Build…

"Oh je sais," dit-elle interrompant mes pensées. "Il y en a de très beaux. Mais je ne vois pas de panneaux d'affichage flashy sur eux comme ici." Elle fait un signe de la main vers les panneaux et ensuite rigole en me regardant. "Je veux dire, imagines-tu voir des panneaux sur le Flatiron Building? Ça n'irait pas..."

Elle parle de _ce_ building et je me demande soudainement si l'architecture est un sujet sans danger.

* * *

 **Allez au boulot Edward, apprends à connaitre Bella!**


	23. 23 - Bella

**23 – Bella**

"C'est…" Il s'éclaircit la voix, détournant les yeux pour une seconde. "Intéressant. Je suppose que tu marques un point."

Je penche ma tête. "C'est une question d'opinion." _Je t'ai donné la mienne, maintenant donne-moi la tienne._

Il souffle un rire. "Touché."

 _Mais il ne me donne rien d'autre._

Très bien, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, je suppose.

"Il est temps de rentrer?" demandé-je.

Il accepte avec un signe de tête qui vient trop vite pour que ça me plaise.

Hummmm.

Sur le chemin de retour à l'hôtel je pense au fait que j'ai réussi à voir Piccadilly Circus… et après j'en ai rien à faire. Parce que, regardons les choses en face, penser au torse nu d'Edward est beaucoup plus agréable. Et… humm… donner et prendre, d'accord?

Tu m'as montré tes tatouages*, Edward. Et tu connais l'expression, je suppose. Donnant donnant!

 _*Jeu de mots intraduisible ici : un tat c'est un tatouage et l'expression anglaise est 'tit for tat' un prêté pour un rendu. Mais tit signifie aussi sein..._

* * *

 **Que va-t-elle faire?**


	24. 24 - Edward

**24 - Edward**

Karen et moi avions seize ans. Nous sommes devenus facilement amis et parce que nous étions proches c'était très facile de… glisser. J'étais jeune, excité j'ai vu mon amie. Elle avait le béguin pour moi et ça y était. Et c'était… _bon._ C'était doux et agréable. Pourquoi abandonner ça, pas vrai? Alors quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, je n'ai pas hésité parce que je l'aimais aussi. Beaucoup. Mais c'était un amour différent. Je le sais _maintenant._ Pas que je sache ce qu'est le vrai amour encore… parce que je ne le sais pas. Je doute le connaître un jour. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'y a jamais eu de passion.

Je n'ai jamais senti l'urgence de la ravir ou celle d'aduler le sol qu'elle foulait ou le besoin de la prendre sur la table de la cuisine et de la faire jouir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie plus clair.

Ça ne nous ressemblait pas. Je n'y ai jamais pensé ni même souhaité, parce que je ne savais simplement pas. Ma faim pour ces choses était simplement… morte.

Ce que tu n'as jamais eu ne peut pas te manquer.

Alors quand je me suis réveillé en haletant le matin suivant et que mon esprit était rempli d'images de moi dans Bella comme s'il y aurait pas de lendemain je suis un peu secoué.

J'ai pris ma première douche froide en presque dix ans.

* * *

 **Pauvre Edward… à vous!**


	25. 25 - Bella

**25 – Bella**

Alors que je fais le tour de la table pour servir le café à l'équipe d'architectes d'Edward, je me distrais en pensant me déguiser comme l'une de ces assistantes. _Oups les boutons de mon chemiser s'ouvrent accidentellement._ Oui, _cette sorte_ d'assistante. Je ne vais pas le faire, figurez-vous mais c'est une pensée divertissante parce qu'Edward est incroyablement sexy au bout de la table en train de parler à son équipe.

"Euh… Bella avez-vous vu le dossier Cheney?"

"Oui." Mais je suis perdue parce que Cheney c'est pour New York. "Je l'ai déjà rangé puisque nous partons tôt demain." Puis je me souviens. "Il est près de ma valise. Je finis ça," je montre les cafés, "et je vais le chercher."

Je me dépêche parce que je suis une bonne assistante mais Edward me fait signe de laisser tomber.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas je le trouverai."

Sans un mot il va dans ma chambre. Je me demande si je dois l'arrêter parce que ma valise est ouverte sur le lit.

 _J'espère que tu aimes la dentelle Edward._

Ce n'est pas un prêté pour un rendu mais c'est un début.

* * *

 **Comment réagira-t-il?**


	26. 26 - Edward

**26 – Edward**

Je vais directement dans la chambre de Bella. Cette pauvre fille n'a rien fait à part travailler dur les derniers jours, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas aller le chercher moi-même, spécialement quand mes mains sont vides et que les siennes ne le sont pas. Et juste comme elle l'a dit, je vois les dossiers sur son lit, juste à côté de sa valise.

Je souris à son organisation. Chaque dossier est classé par ordre alphabétique.

Avec le dossier de Cheney dans les mains, je _le_ vois. Oui, juste là. _Quelque chose._

Bien que je ne puisse pas exactement voir ce que c'est, je suis sûr, par l'enfer, de reconnaître ce tissu, et je suis très près de perdre la tête et tout mon sang part dans ma bite. De la dentelle noire.

Je serre les dents quand je sens la tension maintenant familière dans mon pantalon et avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher je touche le tissu. _Putain._ C'est de la lingerie. Curieusement, Karen n'a jamais porté des choses comme ça.

Je déglutis difficilement, sachant qu'une autre douche froide sera indispensable, ce soir.

* * *

 **_Toujours avec nous ?_**


	27. 27 - Bella

**27- Bella**

Dès que l'équipe d'Edward est partie, je bâille. Je suis épuisée. En seulement trois jours à Londres, je me rends compte que les nuits blanches font partie du travail.

Il n'y a pas eu plus de visites mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Nous allons revenir bientôt, et je crois que Hyde Park est le prochain sur ma liste. De nuit, bien sûr.

"Avez-vous fait votre valise pour demain?" demandé-je, enlevant les tasses vides de la table de la salle à manger.

Je sais qu'il a vu ma lingerie. C'était clair quand il est revenu avec son dossier. L'homme a refusé de me regarder pendant une bonne heure.

"Oui, presque." Il se frotte le visage, je sais qu'il est épuisé aussi. "Quand est-ce qu'on part demain? "

Je mords ma lèvre, le regardant desserrer sa cravate. Ça me force à me frotter les cuisses ensemble.

"Nous partons pour Heathrow à six heures du matin," lui dis-je, détournant les yeux. C'est juste trop. "Ensuite, nous avons cinq heures d'attente à New York avant notre vol pour Seattle."

"D'accord. Je ... je vais juste prendre une douche avant d'aller au lit."

 _Ungh. Veux-tu un peu d'aide?_

"Ouais, je vais prendre une douche aussi," dis-je, parce que j'ai vu la douche ici. "Bonne nuit Monsieur."

* * *

 **Elle est prête à l'aider dans la douche …**

 _Pour différente raisons je (Isno) dois changer d'opérateur_

 _il se pourrait que je me retrouve sans internet d'un moment à l'autre_

 _ou n'importe quand..._

 _Bonne journée à vous et à bientôt!_

 _:))_


	28. 28 - Edward

**28 - Edward**

Si Bella savait qu'il y avait un homme de trente-huit ans qui la convoite, elle serait dégoûtée. Mais quand je me mets sous le jet chaud dans ma douche et que je bande je m'en fiche. Si seulement pendant quelques minutes, une fois seulement, je me permets de fantasmer sur elle. Et je le fais. Dans la douche, je le fais. Je vois la dentelle noire sur elle. Je la vois supplier pour moi.

"Merde," soufflé-je, me caressant.

Je passe mon pouce sur le bout, imaginant sa bouche sur moi, ses lèvres boudeuses et sa langue impatiente.

Bella est ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Dentelle noire et sexe pur derrière cette façade innocente. Elle est sensuelle et gracieuse. Interdite et ... oh mon Dieu, je la veux. Je la veux enveloppée autour de moi. Petite chatte serrée, lisse et chaude.

 _"Jésus."_

Mon orgasme prend le dessus, me laissant à bout de souffle, tous les muscles contractés tandis que je regarde ma libération disparaître avec l'eau.

Le lendemain matin dans le désespoir j'envoie un texto à Emmett – apparemment j'ai besoin du visuel. Espérons que ça pourra m'aider à oublier l'image de Bella.

* * *

 **Ou pas qui sait!?**


	29. 29 - Bella

**29 - Bella**

A New York, nous partageons un déjeuner rapide avant de retourner à l'aéroport et comme mon week-end sera occupé, je dors. Edward travaille.

Travaille ou dort. Depuis Londres, c'est tout ce qu'il a fait. Il ne parle pas, rien de superflu. Il fait comme si je n'étais pas là.

Mais je ne vais pas lâcher. Je vais travailler plus dur.

Une fois à Seattle, je suis morte de fatigue mais j'ai seulement trois ou quatre passages par mois à _Girlesque Night_ et je ne veux pas les manquer. Ce week-end, je suis chanceuse d'avoir le vendredi et le samedi. Non pas que j'ai besoin de l'argent, parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. C'est juste une passion. Je trouve ça gratifiant et épanouissant.

Derrière ce masque, je peux me laisser complètement aller et donner quelques heures de récréation à ma tigresse intérieure.

"Des projets pour le week-end?" demande Edward tandis que nous attendons nos bagages. Ah, _maintenant_ il veut discuter…

"Sortir avec des amis," dis-je, haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge.

Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il compte faire mais je sais qu'il a des réunions au bureau avec papa et quelques autres. J'ai demandé s'il avait besoin de mon aide mais il a refusé.

"Eh bien …"soupire-t-il. "Je suppose que je vous verrai ici lundi, Bella."

* * *

 **Ou plus tôt peut-être?**


	30. 30 - Edward

**30 - Edward**

"Sortir avec des amis."

 _"Sortir avec des amis."_

Ses paroles me frustrent sans fin.

Bien sûr, qu'elle sortira avec des amis. Elle est jeune, elle est belle. Bien sûr, qu'elle sortira. Et moi? Je vais travailler tout le week-end. Et bien non, pas demain soir. Mais le reste du week-end se passera au bureau avec un Swan beaucoup plus vieux et beaucoup moins attirant, sans dire très masculin.

Oui, j'ai choisi cela. Depuis le divorce, je travaille six ou sept jours par semaine. Maintenant, cependant, la dernière chose que je veux faire c'est travailler. Heureusement, j'ai demain soir. Bien que je sois toujours un peu inquiet à propos de cette chose. Indépendamment de la bonne renommée de son club - selon Emmett – c'est ce que c'est, non? Un club pour hommes.

Mais, espérons que cela me donnera quelque chose de nouveau à fantasmer.

* * *

 **… il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend!**


	31. 31 - Bella

**31 – Bella**

"Nous devons parler de tes horaires demain, Dee," me dit Emmett après le show. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour qu'il continue, tout en m'asseyant devant le miroir. Il est temps d'enlever ces longs faux cils ridicules. "Kate vient juste d'appeler pour dire qu'elle ne pourra pas être là demain."

"D'accord?" Et quel est le problème? Je veux dire elle ne fait pas partie du show demain. Elle fait du solo dans le carré VIP.

"Ça signifie qu'il nous faut une danseuse dans le carré VIP." Je suis toujours en train de hocher la tête. "Mais c'est samedi! Il nous faut deux filles là-haut!"

"Oublie ça Emmett." Pas moyen. Jamais. C'est trop proche pour moi.

"Tu n'auras personne à toucher et comme sur la scène principale tu retireras ton soutien-gorge et ton string. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Peu importe. Là-haut c'est bien plus petit et le public est trop près. Tout près. C'est trop intime."

Ensuite il commence à supplier. Il est presque à genoux à présent. Et ses fossettes… Bon dieu sauvez-moi. "S'il te plait, Dee. Mon cousin vient demain et j'ai besoin des danseuses les plus sexy là-haut."

"Arrête ça Emmett." _S'il te plait,_ arrête _._

"Allez ma jolie, s'il te plait, Dee!" Yeux de chiot. Putain. "Edward a vraiment besoin de voir une femme _réelle._ Sérieusement, tu devrais voir son ex!"

Mes sourcils se haussent. Très haut.

Edward?

 _Edward._

Click, click, click.

La connexion. Je _savais bien_ que j'avais entendu McCarty avant!

"Quel est son nom de famille?" Il me fallait une confirmation.

"Cullen. Pourquoi?"

 _Décisions, décisions…_

* * *

 **Que va-t-elle faire?**


	32. 32 - Edward

**_32 – Edward_**

"Putain je _savais_ bien que tu viendrais, mec," souffla Emmett en souriant comme un fou alors que nous prenions nos places dans le carré VIP. "Alors qu'en penses-tu?"

Boooon, je dois bien admettre que ça a l'air mieux que ce que je pensais. Il n'y a rien de sordide ici. En réalité c'est même plutôt… chic. Murs noirs avec des chandeliers noirs accrochés en haut des plafonds, il y a un grand balcon où nous sommes installés. Il y a une petite scène aussi. En dessous de nous, il y a des tables éparpillées, des fauteuils tournés vers la scène où se trouvent cinq barres verticales. Je suppose que cette partie est classique mais… peu m'importe.

"Ça a l'air bien," décidé-je en faisant merci de la tête à la serveuse qui amène ma bière. " Alors pourquoi suis-je là ce soir?" souris-je d'un air satisfait.

Il sourit encore plus que moi. "Mec, c'est la soirée des des minettes."

Je secoue la tête avec amusement. "Mec? Tu as trente-trois ans. Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux pour dire encore mec?"

"Et toi tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour être un prude ennuyeux?" me réplique-t-il.

 _Je ne suis pas_ prude, putain.

"Quoiqu'il en soit avant que je ne reparte…" dit-il en changeant de sujet. "… laisse-moi t'informer des privilèges des VIP." Et à nouveau ce sourire.

* * *

 **Hmm …**


	33. 33 - Bella

**33 – Bella**

"Il me tarde d'enlever ce corset," se plaint Jessica en soulevant ses seins. Ce qui fait rire les autres. "Putain ne vous marrez pas! Mes piercings crient pour leur liberté!"

Ça nous fait rire encore plus, bien sûr. Elle parle toujours de ses piercings. Je ne parle pas du mien, mais bon le mien ne me gêne pas.

 _Respirations profondes._

Je suis nerveuse mais… sur un petit nuage. _Prête._ Après le spectacle de ce soir, je vais là-haut. Au carré VIP. Et il est là, tu es là, Edward.

Je sais que je suis bien, vraiment bien, dans mon petit corset rose qui fait remonter mes seins, le short de garçon assorti qui fait que mon cul a l'air délicieux et ses talons blancs en velours qui rendent mes jambes merveilleuses. Nous sommes les petites minettes innocentes. Oui avec des couettes coquines! Bien sûr.

Nous sommes toutes prêtes, attendant qu'Emmett nous présente.

Puis il le fait. "Applaudissez Jeweled Jessica, Luscious Lauren, Cockteasing Claire, Bondage Bree et Delicious Dee!"

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis ton masque, Dee?" demande Jessica pendant que nous nous approchons de la scène et je secoue la tête.

 _Parce que je ne veux pas porter de masque ce soir._

Et nous y voilà!

* * *

 _ **Elles sont coquines!**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire!**_


	34. 34 - Bella

**_34 – Bella_**

Bien que je sois très nerveuse je ne suis plus Bella sur scène. Je suis Dee. Je suis confiante, sexy et très _compétente._

Le DJ met _Buttons_ des Pussycat Dolls et toutes les cinq nous dirigeons vers nos barres alors que les deux cent personnes dans le public nous observent avidement.

 _I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby_

 _(Je te dis que j'ai perdu mes boutons chéri)_

J'atteins la barre et me penche en arrière en m'accroupissant. J'écarte les jambes et ensuite les rapproche. Bree me rejoint et la musique pulse pendant que nous nous mouvons très près ensemble au bord de la scène.

 _Who knows just how to get what I wanna_

 _(Qui sait simplement comment avoir ce qu'elle veut)_

 _What I want to do is spring this on you_

 _(Ce que je veux c'est te tendre ça)_

Je me penche et Bree se positionne derrière moi tapant deux fois sur mon cul. Je souris de façon séductrice à la foule et siffle avant de caresser l'endroit où elle m'a tapé. La grimace, je lui fais la grimace, les hommes aiment ça. Bree sourit et laisse trainer un doigt le long de mon décolleté.

 _Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours…_

 _(Essaie de reconnaître que ça pourrait être à toi)_

Je repars en arrière sans m'arrêter avant d'atteindre à nouveau ma barre et je regarde en haut. Le balcon et il est là. Il fait trop sombre pour voir les expressions sur les visages mais je vois sa silhouette musclée et ses coudes sont appuyés sur la balustrade.

 _I'm about to blow_

 _(Je vais exploser)_

 _I don't think you know_

 _(Je ne pense pas que tu le saches)_

J'ai très chaud quand ses yeux sont sur moi et je souhaiterai me servir de lui plutôt que de la barre.

Je glisse vers le bas, les yeux fermés, hummm, Edward…

Bree revient et nous nous frottons et nous mouvons ensemble, les mains errant, les yeux affamés, c'est le moment.

 _Come on baby, loosen up my buttons, babe_

 _(Viens chéri, déboutonne mes boutons)_

 _Loosen up my buttons, babe_

 _(J'ai perdu tous mes boutons)_

Nos doigts habiles travaillent sur le corset de l'autre.

Les shorts sont partis et les soutiens gorge presque aussi. Le satin rose et beaucoup de peau exposée. Mes seins sont durs.

Je regarde à nouveau. C'est pour lui.

 _Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe,_

 _(Chéri ne vas-tu pas me déboutonner?)_

 _Loosen my buttons, babe_

 _(Déboutonne mes boutons chéri)_

Le secret est dévoilé, à toi Edward.

* * *

 _ **Que va-t-il faire?**_


	35. 35 - Edward

**35 – Edward**

Oui. NON. Putain. _Moi._ C'est trop. _Pas assez._ Incrédulité, choc. Yeux écarquillés et désir et non. _Non._ C'est Bella. Douce et innocente Bella. Seulement ça ne l'est _plus_. C'est Bella. Sexy et confiante et très adulte. Son _corps,_ oh seigneur… Mes pensées se brouillent, se mélangent dans ma tête.

Je crie à l'intérieur. Un million de voix et je ne peux obéir à aucune d'entre elle. A la place je reste là rigide et je regarde… _Bella_. Parce que c'est elle. C'est elle. Elle est ici, c'est elle. Juste là. Elle danse. De façon séduisante. Si sexy. _Dans le péché._ Ses yeux _brûlent._

Aie pitié de moi, _ma belle._

Je m'efforce de me répéter les quelques mots qu'Emmett m'a dits tout à l'heure à propos des filles ici. _"Ce ne sont pas des stripteaseuses dans le sens habituel. Ouais elles dansent et enlèvent leurs vêtements mais elles ne font pas des lap danse ou autre chose – si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Elles ne s'approchent pas suffisamment des clients pour ça. Les filles, celles qui viennent en haut ici dans le carré VIP, cependant… si elles veulent elles peuvent. Mais pas celles-là."_

Je me répète ces mots encore et encore dans ma tête parce que j'en ai besoin. La pensée de Bella enlevant ses vêtements pour de l'argent me rend malade mais pour une raison quelconque je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse ça et il y a aussi ce fait que ça me rend malade parce… je ne veux pas que _d'autres_ la voient ainsi. Ce qui est égoïste mais vrai quand même. _Je_ veux être le seul à la voir comme ça et… maintenant je le suis.

Seigneur, _je_ la regarde.

 _Avidement._

Et le problème est que je ne sais pas si elle me voit. On dirait que oui, mais… les lumières doivent l'éblouir, non?

* * *

 _ **Il est si confus**_


	36. 36 - Edward

**_36 – Edward_**

"Le spectacle est presque fini!" crie Emmett par-dessus la musique. "Les deux filles du milieu vont bientôt monter!"

 _Les deux filles… les deux filles du milieu… putain. Non Bella, non!_

"Bella danse pour les VIP?" m'étranglé-je, tout en moi est réticent et désireux et je ne sais même pas si je veux connaître la réponse.

"Qui?" mugit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Non, Dee et Lauren! Il n'y a pas de Bella ici!"

Faux. Il y a bien une Bella ici mais elle doit avoir pris un autre nom.

"Tu veux une lap danse mec?" Il sourit et agite les sourcils, apparemment inconscient de la tempête qui fait rage à l'intérieur de moi. "Je peux te mettre en contact avec Lauren, parce que c'est le premier soir que Dee monte ici et elle est le genre du fille qui ne veut pas qu'on la touche." Et il montre… Bella.

J'expire de soulagement et les mots me manquent pour dire combien je suis heureux d'entendre ça au sujet de Bella.

Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de la juger et c'est bien ça car je ne la juge pas. Je… putain… _je la veux juste pour moi._

Mais ensuite je réalise autre chose que vient de me dire Emmett : elle va monter, peut-être qu'elle ne va pas donner de lap danse mais elle va monter. Ici et je suis là.

Merde!

Je panique. "Il faut que j'y aille Em!"

Avec de la chance elle ne m'aura pas vu.

* * *

 _ **Mince il se sauve!**_


	37. 37 - Bella

37 - Bella

 _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby_

 _Je te dis que j'ai perdu mes boutons chéri_

 _Who knows just how to get what I wanna_

 _Qui sait simplement comment avoir ce qu'elle veut_

 _What I want to do is spring this on you_

 _Ce que je veux c'est t'arracher ça_

 _Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours…_

 _Essaie de reconnaitre que ça pourrait être à toi_

 _I'm about to blow_

 _Je vais exploser_

 _I don't think you know_

 _Je ne pense pas que tu le saches_

 _Come on baby, loosen up my buttons, babe_

 _Allez chéri j'ai perdu tous mes boutons…_

 _Loosen up my buttons, babe_

 _Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons, babe,_

 _Loosen my buttons, babe_


	38. 38 - Bella

**38 – Bella**

J'avais anticipé son départ.

"Je dois y aller, Em," dis-je, ne prenant pas la peine de me changer. J'enfile juste mon imperméable noir. "Demande à Claire de me remplacer."

"Waouh waouh attends, Dee." Il saisit mes épaules, me stoppant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je ... Je dois y aller," dis-je entre les dents, les yeux sur la porte. "Je dois le suivre."

Confusion, oh la confusion. Puis il comprend. "Attends. _Edward_? Tu _le_ connais?"

Je mordille ma lèvre. Je hoche la tête. Je l'implore. "Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard mais je dois y aller."

Il me surprend en me souriant puis il fait un pas de côté.

"Merci," soufflé-je, soulagée.

Je sais qu'Edward n'est pas chez lui.

Je prends un taxi jusqu'à son bureau. Je vois sa voiture à l'extérieur du grand bâtiment.

Une fois devant son bureau, je ne frappe pas.

Il est assis sur son canapé en cuir, les coudes sur ses genoux, les mains dans ses cheveux.

Seule la lampe sur son bureau est allumée.

"Edward."

* * *

 **Toujours avec nous?**


	39. 39 - Edward

**39 – Edward**

"Bonjour, Edward."

Je lève me yeux ébahis.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me demande comment diable a-t-elle su où me trouver, et bien sûr _pourquoi_ elle me cherche mais c'est clair avant que je puisse y réfléchir plus. C'est parfaitement clair. Elle m'a vu au club.

Je ne dis rien parce que _je ne peux pas_. Tout en moi est déchainé et….. _tout est incroyablement confus_. Je ne suis pas habitué à la _confusion_. Je suis habitué au _prévisible_.

"Tu t'es sauvé", dit-elle calmement, gentiment, et elle s'approche lentement, ce qui me rend nerveux. Mais je remarque qu'elle est nerveuse, aussi. "Alors, Emmett est ton cousin, hein?"

 _Oui._

Ma bouche est sèche, elle est juste en face de moi.

La tension crépite. Je la sens partout. J'expire en tremblant. Mes doigts me font mal tellement j'ai envie de la toucher.

"Es-tu déçu?" murmure-t-elle, agitant une main fatiguée vers son visage, son corps, se référant évidemment à son travail.

Je me demande pourquoi mon opinion importe.

Je retrouve ma voix, à peine. "C'est ... difficile à expliquer mais ..." Je secoue la tête, incapable de trouver les mots. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait honte, parce qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens.

Il y a le oui et le non, il y a le pourquoi et le comment. Ça prendrait l'éternité pour expliquer, et ça me trahirait, mais je suis assez sûr que Bella connait déjà tout à propos de mon attirance pour elle.

Puis, mon corps se fige quand elle met doucement une main sur mon épaule, et pour une raison inconnue je la laisse me pousser en arrière contre le dossier du canapé.

"Bella," soufflai-je.

Elle secoue la tête, me faisant taire.

Et puis elle délie son imperméable.

* * *

 _ **Et maintenant...?**_


	40. 40 - Edward

**40 – Edward**

La voix et la raison me quittent. Je ne peux rien faire, sauf la regarder et laisser les choses arriver.

Les parties de moi se languissent pour elle. Plusieurs parties. Peut-être chacune d'entre elles. Ce qui est le plus probable.

Mes yeux dévorent son corps presque nu - un corps nu, qu'elle me montre seulement à moi. Je suis le seul en ce moment.

"Me veux-tu?" chuchote-t-elle.

Oui. Plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire. _Me veux-tu_?

Mais je ne retrouve toujours pas ma voix. Je suis trop excité pour former un seul mot. Apparemment, je peux bouger, parce que je sens ma main se tendre, touchant doucement sa cuisse avec le bout de mes doigts. Un frisson nous parcourt tous les deux. Je le sens et je le vois sur elle. Frissons et chair de poule. En suis-je la cause?

C'est la réaction que j'attends et je la regarde, espérant voir la réponse dans ses yeux et je suis terrassé par leur intensité.

J'expire fort. Je suis pris la main dans le sac.

"Je te veux, Edward," murmure-t-elle, et je peux à peine le croire. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle me veuille. Et peut-être elle voit que je doute parce qu'elle se répète, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer sur les mots parce qu'elle se met à califourchon sur moi en même temps.

Je ne peux pas respirer, son front contre le mien, ses mains sur ma poitrine, putain, je ne peux pas respirer.

Ses yeux café foncé m'attirent à nouveau et je suis perdu quand un gémissement calme s'échappe de ses lèvres parfaites.

Puis, je suis là, capturant sa bouche avec la mienne.

Mon corps est soudainement vivant. Chaque terminaison nerveuse, chaque atome, chaque cellule, chaque fibre en moi bourdonne de besoin et de désir pour la belle femme sur mes genoux. Et maintenant, elle me veut, aussi. C'est époustouflant de se sentir désiré et ses lèvres sont impatientes sur les miennes.

Elle se rapproche, elle me veut, ses hanches roulent sur ma bite palpitante.

"S'il te plait, désire-moi, Edward," dit-elle contre mes lèvres.

Son plaidoyer calme m'enflamme.

"Je te désire," j'avoue facilement. Je gémis. "Je te veux, Bella."

Frénésie.

Mes mains glissent sur ses cuisses, ses mains s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux, notre baiser s'approfondit, nos langues se rencontrent, je sais que je ne vais pas arrêter là, et c'est ...

La Passion.

* * *

 ** _Cette fois-ci nous y sommes..._**


	41. 41 - Bella

**41 – Bella**

Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Je tire et tord alors que nous nous embrassons. Intensément.

Il gémit et me fait frissonner.

"Jésus, Bella."

Je le sens partout, son souffle chaud, ses muscles en flexion ... sa bite toute dure.

Mon corps lui dit combien j'ai besoin de lui. Je me cambre dans le besoin.

Pousse-moi, prends-moi, baise-moi.

"Edward," gémis-je. Disant son prénom, je plaide et supplie pour plus.

"Je sais." Et il le sait, parce qu'il est là. Ses doigts, ses deux doigts sont soudainement dans ma culotte toute trempée. C'est un murmure, "Si mouillée."

Je le suis. Tout pour lui, tout pour toi.

Brusquement je me relève mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'être confus. J'enlève en vitesse mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte, tout en regardant son érection affamée. Je me lèche les lèvres.

Et il comprend.

Avec ces longs doigts, il défait sa ceinture avant de déboutonner son pantalon, oui, nous faisons cela, enfin, je ne peux pas attendre. Impatiente. Je le veux tellement fort. Maintenant. Maintenant.

"Oh mon Dieu," soufflé-je quand il pousse son pantalon sur ses hanches. Boxer, aussi. Ayez pitié de moi, il est bien loti. Long, épais, putain parfait. Oui, j'en ai vu pas mal. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai couché à droite et à gauche, parce que je n'ai pas fait ça. Je suis plutôt une fille qui aime les relations. Ça s'appelle Internet. J'aime le sexe et l'érotisme. Je recherche le plaisir, le plaisir et oh le plaisir.

Plaisir. Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches et une question silencieuse dans ses yeux.

Je hoche la tête et rien de plus.

Et il est là. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, des baisers mouillés sur ma hanche, souffle chaud, langue humide, il trouve mon piercing, il s'arrête. Juste pour une seconde ou quatre, puis il laisse tomber un baiser dessus. Sur le diamant, sur le micro implant qui est noyé dans la chair sur ma hanche.

"Il y a une histoire derrière celui-là," murmure-t-il, embrassant mon piercing une fois de plus avant de bouger plus bas. "Je veux l'entendre un jour."

Je suis incapable de parler mais je lui donnerai tout ce qu'il veut.

Les doigts caressent ma peau, de plus en plus près, s'il te plaît, plus.

Plus proche. Il est là.

"Merde," souffle-t-il frissonnant, je sens son souffle sur ma chair mouillée.

Pour quelques secondes, il regarde juste ma chatte.

Il lèche ses lèvres.

Plus proche.

Plus proche.

 _Oui._

Je gémis quand il sépare mes plis lisses avec sa langue.

Il gémit.

"Edward." Je gémis.

Je pense que je l'ai mis en route parce il va plus profond et plus fort, les doigts pressant dans mes hanches, sa bouche avide sur ma chatte. Encore une fois, il gémit, moi aussi mais je suis dans le besoin, j'ai besoin, _j'ai besoin._ Tout de lui.

"J'ai besoin de toi," gémis-je quand sa langue plonge plus profondément à l'intérieur de moi. Mes hanches tressaillissent. "Edward!" haleté-je. Les sensations qui me traversent sont comme... Je ne sais pas, mais ... mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Ce besoin, cette faim brute.

Avec une poussée déterminée, je le fais pencher en arrière contre le canapé, ses yeux sont sauvages, sombre et prédateur.

Je ne le crains pas.

Je l'enjambe à nouveau.

"Protection?" grogne-t-il "Seigneur." Ses yeux sont sur sa queue et combien il est dangereusement prêt de ma chatte. "Je ... Je n'ai ... "

"Je suis couverte," murmuré-je, mordillant sa mâchoire. Il frissonne. "Me fais-tu confiance?"

"Oui, " souffle-t-il, et c'est tout ce qu'il faut.

Lentement mais sûrement, je guide sa queue lisse et épaisse à mon entrée, souriant quand je la sens frétiller dans ma main. Il est vraiment putain béni.

"Putain." Le bout à l'intérieur de moi, saint ... m'étirant farouchement. "Mon Dieu, Edward. "

Nous ne respirons plus.

Je sens son regard sur moi, je lève les yeux, il est là.

Maîtrisé, les yeux si expressifs, les muscles tendus.

Je m'enfonce encore, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi.

Le sentiment d'achèvement parcourt ma tête, et je me penche en avant pour l'embrasser, il répond avec empressement avec profondeur et passion, je ne peux guère respirer. Sa langue, ses lèvres chaudes, je suis partout, il est partout. Il caresse mes seins, doucement et timidement d'abord, mais je me cambre, lui montrant que je veux plus, que j'ai besoin de plus, et il me donne plus.

"Merde, chérie," gémit-il dans ma bouche. 'Chérie' envoie des ondes de choc de désir à travers moi, je dois bouger. "C'est si foutrement bon." Je bouge lentement, me soulevant avant de descendre à nouveau. Je roule des hanches et je me cambre plus. Plus, oui, plus. "Incroyable."

Plus profond.

Je pousse, je pousse, je veux plus. Je tords ses cheveux entre mes doigts, je pousse ma langue dans sa bouche, il pousse, je descends, je gémis, il gémit. Mains, elles agrippent mes fesses fort. Ouiiii. Ma tête retombe et je le baise plus fort, contractant mes muscles autour de lui. Sa bouche est partout, chaude et humide, capturant mon mamelon, les dents partout. Mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ... Oui, profond. Mes mains sont sur ses cuisses, je m'en sers pour faire levier. Je descends sur lui.

"Putain!" gémit-il, puis il m'aide, frénétique, il me pousse vers le bas, oui.

Oui, oui, oui, Edward, baise-moi.

Je halète son prénom alors que ses doigts habiles frottent mon clito, faisant sortir de moi des sons que je ne me savais pas capable de faire.

"S'il te plaît, Edward." Mon front tombe sur son épaule, je suis proche. Ça monte. Ça monte. La contraction arrive. Je goûte la peau de son cou.

"Je suis proche," Je gémis.

Avant que je le sache, je suis sur le dos, je ne respire pas. Sur le divan.

Il pistonne en moi, je crie.

"Chérie", grogne-t-il. "Voilà ... mon Dieu, tu es ... Ungh ... Je ne peux pas arrêter ..."

N'arrête jamais.

Je me cramponne à lui comme il bouge en moi, plus et plus, pour atteindre l'endroit le plus profond.

J'explose sans avertissement, avec un cri silencieux, le corps rigide.

Les vagues de plaisir me consument.

"Je vais jouir, ma belle," l'entendis-je gémir.

Je suis partie depuis longtemps.

Il frissonne et frissonne, sa bite palpite, je me sens remplie et repue, il est sur moi et je l'adore.

 _Je l'adore._

Les minutes passent en silence. Pas de mots, seulement la respiration, je sens ses lèvres sur mon épaule et chacun de ses souffles. Mais au lieu de se calmer, j'entends sa respiration devenir plus rapide et plus rapide, son cœur battant sauvagement contre moi.

Il cogite. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour voir qu'il est en conflit. Maintenant que je sais qu'il me veut, je connais aussi ses préoccupations. Il est mon patron, il a dix-sept ans de plus, je suis la fille de ses amis les plus proches.

Il voit les obstacles, pas moi. Je ne pense pas comme lui. Je ne pourrais jamais.

Mais je suis prête à tout. Je ne vais pas prendre cela trop à cœur. Je vais le laisser aller à son rythme.

Ainsi, pour faciliter les choses, je lui dis tranquillement que je suis là pour lui.

Je lui dis que, quand il sera prêt, je serai à ses côtés.

Puis je pars.

* * *

 **Hmm c'était chaud…**

 **Bonne journée les filles ;-)**


	42. 42 - Bella

**42 – Bella**

Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'Edward dimanche mais cela ne me surprend pas. Je passe ma journée à tout préparer pour New-York. Je déjeune aussi avec Emmett à Pike Place. Je lui dis tout sur moi et la relation de travail que j'aie avec Edward. Quelle que soit la chose qui s'est passée entre Edward et moi hier, ça nous appartient, je ne la partage pas parce que ce n'est pas l'affaire d'Emmett. Je lui confesse cependant mes véritables sentiments pour Edward. Je veux plus, je veux tout de lui.

Emmett me soutient, c'est un bon gars, et il veut le bonheur de son cousin.

Cela me rend curieuse d'en entendre plus sur le mariage d'Edward et Karen mais je ne sais pas comment lui demander. Je suppose que je pourrais en parler à maman et papa.

Peut-être. Mais je préférerais l'entendre d'Edward.

Lundi matin, je m'habille avec mes vêtements de travail et je suis nerveuse en attendant Edward à SeaTac.

Comment agira-t-il?

Je le saurai très vite.

Ses yeux fatigués sont sur moi et il a déjà son café.

"Bonjour, Isabella," me salue-t-il froidement, yeux rivés sur sa montre.

Il n'a pas bien dormi. "Je suppose que nous pouvons aller à l'embarquement maintenant?"

Je vois. Nous allons faire comme si rien n'était arrivé?

 _Bien essayé, Edward. Mais cela ne marche pas. Jouer à l'ignorance? Je ne le permettrai pas._

Je décide de le confronter cette semaine.


	43. 43 - Edward

**43 – Edward**

Je passe la journée du dimanche à essayer de me convaincre que je n'ai pas vu Bella dans de la lingerie sexy. Que je ne l'ai pas vue glisser le long de cette barre comme si c'était la chose la plus facile pour elle. Je ne l'ai pas regardée bouger les hanches de façon séductrice en musique et je ne l'ai pas vue dans autre chose que sa culotte et son soutien-gorge.

Et que je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Que je ne l'ai pas goûtée, que je n'ai pas embrassé ces incroyables douces lèvres et que je n'ai pas senti sa langue désireuse contre la mienne et que je ne l'ai pas prise sur le canapé de mon bureau.

Le seul problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre.

 _Je l'ai vue._

J'ai _couché_ avec elle.

Et je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête.

Je ne peux pas dormir. Je n'arrête pas de penser aux choses fabuleuses qu'elle m'a faites ressentir. Je me suis senti … _vivant._

Ce que je sais c'est que je ne pourrais jamais être quelqu'un de désinvolte et que Bella est une femme extraordinaire, voilà mon problème. Je sais déjà que ce serait très facile de tomber pour elle. Je le sais parce que mes sentiments persistent. Je veux plus mais pas uniquement son corps. Je veux tout explorer. Je veux la connaître et cette faim que je ressens à l'intérieur c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant.

Et c'est là que les problèmes commencent.

Ça ne peut pas se produire.

Alors quand je salue Bella à SeaTac le lundi matin je fais l'inexcusable. Je fais comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous. J'ai besoin qu'elle comprenne parce que la dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est de moi et de mes bagages.

Ce qui me surprend c'est sa réaction. Une partie de moi aurait espéré voir sa déception, ce qui m'aurait montré à quel point j'étais déjà amoureux d'elle. Parce que déçu, _je le suis_. Incroyablement. Mais le fait qu'elle ne montre rien ne signifie pas qu'elle n'en est pas au même point que moi.

Son cœur n'y est pas.

Ce qui est bien. Pour elle.

* * *

 ** _Visiblement Edward n'a pas tout compris…_**


	44. 44 - Bella

**44 – Bella**

"Que voulez-vous pour dîner?" lui demandé-je à côté du téléphone dans sa suite.

Il ne lève même pas la tête des plans qui sont éparpillés sur la table de la salle à manger. "Peu m'importe. Une pizza peut-être? Je ne suis pas difficile."

Je me hérisse. Je suis malade qu'il m'ignore. Je ne mérite pas ça.

Après avoir commandé la pizza pour l'homme à tête de cochon il me dit que je peux m'en aller, qu'il va simplement préparer les rendez-vous pour le lendemain et visiblement il peut le faire tout seul.

Avant de crier, avant de lui demander de simplement me parler, j'ai déjà un plan. Oui un autre mais celui-là va le rendre fou. Il doit le faire.

J'ai besoin de faire disparaître les limites qu'il essaie de poser entre nous.

En même temps je veux le secouer un peu.

Alors je vais dans ma chambre, laissant la porte de communication ouverte à dessein et cinq minutes plus tard, je l'appelle.

Parce que, Oups! Je suis sous la douche. Idiote, j'ai glissé… maladroite que je suis!

* * *

 **Alors?! ….**


	45. 45 - Edward

**45 – Edward**

Je ne pense à rien en allant dans la chambre de Bella. Elle m'a appelé et voilà. Une fois que je suis dans sa chambre je la cherche.

"Bella?" je l'appelle en traversant la petite pièce pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est la seule autre pièce alors je présume qu'elle y est. "Où êtes-vous?" Elle n'est pas là. Omph.

" _Salle de bain!"_ l'entends-je répondre. _"J'ai glissé et… j'ai besoin d'aide."_

"Putain," murmuré-je entre les dents, les yeux maintenant fixés sur la porte de la salle de bain dans sa chambre.

La main sur la poignée j'essaie de me reprendre et de demander : "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Je ne vais pas rentrer là-dedans si je ne peux rien faire. Seul dieu sait ce que je ferai si je la vois… _déshabillée._ Actuellement c'est un mensonge parce que je suis sûr que je ferai quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide.

 _"J'ai glissé dans la douche. Je pense que je me suis foulée la cheville. Je n'arrive pas à me relever."_

Je suis déchiré. Inquiet et bon… il n'y a pas de raison d'éviter le bon mot, excité. Mais je sais ce que je dois faire. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas la laisser là alors j'ouvre la porte m'assurant de ne pas regarder en direction d'elle dans la douche.

"Il y a des serviettes à votre gauche. Merci de m'aider."

 _Bien sûr._

Serviettes c'est facile. Je garde les yeux baissés et je vais vers la douche avec une serviette et je sens la vapeur chaude quand elle ouvre la porte de la douche.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Tout à l'intérieur de moi s'agite férocement… une fois de plus.

* * *

 ** _Qu'a-t-elle en tête?_**


	46. 46 - Bella

**46 – Bella**

"Ça va… tu vas bien?" demande-t-il me tendant une serviette sans me regarder. "Est-ce que tu as besoin…" il se racle la gorge, "de mon aide pour te relever?"

"Oui… je pense," dis-je calmement en enroulant, _de façon lâche,_ la serviette autour de mon corps mouillé. Vous pouvez regarder maintenant."

Il le fait.

Il me voit assise par terre, il voit mes jambes, mes cuisses, mes bras et mes cheveux mouillés, mon visage et ses yeux se fixent là. Ses yeux sont noirs. Sa mâchoire serrée. Je vois le désir, je _sens_ son désir.

La tension est palpable. Epaisse comme le brouillard.

Mes mamelons durcissent sous le doux tissu qui me couvre presque.

"Viens là," dit-il dans un murmure en se baissant. Je prends la main qu'il me tend en se penchant. Je la prends avant de passer mon bras autour de son cou et il enroule son bras autour de ma taille. Je frissonne à la sensation de son corps musclé. "Prête?" Je hoche la tête et il passe son autre bras sous moi pour me relever à la façon jeune mariée et une fois qu'il l'a fait, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en sécurité et aimée.

Et retournée.

Sa grande main sur ma cuisse nue.

Quand il réalise où est sa main ses yeux trouvent les miens.

Son regard chaud me fait frissonner et respirer difficilement.

 _Luxure, désir, désir ardent, feu._

Je gémis. Ses yeux sont sur ma bouche.

Je suis sur le point de prendre feu… juste au moment où quelqu'un tape à la porte là-bas.

Je comprends immédiatement que c'est ce putain de livreur de pizza, empêcheur de baiser de merde!

Edward y voit un moyen de s'échapper mais je le poursuivrai. _De nouveau_.

* * *

 ** _Elle est décidée et c'est tant mieux_**


	47. 47 - Edward

**47 – Edward**

Je ne dis rien en transportant Bella hors de la salle de bain, ni quand je la pose sur son lit ni même quand je m'en vais. Mes poings sont serrés, mes dents aussi, je reviens dans ma suite, j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Une fois que j'ai récupéré la pizza que je ne me mangerai jamais, je ferme toutes les portes autour de moi.

Je fais la seule chose que je peux faire spécialement avec un estomac vide. Je vais vers la bouteille de Tullamore Dew [whisky] que j'ai achetée plus tôt et que je suis censé apprécier de temps en temps, une fois que je serai de retour à Seattle mais ça n'arrivera pas.

A chaque brûlure dans ma gorge je pense aux yeux de Bella. Son corps, la façon dont il était contre moi. Ça me fait réaliser ce que je n'avais pas encore compris. Pas vraiment. Qu'elle s'est entièrement exposée à moi mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Seigneur j'ai juste poussé mon pantalon sur mes hanches avant qu'elle…

Putain.

* * *

 **Et voilà…**


	48. 48 - Edward

**48 - Edward**

Ma main tremble légèrement. Le liquide descend facilement.

Le désir dans ses yeux, tout à l'heure dans la douche, ne m'a pas échappé.

Elle me voulait. Me veut? Voulait? Je ne sais pas si elle ressentira cela de nouveau, je suis parti sans un mot mais elle me voulait plus tôt. C'était si clair sur son visage. Merde, ses _yeux._

Mais je vois les problèmes, les conséquences, les choses à prendre en considération, la différence d'âge, les projets pour le futur et pères ignorants. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement sauter dans ... un lit comme ça. Je ne suis pas cet homme. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais.

Mais juste la pensée que Bella vaut tout cela est ce qui me fait continuer à boire ignorant qu'on frappe à ma porte.

 **Toujours avec nous?**


	49. 49 - Bella

**49 – Bella**

Une heure plus tard, je réessaie.

"Edward!" Je l'appelle. Et je frappe. Encore.

Pas de réponse.

Bordel de merde!

Je n'hésite pas à prendre la carte-clé supplémentaire qu'Edward m'a donnée plus tôt. Je sors de ma chambre et je vais directement vers sa porte, glissant la carte et attendant la lumière verte. Puis j'entre. La première chose que je voie est cette putain de pizza.

Je trouve Edward dans le salon.

Je vois tout.

On peut dire sans risque que je n'ai pas besoin de simuler une boiterie ou quoi que ce soit.

"As-tu bu?" demandé-je, avançant vers le canapé où il est assis. Les coudes sur ses genoux, la cravate desserrée, les manches retroussées, la chemise débraillée. "Edward," soupiré-je, je m'accroupis en face de lui pour mieux le voir. Mes mains sont sur ses mollets.

Il me voit et son sourire est ... mélancolique?

Je sens le liquide ambré. Un verre à la main.

Il prend une gorgée, avale d'un coup sec, puis le pose sur la table de chevet.

 _Je suis inquiète, Edward. Tu as l'air cassé._

"Bella," soupire-t-il avec lassitude, rabattant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. "Sais-tu combien tu es belle? Putain."

 **Vos impressions?**


	50. 50 - Edward

**50 – Edward**

Je me réveille avec de petits nains courant dans ma tête.

Malheureusement, je me souviens comment je me suis retrouvé dans le lit, tout habillé sans les chaussures.

Bella. Elle m'a mis au lit.

Je gémis quand je me souviens de ce j'ai admis face à elle. Non pas que sa beauté soit un secret mais la façon dont je l'ai dit rend les choses très claires. Elle doit savoir. Elle doit savoir que je la veux plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire. Exact? Ouais. Je suis sûr qu'actuellement elle cherche un autre job, à cette pensée je grogne, presque. Elle peut toujours aller plus travailler au club d'Emmett.

Là où d'autres verront son corps.

Super, maintenant je suis aussi amer.

"Tu es réveillé?"

 **Hmm…**


	51. 51 - Edward

**51 – Edward**

"Merde," soufflé-je, frottant mon visage avant de lever les yeux.

Bella est assise dans une chaise. Juste là. Dans le coin.

"Euh ..." Que dire?

" J'ai reporté tes réunions," me dit-elle simplement. "Tu as la journée libre et ne discute pas avec moi. "

Putain, j'en reste abasourdi.

"Va prendre une douche, Edward. Je vais commander un petit-déjeuner puis nous devons parler."

Je grince des dents intérieurement à ces mots infâmes.

Ils me font peur.

Je les ai entendus avant.

Je les ai entendus une fois. Ils ont mis fin à mon mariage. Un mariage de dix ans avec la femme que j'aimais prétendument ... et à qui j'ai donné vingt ans de ma vie.

C'est drôle, quand Karen avait dit "nous devons parler" je n'ai pas ressenti ce que je ressens maintenant.

* * *

 **Que veut-elle lui dire?**


	52. 52 - Edward

**52 – Edward**

Je prends mon temps dans la douche, pour retarder le moment, évidemment mais à la fin je décide qu'il est préférable de simplement en finir avec tout ça, je sors, m'habille avec un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt noir simple, avant de faire face à Bella dans le salon.

Je suppose que je serai obligé de chercher une nouvelle assistante dès que je serai de retour à Seattle, parce qu'il n'y aucune chance que Bella reste, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, elle a seulement vingt et un ans. Les gens de cet âge veulent juste s'amuser. Sans attaches ou obligations.

"Assieds-toi," dit-elle, faisant un geste vers la place disponible à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Il y a le petit-déjeuner sur la table basse mais en le voyant mon estomac se retourne. "As-tu vu les antidouleurs que j'ai laissé sur la table de nuit?"

Je hoche la tête et la remercie tranquillement, prenant un siège à côté d'elle.

Sans un mot, elle me tend une bouteille d'eau avant de me faire face et avant que je puisse lui demander comment va sa cheville ce matin, elle dit :

"Nous allons arrêter ces conneries, compris!" Elle lève un sourcil. "Tu me veux et je te veux! "

* * *

 **Et voilà ….**


	53. 53 - Bella

**_53 - Bella_**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent pendant une seconde, il soupire et détourne les yeux de moi. Je peux seulement imaginer ce qui lui traverse la tête en cet instant mais j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je veux savoir si j'ai une chance avec lui et je veux savoir ce que Karen lui a exactement fait. Parce qu'il ne se voit pas lui-même clairement. C'est encore plus clair depuis hier. La douleur dans ses yeux, la culpabilité, le désir ardent. Il me voulait, il me **veut** mais quelque chose l'arrête et je commence à penser qu'il ne s'estime pas assez lui-même.

"Oui," répondit-il enfin. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens de nouveau, je vois le conflit et… tout. Ses yeux verts sont incroyablement expressifs et je vois à présent qu'Edward est un homme qui a le cœur sur la main.

Et ça me fait tomber amoureuse. Encore plus.

* * *

 **Edward va bien finir par se dévoiler non?**


	54. 54 - Bella

**54 -** **Bella**

"Mais tu luttes," murmuré-je en penchant la tête.

Il hoche la tête une fois. Juste un mouvement du menton.

"Je **sais** qu'il faut qu'on s'inquiète de certaines choses," lui dis-je tranquillement. "Et je me demande s'il y a une possibilité que nous puissions travailler là-dessus ensemble."

Et de nouveau il est perdu.

Une partie de moi devient livide. Mais qu'est-ce que cette maudite Karen lui a donc fait? J'ai toujours été passionnée et quand je ressens quelque chose, c'est violemment. Et là tout de suite, je veux lui botter le cul. Et ensuite le plus important c'est qu'il voie et qu'il comprenne qu'à partir de maintenant je n'irai nulle part.

"Que veux-tu… dire… _ensemble_?" demande-t-il avec appréhension.

* * *

 ** _Nous y voilà Bella._**


	55. 55 - Edward

**_55 - Edward_**

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Bella m'enjambe mais je remarque tout de suite que ça n'a rien de sexuel et c'est bien parce que je n'en suis pas là pour le moment. Je suis perdu, ennuyé et … vulnérable. Une situation que je n'aime pas parce que je ne suis pas habitué à ressentir cela.

"Edward," dit-elle doucement. Ça me fait plisser le front et je ne sais pas pourquoi. "Je ne vais nulle part."

Je ne peux pas la _déchiffrer_ et j'en ai besoin.

Malgré tout je devrais respirer.

"Tu ne vois pas," rigole-t-elle. Un peu d'humour, cependant. Ça ne peut pas être bon. "Je me suis beaucoup dévoilée pour toi." Elle me regarde tendrement mais attentivement. "Tu devrais avoir compris que je te veux."

Pas assez bon. Mon intérieur se met à hurler à nouveau, j'ai besoin qu'elle développe. Peut être que c'est égoïste, spécialement puisque je ne lui donne rien en retour. Non, non, peut-être. Je suis définitivement égoïste mais je ne peux pas supporter cela. Je ne peux pas me mettre dans cette situation parce qu'il semblerait que j'ai beaucoup trop à perdre.

"Je **_te_** veux Edward," répète-t-elle calmement front contre front. "Tout de toi. Je veux _te_ _ **connaitre**_."

Je ferme les yeux, fort, je ne peux pas respirer, il faut que je lui pose une question.

Une question très importante.


	56. 56 - Edward

**56 - Edward**

"Et qu'aurai-je en retour, Bella?"

Mes yeux sont suppliants. Il faut qu'elle comprenne. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis un abruti ou un grossier personnage. Il faut simplement que je sache.

Et pour la première fois que Bella est entrée dans ma vie en tant qu'adulte, son sourire est timide.

Je trouve cela à la fois réconfortant et attachant.

"Moi," murmure-t-elle. "Tu m'auras **_moi_** _._ Moi tout entière."

Je déglutis difficilement et fort, submergé par la sensation de soulagement et quelque chose d'autre que je ne peux pas identifier. Ça fait que ma poitrine se resserre mais pas de façon douloureuse. C'est chaud et enveloppant et soudain tout mon être est apaisé. Je suis impuissant contre cette femme. Je ne suis même pas sceptique qu'elle ait autant d'emprise sur moi. Je lui donnerai tout ce qu'elle veut. Je suis terrifié, quelque chose que je déteste absolument mais je suis incapable de faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Parce que je la veux tellement.

 _Elle me veut_. Tout _de moi, me donnant tout_ d'elle en retour.

Je réalise que c'est à cet instant que je retrouve ma voix.

Je prends une inspiration et prononce les mots qui sont incroyablement vrais.

"C'est tout ce que je veux, ma belle."

* * *

 _ **Ah! bien! Edward commence à réaliser certaines choses**_

 _ **c'est un bon début!**_

 _ **A vous!**_


	57. 57 - Bella

57 – Bella

Je souffle, je souris soulagée et incroyablement heureuse.

"Je sais que nous devons discuter," soufflé-je me penchant un tout petit peu plus près de lui. "Et tant que nous ne nous connaîtrons pas mieux, nous garderons ça pour nous." C'était important de l'avoir dit. Pour tous les deux mais peut-être un peu plus pour lui et je souris en voyant passer du soulagement dans ses yeux. Il est reconnaissant que je comprenne. "Je ne vais pas demander plus tant que nous sommes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre." Il hoche la tête une fois, en souriant.

Comme souriant vraiment. Nos nez se touchent. "Mais nous allons aller… euh, lentement?" Oui, la question est là parce que je peux sentir qu'il devient dur et je ne veux pas prendre _quoi que ce soit_ lentement.

"Lentement" murmure-t-il, caressant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il sourit toujours. Tout comme moi. "Hummm… lentement comment?"

Oh, les frissons.

* * *

 _ **Ils ont dit lentement,**_

 _ **vous y croyez vous?**_


	58. 58 - Bella

**58 - Bella**

Par accident ou pas, je roule mes hanches contre son érection grandissante.

Oh ça n'aide pas.

 _"Edward,"_ c'est une prière. Il faut qu'il arrête à moins…

Il soupire de contentement et il n'arrête pas de m'embrasser. De doux baisers, ma mâchoire, mon cou, putain la langue sortie, il me goûte.

"Et comment…" Ses doigts glissent vers le haut de mes cuisses, les effleurant à peine. "Et si nous gardions cette conversation pour plus tard?"

 _Ça me parait génial._

"Plus tard," soufflé-je en posant un baiser sur son cou.

"Plus tard," répète-t-il la voix rauque. "Une heure… ou deux."

Je vois le besoin dans ses yeux, le reflet de mon propre désir.

Mais ce qui est important est que je vois de la détermination. Il ne reviendra pas en arrière à présent.

Il ne veut plus.

Nous parlerons mais… Je pense qu'il nous faut _ça d'abord…_


	59. 59 - Edward

**59 - Edward**

Il faut que je lui montre et lui dise combien je suis reconnaissant. Mais les mots me manquent alors je commence par lui montrer. Sans hésitation ni appréhension je l'emmène dans ma chambre.

Il y a encore des insécurités qui passent dans ma tête et je ne crois pas une seconde que je mérite tout ce tracas mais si elle veut essayer je vais foncer. Parce qu'elle le mérite. Je ne le regretterai pas.

Après l'avoir couchée sur mon lit, je rampe sur elle déposant des baisers en chemin.

"Merci," marmonné-je contre son ventre. Ça ne suffit pas, je repousse le tissu pour sentir sa peau. "De me comprendre." C'est évident qu'elle le fait.

Elle me voit.

"Edward," gémit-elle.

Je frissonne, j'embrasse.

Son haut est parti… suivi par son soutien-gorge noir. Dieu qu'elle est sexy.

Mes mains bougent lentement et doucement sur sa peau, son ventre doux et tonique, ses seins, doux et ronds. Tout est doux et tout est féminin. Elle est petite et souple mais je vois la force et la férocité.

Mes besoins sont secondaires.

"Tu es exquise," murmuré-je, incapable de masquer le désir dans ma voix. Même si je pouvais le cacher, je ne ferais pas. Je ne veux plus rien cacher à cette femme.

Rencontrant son regard passionné, je lui demande silencieusement si mes doigts peuvent se faufiler sous le tissu de son short. Elle hoche la tête une seule fois mais rapidement. Elle veut tout cela.

Ça me prendra du temps de le comprendre.

Son short de satin est parti, me laissant avec une expression abasourdie pendant une seconde ou sept.

"Pas de culotte?" demandé-je d'une voix rauque.

Ma bite palpite.

Son sourire est timide. "Oups, j'ai oublié."

Bella Swan sera ma mort.

Elle est mouillée, si mouillée putain, et mon doigt est là, traçant la longueur de sa chatte complètement épilée. J'avale difficilement. Elle gémit, je vais devenir fou. Je sors ma bite de mon pyjama. Je me caresse fermement mais lentement, au même rythme que je bouge mon doigt sur elle.

"Plus", gémit-elle, cambrant son dos. "S'il te plaît ... J'ai besoin de plus."

 _Bordel de merde._

Chaque son qu'elle fait, me donne envie de la ravager.

Toujours à genoux entre ses jambes entrouvertes, je m'abaisse sur son corps impeccable. Plus près, plus près, je murmure à son oreille, "Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ma douce."

Je lui donnerai tout dans un battement de cœur. Je suis sous son ensorcelé.

Je glisse deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, mon pouce sur son clitoris, ma bouche sur son cou.

Elle ne répond pas mais je sens son besoin pour plus, plus fort, plus brutal.

Je l'embrasse, partout. Je ne peux pas arrêter.

Ses mains sont sur moi, poussant mon pantalon. Je comprends et j'enlève mon t-shirt. Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle aime ce qu'elle... _regarde ..._ Sacrément chaud! Je me sens exposé. Mais pour une raison quelconque, ça me fait me sentir encore plus désiré. C'est nouveau pour moi.

Je recommence. Et je l'embrasse.

Elle mérite d'être adorée alors je l'adore.

Je suis assis sur mes talons, je lève sa jambe. Merde, si lisse.

Ses pieds sont petits et je les embrasse. "Comment va ta cheville?" murmuré-je. Je ne sais pas à quelle cheville elle a mal.

Quand elle ne répond pas, je la regarde, son sourire est plein de malice.

"Je n'ai pas mal," murmura-t-elle. Yeux pétillants. "Une fille doit faire ce qu'elle doit faire. "

 _Elle n'est pas tombée dans la douche._

Je suis incrédule.

Son franc-parler... Je suis impressionné. Elle voulait quelque chose et a fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'avoir.

Et ce qu'elle voulait c'était ... moi.

Moi.

 _Oublie les pieds!_

Je couvre son corps avec le mien en un instant, il est temps de la prendre.

Ma bouche est énergique et exigeante, ma langue massant la sienne, mes mains creusent dans la chair de ses hanches. Je suis dur, elle est douce. Cependant, elle est sauvage.

Son excitation enrobe mon érection.

"Edward!" halète-t-elle dans ma bouche.

La façon dont elle se cambre, la façon dont son corps bouge contre moi, la façon dont elle montre ce qu'elle veut ... Merde. Oui. J'ai besoin aussi. De toi, Bella. Je suis fait, je suis à toi.

Et ça me frappe. Elle ne veut pas que ce soit lent ou doux. Elle ne veut pas la tendresse.

Elle est sauvage et passionnée. Putain tellement sauvage.

"Maintenant," j'ai besoin de toi _maintenant_. "... _Bella."_

"Ouiii", siffle-t-elle quand je mords sa lèvre. Encore une fois elle se cambre contre moi, elle a besoin de plus.

Sa chatte est humide et chaude, ma bite est là, je presse et pousse, yeux fermés.

 _Merde._

En un seul coup je la remplis.

Je gémis bruyamment, c'est sensationnel. Mon esprit n'est pas plein de pensées confuses ... comme la dernière fois. Cette fois, je sais que c'est plus. Beaucoup plus. Et je lui donne tout. Et elle me le rend. Jambes emmêlées, les mains tenant et errant. Je la baise. Mais je sens tout. Ce n'est pas automatique ou vide. Nous sommes partout.

"Bella," gémis-je, sa chatte serrée et lisse autour de moi. Je vais de plus en plus vite. "Merde, chérie." _Seigneur._ Mes yeux roulent en arrière. Je suis consumé par elle.

Ma main gauche tient fermement les siennes au-dessus de sa tête.

Ma main droite la caresse. Cercles lents, frottant et caressant, appuyant, les doigts trempés. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux d'elle. Et je peux enfin la déchiffrer. Ou peut-être que je le pouvais avant aussi, mais ... j'étais dans le déni. Peut-être que j'ai refusé de le croire. Mais je le vois maintenant.

Je pousse plus fort et plus profond. Pas trop vite mais avec urgence.

"Oh putain, Edward!" crie-t-elle.

Son visage me fait me sentir euphorique.

Front contre front.

Souffles chauds, nous haletons ensemble.

Je la baise plus fort, lâchant toutes les entraves.

Je touche où je veux parce qu'elle veut, elle aussi. Son corps me le montre. Je donne et je prends, elle donne et prend. Voilà comment c'est censé être. _Seigneur_. Elle se contracte, elle se rapproche.

Mon corps me prévient, je suis proche aussi.

Merde, le plaisir est époustouflant.

Et elle frémit.

"Laisse aller, ma belle," murmuré-je à bout de souffle. Le filtre verbal a disparu. "Allez ma chérie. Viens pour moi".

Ses yeux clignent, luxure, désir, sa bouche s'ouvre, elle se resserre, _partout._

Cri silencieux.

Je la sens se serrer autour de moi.

Je ne peux pas me retenir. Je retiens mon souffle, mes yeux roulent en arrière.

Sans avertissement, mon orgasme prend le dessus et je pousse au fond d'elle, éjaculant dans sa chatte serrée.

Tout à l'intérieur de moi se libère.

Je suis vidé, retournant à la réalité. Haletant et sur les rotules.

Le fait que Bella soit tout aussi vidée est satisfaisant en soi et le sourire paresseux de Bella me calme. Je l'ai satisfaite.

Enfer, je dois vraiment bosser sur mes insécurités.

Pour une raison quelconque, je pense que Bella est prête à m'aider.

 **Chaud chaud … à vous!**


	60. 60 - Edward

60 **– Edward**

Je pensais que ce serait ... différent. Après. Je ne m'attendais pas aux tendres baisers sous les couvertures. Je ne m'attendais pas aux sourires et au silence confortable. Certainement je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me regarde comme ça. Pas scruter... plus...mémoriser.

Et je fais de même, dans notre bulle sous les couvertures.

Ceci est un tout autre sens du mot _confortable_ que je ne connais pas.

Je l'embrasse, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ma langue la goûte.

Lentement et sans direction, nous… juste... _je ne sais pas ce que c'est_... mais j'aime. Une minute je plane au-dessus d'elle, de son souffle. Puis elle rit doucement et enjambe ma taille. Je ne la combats pas. Elle ne me combat pas. Nous… juste _... je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est_. Comment appelles-tu cela? Je sais ce que sont des câlins mais cela ne l'est pas. Ou est-ce? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas complètement idiot mais je suis complètement paumé à l'égard des sentiments qui s'agitent à l'intérieur de moi.

"Bella," murmuré-je, embrassant son nez.

Ses mains dans mes cheveux, me font frissonner.

"Beau," murmure-t-elle en retour. Je ris quand elle embrasse mon nez. "Quoi. Tu l'es," Ce sourire... quel sourire!

Je veux tout savoir de cette femme.

J'ai envie de lui poser un million de questions mais en même temps je suis incroyablement content de ce que nous avons à cette seconde.

Malheureusement, mon esprit commence à tourner.

Et mon filtre verbal disparait.

Les mots sortent de ma bouche avant que je puisse les arrêter.

"Tu es strip-teaseuse."

 **Aïe Edward, enfin!**


	61. 61 - Bella

**61 – Bella**

"Tu es strip-teaseuse," laisse-t-il échapper.

Je cligne des yeux.

Puis je cligne des yeux à nouveau.

Je ... euh ... _waouh._

"Et _merde,"_ marmonne-t-il, regardant ailleurs. Je pense même qu'il mord sa lèvre. _C'est mignon_. "Ce n'est pas ..." Il secoue la tête, et la couverture sous laquelle nous avons passé la dernière heure glisse autour de nous.

Peux-tu me donner une minute pour récupérer?

Il choisit _ce_ moment pour laisser échapper ça?

"Je..." Il soupire lourdement, ne me regardant toujours pas. "Putain, ça ne devait pas sortir comme ça. "

Vraiment?

Je ne suis pas fâchée. Vraiment pas. Plutôt amusée mais je suis toujours sans voix. Puis je suis furieuse de savoir comment son esprit fonctionne. Je veux dire, nous sommes au milieu de la _meilleure_ post-coïtale béatitude, et ...

Ouais. Ouais, alors ... encore une fois… _waouh!_

Je me racle la gorge et répond lentement. "Oui. Euh ... " _Veux-tu une démo?_

Je peux voir qu'il est frustré et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal mais clairement il se sent mal mais je ne pense pas qu'une blague pleine d'esprit allégerait le moment. Même si j'ai un tas de blagues. Sérieusement.

 _Je me débrouille bien avec la barre, veux-tu que je suce la tienne?_

 _Veux-tu me faire une fouille corporelle?_

 _Donne-moi une barre et je glisserai dessus plus vite qu'un pompier._

Et celle-là irait bien avec Edward en ce moment ...

 _Alors que tu ferais mieux de tourner ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je mettais ton mat dans la mienne_

Je _pourrais_ aller par là, vraiment, mais je ne voudrais pas Edward s'étouffe avec sa propre salive.

Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous ayons cette conversation maintenant.

* * *

 **Il devait vraiment réfléchir avant de parler, non?**


	62. 62 - Edward

**62 - Edward**

Elle bouge de mes genoux et je sais que j'ai merdé.

Gravement merdé.

Je suis un homme adulte pour l'amour du ciel. J'ai des diplômes et certificats, récompenses et recommandations. Dans mon bureau. Chez moi. Disant quel grand architecte je suis.

Et oui, être un homme c'est différent.

Je sais.

Alors... je suis un architecte. Mais pas un homme.

Non attends. Je suis un homme. Mais un qui a merdé. Oui.

"Seigneur," soupiré-je à moi-même, même si elle est assise juste à côté de moi.

"Permets-moi de te dire un petit quelque chose sur moi, Edward." Je suis surpris elle ne crie pas ou n'hurle pas après moi. Elle devrait. Je l'ai clairement insultée.

"Papa voulait me donner de l'argent, de sorte que je n'ai pas besoin de travailler pendant mes études."

J'écoute.

Son ton est léger.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas la regarder. Pas encore. Je suis embarrassé.

"Mais je voulais le faire moi-même, tu sais?"

Non, je ne sais pas. Parce que je n'ai jamais été seul.

Mais une voix lancinante dans ma tête me dit que je me suis senti seul.

Et je me suis senti seul. Pendant tant d'années.

"Alors ... je me suis trouvé un job à Starbuck. J'adorais le menu, détestais le travail. Je l'ai quitté après un an, parce que ... le café était gratuit et j'aimais leurs friandises…"

Les friandises. Mon Dieu, elle est adorable. Elle a dit friandises.

"Puis j'ai rencontré Dimitri."

Maintenant, je la regarde.

Je déteste Dimitri.

Qui est Dimitri?

* * *

 **A vous…**


	63. 63 - Edward

.

 **63 – Edward**

Et quand elle répond, je réalise que ma pensée n'était pas seulement une pensée.

Je lui ai vraiment demandé qui est Dimitri.

Le problème est... eh bien, l'un d'eux ... est que j'entends de la jalousie dans ma voix.

C'est nouveau pour moi mais facilement reconnaissable.

Cependant, je ne vais pas le nier. La jalousie m'envahit quand elle prononce son nom et je la sens maintenant aussi. Persistante.

"C'était mon patron", dit-elle avec un sourire. Un sourire qui me dit qu'elle a entendu la jalousie. Charmant. "En fait Il est toujours mon patron. Il possède _Girlesque Night_. Un club à Los Angeles et un à Seattle."

"Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important ici," dit-elle dédaigneusement, et je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que c'est très important. Est-ce que Dimitri est seulement son patron? Est ou était… Merde. "Ce qui est important ... c'est que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas vraiment une strip-teaseuse."

Mais je le sais déjà. Je sais qu'elle ne touche personne. Je sais qu'elle n'est jamais nue sur scène.

Emmett me l'a dit.

Voilà pourquoi je me sens si stupide.

"Emmett m'a dit," dis-je calmement. "Et je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. " Mon attitude me fait rouler des yeux. "Il est clair que je ne pensais pas du tout."

Elle ne perd pas le fil.

"Bien, alors tu sais. Mais est-ce que mon travail supplémentaire te dérange? "

Merde.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il lui répondre?**


	64. 64 - Edward

.

 **64 –** Edward

Oui. Non. Un peu. Ça me dérange énormément. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et il faut que je sois honnête non? Alors je le suis. Je dois être honnête. Seigneur tout cela est tellement nouveau pour moi. Les sentiments et…merde… qui s'agitent en moi. Mais je reconnais tout ça. Je pense que les instincts sont toujours faciles à reconnaitre.

Ma vérité.

"Je te veux", lui dis-je. "Tout de toi. Uniquement que pour moi."

Je sais que je ressemble à l'homme des cavernes mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça me fait me sentir comme de la merde mais je refuse de le reprendre. Il faut que je sois honnête. Peu importe ce dont il s'agit. Et maintenant je me sens bizarre et mal à l'aise. C'est tellement hors de ma zone de confort.

"Je suis à **toi** Edward," dit-elle doucement. Elle est près de moi, très près. Elle ne me touche pas mais presque. Son visage est près du mien. "Et j'étais en train de penser…"

Elle baisse les yeux.

Et quand elle les relève, son sourire est… diabolique.

Et ensuite elle continue et se met à califourchon sur moi. De nouveau.

J'essaie de ne pas réagir mais c'est très difficile. Nous sommes nus tous les deux avec juste une couverture entre nous.

Putain de couverture!

"Edward," chuchote-t-elle. Ses yeux brûlent. Nos nez se touchent. Ses mains sont posées paresseusement sur mes épaules, m'envoyant des frissons. Et je ne sais pas comment mes mains se sont posées sur ses hanches. "Est-ce que tu aimerais que je danse _pour toi_?"

 _Bon sang..._


	65. 65 - Edward

_._

 ** _65 – Edward_**

"Quoi…?" est ma réponse.

Je sais. Je _sais._

Homme bien éduqué.

"Hmmm," bourdonne-telle et elle m'embrasse doucement. Bougeant, bougeant lentement.

Doux Jésus. "Tu vois… je pensais que…"

Oh quelqu'un pense ici?

 _J'aimerai pouvoir le faire mais tu rends cela impossible ma belle._

"La prochaine fois que je travaillerai, Edward," murmure-t-elle à mon oreille. Elle mordille mon lobe. J'empaume ses fesses et elle grogne. "Viens me voir," gémit-elle. "Et après le spectacle…" je frotte ma bite contre elle. "Je montrerai à tout le monde que c'est à toi que j'appartiens."

Ma bouche est sur son cou.

Je prends ses seins en coupe.

"Tu seras le seul que je toucherai," marmonne-t-elle. "Le seul autorisé à _me_ toucher."

Oui. Rien que moi.

L'homme des cavernes est de retour. Les autres la regarderont mais à la fin de la soirée elle mettra son corps sur le mien.

Devant tout le monde.

 _Oh les fortes envies…_

* * *

 ** _Et oui..._**

 ** _à tout à l'heure..._**

 ** _... si vous êtes sages!_**

 ** _Bonne journée!_**


	66. 66 - Bella

.

 **66 – Bella**

Il me prend par surprise et me retourne.

La couverture est partie

Et je le sens à tous les bons endroits.

"Combien de fois travailles-tu ma belle," murmure-t-il la voix rauque à mon oreille.

Ma respiration est saccadée quand il pousse le bout de sa grosse queue à l'intérieur. Mais pas assez loin. Je veux, je veux, j'ai besoin. S'il te plait. Il ne fait rien. Je me cambre pour lui. Mais il ne donne rien de plus.

Il faut que je réponde.

"Trois…" je respire difficilement. "… à quatre fois par mois."

Il marmonne contre ma clavicule.

Je tire sur ses cheveux.

 _Plus près. S'il te plait. Baise-moi._

"J'y serai, chérie." C'est une promesse torride.

Et il pousse fort en moi.

Tout l'air me quitte avec un woush.

"Putain," grince-t-il.

Plus de retenue. Il est réveillé. Son corps sur le mien, son corps est magique, instinctif.

Du plaisir brut.

"Je t'attendrai," marmonne-t-il. Il pousse. Il p _ousse. "_ Et tu me trouveras dans le carré VIP, ma belle."

 _Oui._

"Je te montrerai," gémis-je. "Rien qu'à toi Edward."

Des grognements et des gémissements emplissent l'air.

Les peaux claquent.

Il me baise.

Je le monte.

Nous nous montrons l'un à l'autre…

"Oh putain," grondé-je, en m'affalant sur lui.

Il s'assied. Cette bouche… cette putain de bouche _talentueuse_ … et il suce mes mamelons.

Ces longs doigts frottent mon clitoris.

Il pousse, je m'enfonce.

Je suis proche.

"Seigneur… c'est tellement bon Bella," grogne-t-il.

Je passe mon bras entre nous, en bas, et je saisis ses couilles…

Il fait un bruit en soufflant, je peux voir le plaisir sur lui.

Nous sentons le sexe.

Partout.

Les corps travaillent.

Et ensuite…

Nous jouissons…

Et encore…

Puissamment.

Il m'a transformée en femme qui crie de plaisir.


	67. 67 - Edward

.

 **67 - Edward**

Son front tombe sur mon épaule.

Nous pantelons.

Nos poitrines haletantes.

Nos corps luisants.

Lentement, les mains tremblantes, je passe mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les bouts de mes doigts. Elle frissonne. J'embrasse son cou. Je goûte sa sueur.

La nouvelle, la fraiche... celle que je viens de provoquer. Je veux la consommer. Tout d'elle.

"C'était..." traîne-elle.

Je fredonne. Je suis d'accord. "C'était incroyable."

Son tour de soupirer pour approuver.

Je l'embrasse. Son cou, sa mâchoire, sa joue, son nez, sa bouche.

"Permets-moi de te sortir, ma belle," murmuré-je contre ses lèvres. "Ce soir."

Elle sourit, je souris.


	68. 68 - Bella

.

 **68 – Bella**

Il m'est impossible de détacher les yeux de lui.

Beaucoup de femmes au restaurant sont d'accord avec moi.

Mais Edward n'a d'yeux que pour moi.

Pendant le dîner dans un restaurant chic italien, il est... différent. Je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire. C'est un gentleman. Il m'ouvre les portes, sa main dans le bas de mon dos, me complimentant, les dames d'abord, il me fait me sentir comme une princesse.

Mais ça ne lui demande pas d'effort de faire cela pour moi. C'est naturel. C'est tout simplement un parfait gentleman. Bon sang il est incroyable.

C'est un _rendez-vous_.

Je ressens le besoin de lui dire. "C'est mon premier rendez-vous."

Il s'arrête. Fourchette en l'air. Il est perdu.

Et merde si je ne rougis pas. Je n'ai pas rougi depuis mes études secondaires.

En fait ... je suis certaine qu'Edward est le seul capable de me faire rougir. Il l'a fait souvent quand j'étais plus jeune. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas l'effet qu'il avait sur moi à l'époque.

"Premier rendez-vous?" demande-t-il lentement. Comme s'il faisait les mathématiques dans sa tête.

" _Jamais_?"

J'acquiesce.

"Comment ..." Il fronce les sourcils et abaisse sa fourchette. "Comment est-ce possible?"

Bien…

Comment puis-je le lui dire?


	69. 69 - Bella

.

 **69 - Bella**

Je réfléchis, je réfléchis, je formule mes mots, je sirote mon vin.

J'opte pour l'honnêteté.

"Tu étais mon premier béguin," lui dis-je. Ses yeux s'élargissent momentanément.

"Et ..." Je hausse les épaules. "Tu as mis la barre assez haut. A l'université, je n'arrivai pas à trouver quelqu'un qui t'arrive à la cheville. "

Il trouve cela difficile à croire. Il ne devrait pas. Il est... hors concours.

"J'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes mûrs," j'explique doucement.

"Mais ..." dit-il, secouant la tête lentement, toujours ne comprenant pas combien il est incroyable. "Je veux dire... avant moi, toi...?"

"Des hommes plus âgés," dis-je. Des hommes plus âgés sans la possibilité de sortir avec eux.

Merde, comment prendra-t-il cela?

Je m'attends à ce qu'il grince les dents ou grimace mais il montre de la compréhension. Pas nécessairement de l'acceptation, mais ... c'est comme une pièce de puzzle. Il comprend maintenant que je suis tout simplement attirée par les hommes plus âgés.

"Hum ..." Il se racle la gorge. Ainsi ... crainte et ... réticence. "Beaucoup?"

"Non!" m'étranglé-je. Seigneur, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je couchais chaque jour avec des mecs plus âgés. Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce vraiment une conversation pour un premier un rendez-vous? Je prends une grande respiration. Je sirote mon vin. Je temporise.

"Je suis désolé, Bella," dit-il. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise. Je suis…" Il soupire. "Je veux savoir mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Est-ce que cela a un sens? "

Oui.

Bien sûr, que ça a un sens.

Je ne veux pas entendre parler de Karen mais Dieu sait que je me pose des questions que j'ai pleinement l'intention de demander.

"C'est logique," réponds-je avec un petit clin d'œil. "Hum ... veux-tu qu'on en parle et nous pourrons passer à autre chose? "

Il hoche la tête avec raideur ... rapidement. "Oui. J'ai besoin de savoir."

* * *

 **Nous aussi on veut savoir… n'est-ce pas?**


	70. 70 - Edward

.

 **70 – Edward**

Je suis masochiste.

Penser que d'autres hommes ont touché ma Bella est repoussant. Jeune ou plus âgé, ça n'a pas d'importance. Aussi, je dois admettre que je suis en conflit quant à son commentaire sur les hommes plus âgés.

Une partie de moi comprend pourquoi elle est avec moi et au lieu de me dire qu'elle est seulement avec moi pour mon âge, je sais que nous sommes tout simplement plus compatibles quand je suis qui je suis. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'elle me veut pour moi. Mais alors je me demande... au sujet de ces autres hommes plus âgés. Parlons-nous d'hommes plus âgés que moi? Ou ... de sexagénaires dégoûtants tripoteurs.

Je veux rouler mes yeux.

S'il quelqu'un est tripoteur, c'est moi. Mon Dieu, je peux à peine enlever mes mains d'elle.

Alors... suis-je l'un de ces hommes plus âgés?

Je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout avec cette idée.

La voix de Bella me sort de mes pensées. "Pas beaucoup. Quatre, y compris toi. Tous dans la trentaine."

C'est bien. Non, ce n'est pas bien.

Je suis un idiot, je sais.

Je suis aussi partagé. Le fait que je sois le premier béguin de Bella, comme elle le dit, à la fois stimule mon ego mais... c'est bizarre. Cela fait bizarre. Flatteur pour sûr mais... quel âge avait-elle? Quinze? Seize? Ou l'enfer... _Quatorze_? J'étais dans la _trentaine_ alors.

Ce n'est... pas bien.

Je desserre ma cravate.

Très bien. Ainsi, trois hommes plus âgés ... avant moi. Trois mecs, touchant ma Bella.

* * *

 **A vous….**


	71. 71 - Edward

.

 **71 – Edward**

Je me racle la gorge, dans l'espoir que ma jalousie ne soit pas trop voyante.

"Très bien," dis-je lentement. "Mais... ne... ils ne t'ont pas emmenée dîner?"

Tout de même cela me dérange énormément. Bella est une femme superbe. Elle est extraordinaire. Elle devrait être traitée comme telle.

Maintenant qu'elle est avec moi, je compte bien prendre soin d'elle. C'est ce que je veux et ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de la sortir à Seattle mais je le ferai un jour. Ceci est juste temporaire. Ceci est juste pour être sûr. Mais je sais que je la veux de façon permanente.

"Hum ... ce n'était pas possible," soupire-elle, en détournant les yeux.

Excusez-moi?

Pourquoi ce n'était pas possible?

* * *

 **Oui pourquoi? …**


	72. 72 - Edward

.

 **72 – Edward**

"Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas te sortir?" demandé-je, fronçant les sourcils. Je suis agacé, je n'y peux rien. Je trouve cela horrible. Elle a vingt et un ans et c'est son premier rendez-vous.

Encore une fois je suis en conflit.

Tout d'un coup je suis heureux, parce que cela signifie que je suis le seul qui, à ce jour, a eu un rendez-vous avec elle.

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être... si territorial.

"Parce qu'ils étaient professeurs."

"Qqqq-" C'est quoi ce _bordel_?"

"Ils n'étaient pas **mes** professeurs", explique-t-elle à la hâte. "Mais oui ... ils étaient professeurs. "

Ma tête tourne. Siroter mon vin me donne le temps de me calmer.

Cela voulait aussi dire que je serai le premier avec qui elle commence une vraie relation. Cette idée me plaît beaucoup. Mais je suis aussi vraiment furieux. Bella n'a jamais eu personne pour l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle est.

"Ils t'ont cachée," dis-je catégoriquement, incapable de cacher mon dédain.

Et sa main couvre la mienne sur la table.

Pour m'apaiser, me réconforter, me calmer.

"C'était réciproque", dit-elle doucement. "Avec eux, je ne voulais pas plus. Tu es une toute autre affaire."

Je pense que je suis en train de tomber pour elle.

* * *

 **Il est déjà tombé non...?**

.


	73. 73 - Bella

.

 **73 – Bella**

Nous étions tous les deux d'accord pour dire que notre rendez-vous n'était pas le meilleur mais il nous a tout de même permis de nous rapprocher. Nous avons commencé à parler des choses qui fâchent. C'est ce qui est important et dans le taxi je lui dis d'arrêter de froncer les sourcils. Je le connais.

"Ton premier rendez-vous aurait dû être mieux," soupire-t-il.

Et je lui dis : "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas le rendez-vous. C'est la compagnie qui compte."

Ses yeux s'adoucissent. Ses baisers sont affectueux et je sais que nous avons un avenir ensemble.

 **C'est lui.**

"Il y aura beaucoup d'autres rendez-vous," murmure-t-il avec un autre baiser. "Je te le promets, ma belle."

"Beaucoup de rendez-vous," fredonné-je contre ses lèvres. Ma main effleure sa cuisse musclée.

"Je peux vivre avec ça."

Un gémissement calme lui échappe et sa main... _mon Dieu_ ... sur mes côtes.

Il approfondit le baiser, il gémit. "Et beaucoup de nuits blanches."

* * *

 **Pensez-vous qu'ils en aient fini avec leurs interrogations?**


	74. 74 - Edward

.

 _ **74 – Edward**_

Accords tacites. Il a plusieurs choses dont nous n'avons pas besoin de parler.

Pas de questions.

Elle dort dans mon lit. Plus de séparation.

Nous sommes en couple quand nous ne travaillons pas – un autre accord tacite.

Les trois jours suivants nous prouvent combien nous pouvons bien le faire.

Nous travaillons. Nous avons des réunions. Nous visitons un site en construction. Nous rencontrons le Groupe Hunter. Nous arrangeons et réarrangeons et avec Bella à mes côtés nous travaillons dur comme toujours. Pas de dérapage. Seulement des sourires discrets et quelques contacts pendant les heures de travail.

Faites-moi un procès.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ensuite nous avons nos nuits. Des heures à nous aimer sensuellement et passionnément et à baiser désespérément.

C'est une nouveauté dont je suis très avide.

Malheureusement nos heures de travail ne nous ont pas donné plus de temps pour discuter davantage mais je sais que ça va venir. Et je sais aussi ce qui vient ensuite.

Elle veut savoir à propos de mon mariage.

Mais pas maintenant parce qu'il faut rentrer à la maison pour le week-end. J'ai des rendez-vous et puis… oui, je vais à _Girlesque_ demain soir.

Emmett est abasourdi.

Et Bella est impénétrable avec un sourire espiègle.

Je suis… presque content d'être en pleine forme parce que je ne veux pas _"que ces sous-vêtements sur une femme sexy cause une crise cardiaque à cet homme..."_ plane sur moi.

Ça peut arriver.

Il est temps de quitter New York.


	75. 75 - Edward

.

75 - Edward

"Edward?"

"Bella?" souris-je en levant les yeux de mon ordinateur.

Son expression est songeuse alors qu'elle regarde par le hublot.

Cette petite ride entre ses sourcils c'est… mignon. Elle apparaît quand elle a quelque chose en tête. Quelque chose dont elle veut parler mais… pour une raison quelconque elle est hésitante.

Je dois l'admettre je la regarde beaucoup.

Mais c'est une vision.

Sa voix est calme, presqu'un murmure, "puis-je te demander quelque chose?" Maintenant elle me regarde. Je hoche la tête. Je suis un peu amusé mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle est juste… peu importe parce que je ne sais pas. "C'était quand ta dernière fellation?"

Je m'étouffe… réellement.

Et je tousse.

Et je tousse.

Ensuite je regarde autour de moi, espérant que personne dans l'avion n'ait entendu…


	76. 76 - Edward

.

 **76 – Edward**

"Isabella, mais enfin!" murmuré-je la voix rauque.

Elle sourit. Innocemment. Et parle comme si tout allait bien dans le monde. "Hier et ce matin aussi, j'ai essayé d'aller plus bas…"

"Je sais que tu as essayé," la coupai-je d'un ton feutré. "Pouvons-nous garder ça pour une autre fois?"

Ceci n'est pas en train de m'arriver à moi. Ça ne m'arrive pas à moi.

"Personne ne peut nous entendre," dit-elle tranquillement.

De nouveau je regarde autour de moi ayant besoin d'être sûr.

Mes paumes deviennent moites.

J'ai défait ma cravate parce que près d'elle j'en ai souvent besoin. Pour respirer correctement.

Et pour sa question je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

"Alors… c'est bon que tu descendes mais pas…"

"Bon sang Bella!" sifflé-je doucement.

 _Seigneur combien c'est mortifiant!_


	77. 77 - Edward

_._

 ** _77 – Edward_**

 _"S'il te plait_ pouvons-nous arrêter?" demandé-je tranquillement.

Elle me fixe en réfléchissant, lèvres pincées.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle soupire et me fasse un signe de tête.

"Merci mon dieu," murmuré-je dans ma barbe, en me détendant visiblement.

Elle regarde par le hublot à nouveau et je retourne à mon travail.

Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les plans que les ingénieurs m'ont envoyés.

Sa question résonne dans ma tête.

 _C'était quand ta dernière fellation?_

 _C'était quand ta dernière fellation?_

 _C'était quand ta dernière fellation?_

La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas de réponse.

Mais c'était avant que je sois marié.

Karen m'a dit que ça la faisait se sentir inférieure.

Et c'est vraiment la _dernière_ chose que je veux qu'elle ressente.

* * *

 ** _Pensez-vous que Bella arrivera à décoincer Edward?_**


	78. 78 - Bella

.

78 - Bella

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de mon aide à la réunion?" marmonné-je entre deux baisers.

Doux baisers, titiller, sourire, goûter, doucement, tendrement, j'y suis addicte.

Nous sommes à Seattle. Sea Tac. Nous sommes à la récupération des bagages. Ils sont près de nous mais nous ne partons pas. Les gens s'agitent autour de nous et nous restons tranquilles… au milieu de cette agitation.

Ses mains sont sur moi. Autour de mon cou, caressant mon visage. Mémorisant. Lèvres douces et humides bougeant contre les miennes.

Il aime câliner. Me montrer son affection.

Il me fait sentir précieuse.

Il me touche avec précaution… mais il sait toujours quand laisser aller.

Bon dans une certaine mesure.

C'est évident que Karen n'était pas sauvage dans le sac.

Elle l'a rendu muet.

Sans parler de son problème avec le sexe oral. Ou _recevoir_ parce qu'il aime donner _._

 _Et il est drôlement bon à ça…_

Mais quand ils 'agit de lui… il repousse ses besoins et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et le sexe ce n'est que dans la chambre. Et mis à part le temps au bureau la dernière fois que nous étions à Seattle nous n'avons eu du sexe que dans son lit. Une honte, je sais... Mais pas d'inquiétude je prévois de changer cela.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait dit quelque chose. C'est évident… pour lui. Le sexe c'est dans la chambre et puis c'est tout. Il veut, il veut, il veut et si sérieusement.

Mais il met tout ça de côté. Presque tout. Je suis contente qu'il se laisse aller au lit mais… oh les possibilités. Je le veux partout.

Je prévois de l'avoir partout.

"Edward?" soupiré-je doucement, embrassant embrassant et hummm, approfondissant le baiser encore.

"Donne-moi une minute," marmonne-t-il en suçant gentiment ma lèvre inférieure. "Je ne suis pas encore prêt à arrêter."

Je sais…

Que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.


	79. 79 - Edward

**79 – Edward**

"Tu es incroyable, tu sais ça?" murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Ce qui me fait sourire.

"Tout comme toi, Miss Swan."

Je sais qu'il est temps de partir. J'ai deux réunions au bureau avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison et me reposer pendant quelques heures.

"Mmm, ta réunion commence bientôt," fredonne-t-elle.

Réticents, nous rompons le baiser.

"Encore une fois, es-tu sûr que tu ne veuilles pas que je sois là-bas?" demande-t-elle doucement, tranquillement, comme je l'embrasse sur le front.

Et oui, je suis sûr.

"Charlie sera là," lui rappelé-je avec un demi-sourire. "Tu serais peut être capable de ne rien montrer mais pas moi."

C'est vrai. Je sais comment je la regarde et Charlie, eh bien ... tout le monde, vraiment ... même un aveugle verrait que j'ai des sentiments profonds pour elle. Vraiment très profonds.

"D'accord", soupire-t-elle, souriant un peu. "Alors ..." Ah, l'étincelle dans ses yeux. "Je te verrai ce soir?"

Je ravale mon désir. Je dois tenir... au moins jusqu'à ce soir.

"Je ne voudrais pas manquer cela pour rien au monde," dis-je, et oui, j'échoue à cacher mon désir.

Le sourire timide. "Hmm, à ce soir, alors, Monsieur Cullen." Et elle tire sa révérence.

"Diablesse," murmuré-je, et avec un dernier baiser, nous nous séparons.

Ce soir, ne peut pas arriver assez vite.


	80. 80 - Bella

**.**

 **80 – Bella**

Je me dépêche d'ouvrir la porte en entendant le téléphone sonner dans mon appartement et une fois à l'intérieur je me précipite dans le couloir pour répondre.

"Bella," dis-je à bout de souffle.

" _Oh salut, ma chérie_!" Maman. Je laisse tomber les clés sur la table et je vire mes talons hauts.

" _Est-ce le mauvais moment_?"

"Non, non," l'assuré-je. "Je viens de rentrer de New York."

Ça fait du bien de revenir mais ... ça me manque déjà. New York. Londres.

Voyager avec Edward. Je me suis attachée à nos voyages.

J'aime mon appartement, parce qu'il est à peu près la seule chose qui me retient à Seattle. Eh bien, sauf _Girlesque_ , bien sûr. Mais oui, j'aime mon appartement. C'est petit mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Une petite chambre à coucher, une salle de séjour minuscule, une petite cuisine, une petite salle de bains. IKEA partout. Les planchers en bois et les murs gris-bleu. Peu décoré vu que je suis rarement ici.

 _"Ah oui_ ," dit maman, me sortant de mes pensées. _"Comment est le travail? Aimes-tu travailler pour Edward, ma chérie? "_

Si seulement tu savais, maman.

"J'aime," lui dis-je, souriant à moi-même. "Il est génial et j'adore voyager. Je veux dire, il a fallu un certain temps pour m'habituer à toutes ces décalages horaires mais j'ai vite appris à dormir quand je suis fatiguée, quelle que soit l'heure," ricané-je. En fait, c'était Edward qui m'avait dit d'ignorer l'heure tout simplement.

 _"Je peux imaginer, ma chérie,"_ rit-elle doucement. " _Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste te dire bonjour, et que je pensais à toi parce que je viens de rentrer d'une séance spa avec Charlotte et Marie._ " Bien sûr, ses meilleures amies. Un tas de commères. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire _. "Je radote_ ," rit-elle, _"Je pensais à toi puisque je viens de rentrer de l'aéroport et ... tu sais ... le voyage m'a rappelé ta nouvelle vie."_ Nous avons ri. Elle a raison. C'est comme un nouveau mode de vie. Je passe beaucoup de temps dans les aéroports. " _Et c'était il y a longtemps, tu sais. Tu nous manques à papa et moi."_

Je souris tristement, ma mère bavarde me manque. "Peut-être que je peux venir dimanche à la maison pour le dîner?" suggéré-je. Ça ferait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec eux, quoi qu'il en soit. Ils me manquent aussi et je sais que les prochaines semaines vont être encore plus occupées.

Edward n'a pas de réunions prévues le week-end prochain, il n'y a pas de raison de retourner à Seattle alors je n'ai pas besoin de travailler. Car après New York, la semaine prochaine, nous irons directement à Londres.

 _"Oh, ce serait charmant!"_ s'exclame-t-elle. _"Tu cuisines, je pâtisse?"_

Ah, le bon vieux temps. Je souris, nostalgique. Maman est une cuisinière terrible mais elle sait faire les desserts les plus délicieux, et depuis toujours c'était notre truc quand je vivais à la maison. Je fais le dîner, et maman le dessert.

"Bonne idée, maman." Je souris. "Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous allons au Pike Place avant?" demandé-je pleine d'espoir. Un autre truc à nous. Nous achetons ensemble tout ce dont nous allons avoir besoin et passons une journée entre filles.

" _Oui! Tout comme au bon vieux temps_!" rit-elle, et j'échoue à étouffer un bâillement.

" _Oh, je suis désolée, chérie. Je vais te laisser dormir un peu. On se verrai dimanche et nous pourrons bavarder beaucoup plus!_ "

"D'accord, je t'aime," ris-je avec lassitude, secouant la tête, amusée par elle. "Dis à papa que je l'aime."

 _" Je le ferai et je t'aimes aussi. Bisou Bisou_!"

 **Et voilà c'était Renée … qu'en pensez-vous?**


	81. 81 - Bella

.

 **81 – Bella**

 _Demande-moi ma couleur préférée :) ~ Bella_

 _D'accord? Quelle est ta couleur préférée? -Edward_

 _Verte. Demande-moi pourquoi ~ Bella_

 _Tu es trop adorable. Très bien, Miss Swan. Pourquoi verte? -Edward_

 _C'est la couleur de tes yeux. Je sais, c'est ringard! : P ~ Bella_

 _Je répète. Tu es trop adorable. Est-ce mon tour maintenant? -Edward_

 _Ça dépend. Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi si tu aimes la couleur de la merde ;) ~ Bella_

 _C'est noté. Tout d'abord, tes yeux sont beaux et ils ne me rappellent pas la merde! Deuxièmement, ma couleur préférée est argent –Edward_

 _Tss tss tss. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire des études de design graphique pour te dire qu'argent n'est pas une couleur, M. Cullen ~ Bella_

 _Je suppose que ça m'est égal ma jolie. Je maintiens que c'est ma préférée -Edward._

 _Et je souhaite que ce soir tu changeras ;) ~ Bella_

 _Comment? –Edward_

 _Je ne dirais rien. BTW*, où es-tu? ~ Bella [*au fait]_

 _Je vois que tu n'as pas étudié l'anglais. Je ne vais plus jamais t'envoyer de_ _messages. Et je suis presque au club. Emmett me retrouvera_ _à l'extérieur -Edward_

 _OK! A bientôt sexy! MDR Temps d'être coquine ~ Bella_

"Pourquoi par l'enfer ce sourire ringard, Dee?" Ledit sourire est toujours plâtré sur mon visage alors que je regarde Jessica.

"Oh, ce n'est n'est rien," dis-je. "Maintenant. Garde-robe. Je pense que je vais mettre le corset noir en satin avec les talons assortis. Et les bas noirs, aussi. "

"D'accord. Quant au soutien-gorge et string? "

Je souris en coin. "Verts."

* * *

 **Il va tomber raide!**


	82. 82 - Edward

**.**

 **82 – Edward**

Je secoue la tête avec amusement. Elle est juste trop mignonne. "MDR?" murmurai-je à moi-même en sortant de la voiture.

Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Je considère de demander à l'employé du service parking en lui remettant mes clés, mais ... non.

"Edward!" J'entends mon cousin. " C'est bon de te voir en cet extraordinaire vendredi soir."

Oui. Je vais demandai à ce "mec."

Malheureusement Emmett ne parle pas non plus le langage des messages mais après avoir réfléchi, je suis soulagé. Il a plus de trente ans, après tout, et personne ne nous trouvera à surfer dans les communautés d'Internet. C'est là où on apprend à bousiller notre langue, non?

Une fois assis dans la zone VIP, le message est oublié.

"Alors ... tu sors avec la fille de Charlie Swan, hein?" Son sourire est grand et il agite ses sourcils. "Je dois le dire, j'étais incrédule quand Dee m'a dit son vrai nom et... la connexion entre vous deux."

"Tu continues à l'appeler Dee?" demandé-je avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

"C'est son nom au club." Il hausse les épaules. Puis sourit à nouveau. "Delicious Dee."

Je ne discute pas de la partie délicieuse.

"Et pour une raison quelconque, elle travaille dans le carre VIP ce soir. Je me demande pourquoi…" dit-il en riant. "Pourrais-tu en être la raison, peut-être?"

Et je grimace de satisfaction, parce que... merde ouais!

* * *

 **Qu'a-t-elle prévu pour lui?**


	83. 83 - Bella

**.**

 **83 – Bella**

Nous sommes seulement trois danseuses sur la scène principale ce soir.

Nous sommes plus agressives, nous ne faisons pas semblant d'être innocentes.

Nous sommes le sexe.

 _Disturbia_ de Rihanna se fait entendre, et Emmett nous présente.

Le masque noir en dentelle couvre mes yeux et mes pommettes.

 _Mais tu sais qui je suis, Edward, et cela... ceci est pour toi._

"Bondage Bree!" Et elle sort ...

"Delicious Dee!" Et je sors ...

"Cockteasing Claire!" Et elle sort ...

 _Je vais devenir folle maintenant*_

La barre du milieu est pour moi.

Je la dépasse pour m'avancer au bord de la scène, nous le faisons toutes et nous sommes là.

Sourires sexy pour le public, je mords ma lèvre ... Je leur envoie un baiser.

Nous y voilà, les mecs!

 _C'est un voleur dans la nuit_

 _Qui vient à toi et t'embarques_

 _Il s'empare de ton âme Et te consume_

Humm, Edward me consumant est tout ce à quoi je peux penser quand je prends le mât et glisse vers le bas. Plus d'une fois. Autour et autour, le rythme est lourd. Je grince et glisse, je lâche, j'écarte les jambes. Les mains, mes propres mains caressent mes cuisses. Le sourire sur mon visage promet du plaisir. Permets-moi d'être **ta** mauvaise fille pour la nuit, Edward.

 _C'est comme si l'obscurité recouvrait la lumière_

 _Perturbée_

 _Est-ce que je t'effraie ce soir ?_

 _Ton esprit est perturbé_

 _Il ne fait pas ce que tu aimes_

 _Perturbée_

 _Perturbée_

Claire et moi marchons vers le bord à nouveau, nous nous regardons. Les yeux qui déshabillent, les yeux qui dévorent. Les mains tactiles. Les mains qui travaillent sur les corsets. Sourires que la foule réclame... Voulez-vous que nous continuions?

Et ils le veulent.

Ils le veulent.

Avec un baiser sur sa clavicule nue, j'arrive derrière elle et défait le corset.

Elle reste en dentelle rouge foncé.

A moi.

Claire se déplace derrière moi, je fais face à l'auditoire.

Ma tête retombe sur son épaule, mes yeux sont sur toi, Edward, tu es là-bas, tu veux que tes mains soient celles de Claire. Et elles le seront chéri, je te le promets.

 _Libère-moi de cette malédiction dans laquelle je suis tombée_

 _J'essaie de me protéger_

 _Mais je lutte_

 _Si tu peux partir fais-le oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Je pense que je vais devenir ah, ah, ah, ah, aaah_

Mon corset est parti.

Je souffle un baiser vers la zone VIP là-haut, il est pour toi et tu le sais.

Aimes-tu le vert maintenant, Edward?

...

*Disturbia de Rihanna

* * *

 ** _Il n'y a que Bella qui se pose cette question…_**


	84. 84 - Edward

.

84 – Edward

Elle est le péché.

Un délicieux péché.

Le sexe pur.

Et je la veux. Maintenant. Ce serait bien d'avoir un lit alors je pourrai juste la prendre comme ça.

Dieu sait que ma bite est prête pour cela.

"Trois danseuses VIP sont en chemin mec," me dit Emmett par-dessus la musique… et je regarde Bella et ses… amies disparaitre derrière la scène. "Asseyons-nous d'accord?"

Je ne réponds pas mais je le suis vers nos sièges et je bois ma bière cul sec comme si ma vie en dépendait. Putain. Son corps, la façon dont elle bouge, bougera-t-elle ainsi, ici? Près de moi, il y a approximativement dix ou quinze hommes. Et la scène, la petite scène ici, vont-elles danser pour tous ces hommes? Seigneur.

"Est-ce que l'espace est suffisant pour trois danseuses," lui demandé-je en me penchant vers lui.

"Non d'habitude il n'y en a que deux qui viennent ici," me dit-il. "Il y en a trois ce soir parce que l'une d'entre elle est pour un client…"

Et son sourire me dit que c'est moi qui suis le client.

Ce qui fait que Bella sera la danseuse.

Elle ne sera là que pour moi, pendant que les deux autres distrairont les autres hommes affamés.

"Ouais, as-tu une idée de combien tu es chanceux?" rit-il quand je déglutis. "Dee est nouvelle ici et elle a déjà des gens qui la suivent."

Je suis le seul pour qui elle dansera. Le premier, le seul, le dernier.

Oui. Oui, je suis un putain de chanceux.

"Ah et les voilà Cullen! Assieds-toi et profite!"


	85. 85 - Bella

.

85 – Bella

Pendant que Claire et Bree se préparent pour un autre show sur la scène principale, Kate, Jessica et moi montons au carré VIP. Plus de masque. Nous sommes en lingerie.

Quand nous arrivons, Kate et Jessica vont vers la scène mais pas moi et il est là. Ma démarche est assurée, il me boit du regard. Il est assis dans un fauteuil en cuir. Emmett s'en va en riant de bon cœur et la musique commence.

Il hausse un sourcil alors que je me penche au-dessus de lui.

Je le respire.

Mes seins sont tout près de son visage et je chuchote.

De façon séduisante.

"Sois gentil avec moi, c'est ma première fois."

Il gronde.

Je suis fichue.

* * *

 _ **Qui est fichu?**_


	86. 86 - Edward

.

 **86 – Edward**

Je suis fichu.

La musique que je reconnais arrive et Bella bouge.

Alors.

Putain.

Sexy.

 _This tainted love you've given_

 _(Cet amour infecté que tu m'as donné)_

 _I give you all a boy could give you_

 _(Je t'ai donné tout ce qu'un garçon peut donner)_

 _Take my tears_

 _(Prends mes larmes)_

 _And that's not nearly all_

 _(Et ce n'est pas près d'être fini)_

 _Tainted love_

 _(Amour souillé)_

Mon jeans est serré au bon endroit. Elle le sait. Son cul est juste là.

"Quelle st ta couleur préférée Edward?" murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je grogne en sentant ses seins s'appuyer contre mon torse.

"Vert bébé."

Ensuite ses mains glissent sur mes avant-bras, remontant les manches de mon pull noir et c'est bon, j'ai besoin de sentir peau contre peau. _Seigneur._ La tension est serrée. Sa bouche est près de mon oreille, mes mains sont serrées en poing à mes côtés putain, j'ai besoin de toucher.

 _Don't touch me please_

 _(Ne me touche pas s'il te plait)_

 _I cannot stand the way you tease_

 _(Je ne supporte pas ta façon de me tourmenter)_

"Quelqu'un est dur…" ronronne-t-elle en frottant son cul délectable sur ma braguette. Et avant que je puisse répondre, bien que je n'aie pas la moindre idée de comment répondre, elle se retourne et se met à califourchon sur moi.

 _"Bella,"_ grogné-je et c'est un avertissement, je n'ai pas autant de retenue.

Elle gémit et tire sur mes cheveux, envoyant des vagues de plaisir à mon érection. Je touche ses fesses, incapable de me retenir. Elle se cambre et pivote ses hanches.

Je pousse.

Elle grogne.

Je grogne.

 _Touch me baby_

 _(Touche-moi bébé)_

 _Tainted love_

 _Touch me baby_

 _(Touche moi bébé)_

 _Tainted love_

"Je pense…" souffle-telle dans mon oreille. _Je_ pense que ma queue va exploser. "… qu'il est temps pour tes privilèges de VIP."

 _Oui._

Emmett me l'a dit. Des pièces privées.

"Et Edward?" Elle s'arrête, elle titille et mord mon cou avant de le lécher pour l'apaiser, me rendant complètement fou. "J'ai dit à Emmett d'éteindre les caméras de sécurité dans la chambre."

Mais… mais… mais…


	87. 87 - Bella

.

 **87 – Bella**

Il est incroyablement allumé alors que je le conduis dans les espaces privés. Enfer et moi aussi. Mon string est trempé. Il marche derrière moi, tout près, nous nous touchons presque. Mais nous n'entrons pas exactement dans une chambre c'est la raison pour laquelle je sais que je n'imagine pas qu'il est nerveux. Comme je l'ai dit ce n'est pas une chambre. C'est une pièce avec une barre verticale, des murs rouge foncé, un sol noir et brillant, un canapé en cuir noir, avec un fauteuil assorti et un système de stéréo.

Des caméras dans les coins pour s'assurer que la danseuse ne craint rien. Pour être sûr que rien d'illégal n'a lieu. Mais Edward et moi sommes différents. Emmett n'a pas hésité quand je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait éteindre les caméras. Il a simplement dit : "Ne le tue pas. Tu es la nuit du jour de Karen."

 _Et oh comme si je ne le savais pas déjà._

"Prends un siège M. Cullen," dis-je en faisant signe vers le canapé.

Je vais vers la stéréo.

Nous n'allons pas avoir de sexe.

Mais c'est le moment où l'homme va avoir une bonne fellation.

* * *

 _ **Nous allons garder ça pour la prochaine fois**_

 _ **Désolée...**_


	88. 88 - Edward

.

 **88 – Edward**

La musique commence. C'est lent et sexy et je regarde. Je la regarde venir vers moi. Talons hauts, bas. Soutien-gorge et string. Et elle est bien. L'argent n'est pas une couleur c'est un métal. Mais vert est une couleur et je l'aime, je l'adore.

Respirer profondément, je lui fais confiance.

Elle est détendue et incroyablement sexy, je suis raide et ennuyé par moi-même.

Je suis nerveux, c'est nouveau. Tout ça. Mais … putain, je _le veux._

Je veux cela sans me sentir coupable.

 _I loose all control_

 _(Je perds tout contrôle)_

 _When you grab a hold_

 _(Quand tu saisis)_

 _And you do your trick_

 _(Et fais ton coup)_

 _I love it when you lick_

 _(J'aime ça quand tu lèches)_

J'arque un sourcil. A propos des paroles.

Elle me sourit. "Mettons-nous un peu plus à l'aise, d'accord?"

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle suggère mais je sais que je ne vais pas lui dire non.

"Tout ce que tu veux ma belle," dis-je, la voix rauque, en me penchant en avant. Et ensuite elle est là entre mes jambes et je la regarde, la femme hoche la tête. Une fois pour oui… tout. Alors je touche. Mes mais vont sur ses mollets, yeux toujours fixés haut, plus haut, je caresse ses cuisses.

 _You've got lock and key_

 _Every part of me_

 _Know what makes me tick_

 _I love it when you kick_

Je la regarde pour être sûr mais quand je tire sur son string, ses yeux me disent que j'ai tout bon.

Avec une petite respiration tremblante je le fais glisser. Et quand je regarde à nouveau, son soutien gorge est parti aussi.

"Putain," sifflé-je entre mes dents.

Elle se relève en bas et talons.

 _Don't make my body wait no longer_

 _(Ne fais pas attendre mon corps plus longtemps)_

 _Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

 _(Parce que ma chatte est prête à jouer jouer jouer jouer jouer)_

"Seigneur, Bella," marmonné-je. Je lèche mes lèvres, c'est ce qu'elle veut? Putain, oui. Je n'hésite pas, je le veux aussi. Tellement. Toujours. J'aime ça. Alors je la prends. Près toujours plus près jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit là et je lèche. Seigneur, je lèche toute la longueur de sa chatte humide.

"Oh putain Edward," gémit-elle.

Ma langue va plus loin, putain… elle est… si… mouillée.

 _I lose all control_

 _When you grab a hold_

 _And do your trick_

 _I love it when you lick_

Je vois le plaisir que je lui donne, putain je le goûte même.

"Je veux plus," marmonne-t-elle. "Je veux ta queue chéri."

Putain.

Elle me repousse et je me retrouve couché sur le canapé. Sur le dos. Je respire lourdement, léchant mes lèvres pour savourer son goût. Les yeux affamés et la dévorant pendant qu'elle défait la fermeture de mon jeans.

Je me soulève, elle peut le descendre. Ensuite c'est au tour de mon boxer et je grogne quand mon érection est libérée.

 _It feels so good I'm going crazy_

 _(C'est si bon je deviens fou)_

 _My eyes roll back inside my head_

 _(Mes yeux roulent à l'arrière de ma tête)_

"Sur le dos," m'ordonne-t-elle à bout de souffle.

J'obéis.

Mais quand je suis sur le dos elle ne se met pas à califourchon.

Bien si en fait… mais elle s'installe au-dessus de mon visage.

Je ne m'en plains pas. Du tout, mais…

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella?" dis-je la voix éraillée.

Elle enroule ses doigts autour de ma queue douloureuse et mouillée.

"Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire?" me demande-t-elle et je suis un peu déstabilisé par le sérieux de sa question. Pardonnez-moi mais c'est difficile de se concentrer quand sa féminité est littéralement à quelques centimètres de mon visage, de ma bouche en attente. Sans mentionner sa main qui travaille sur ma queue. Lentement. Douce torture.

Mais j'essaie de marmonner un "non" parce que je sais qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

"Ecoute les paroles," c'est tout ce qu'elle me dit.

 _And hold on tight_

 _(Tiens bien serré)_

 _Hope you aint scared_

 _(J'espère que tu n'es pas effrayé)_

 _I promise I'll return the favor_

 _(Je te promets de te retourner la faveur)_

Je frissonne, ma queue tressaute dans sa main, je suis parti.

"Fais-moi confiance. Je _veux_ cela Edward. Tellement."

Je suis incapable de parler.

Heureusement elle n'attend pas que je lui réponde.

A la place elle se baisse sur moi et je grogne en goûtant sa chaleur à nouveau. Mes mains, sont là au cas où elle essaierait de s'éloigner. Je ne le lui permettrai pas. J'aime cela, j'en ai envie, j'ai envie de son goût, de son odeur, de son plaisir. Je donnerai tout pour ça. Et je le fais. Je lèche, lape et suce et grogne et _putain,_ sa… elle… putain. Je gémis fort contre sa chatte quand je sens sa langue sur ma bite. Nettoyant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Ensuite ses lèvres… l'entourent et elle me suce.

Elle _veut_ cela, je me le rappelle.

Il faut que je lui fasse confiance.

Je ferme mes yeux.

 _I lose all control_

 _When you grab a hold_

 _And you do your trick_

 _I love it when you lick_

Ma langue la pénètre et je la baise doucement, elle se tortille, mes mains la font bouger plus vite. Nous nous déplaçons, lentement et sensuellement ensemble. Elle plonge, je prends. Et je réalise… qu'elle est plus mouillée à prisent. Ce qui signifie… qu'elle le veut vraiment. Que je l'allume.

Je gémis.

Et gémis…

Et gémis…

En réalisant.

Elle suce plus fort et plus vite.

Des frissons me parcourent.

Et puis elle m'encourage à pousser.

Je pense que je vais exploser.

 _You've got lock and key_

 _(Tu as la serrure et la clé)_

 _Every part of me_

 _(Chaque partie de moi)_

 _Know what makes me tick_

 _(Tu sais ce qui me fait réagir)_

 _I love it when you lick_

 _(J'aime quand tu lèches)_

"Putain, Isabella," grogné-je.

Elle me libère une seconde simplement pour gémir, "je suis si proche Edward."

 _Lick_

J'ajoute mes doigts, deux, je frotte son clitoris en continuant à la baiser avec ma langue.

Plus près, je suis très proche aussi.

Elle prend mes boules en coupe, les masse. Je vais mourir. Sa langue tourne autour de mon bout, les dents raclent. Je me tends.

 _Your every touch excites me_

 _(Chaque pression m'exciteà_

 _And damnit, I aint too proud to beg_

 _(Et putain je suis trop fier pour supplier)_

"Bella," soufflé-je, "Je vais venir."

Elle ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, elle gémit autour de moi. Elle accélère, plus vite, plus fort et je cogne contre le fond de sa gorge.

Je referme les yeux.

Elle jouit.

Directement.

Juste là.

Et ça me fait venir à mon tour.

Je prends, je donne. Elle prend, elle donne.

Avec un grognement sourd, j'explose, poussant instinctivement plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Son gémissement me calme.

Frissons et spasmes. Elle me lèche pour me nettoyer.

J'en reste sans voix.

Sur le canapé nous sommes un tas haletant.

Son sourire est paresseux, ses yeux heureux, elle est satisfaite.

Je suis presque mort.

Pourtant mon cœur bat.

Donne-moi une minute ou dix.

* * *

 **ça se passerait _presque_ de commentaire...**

 **j'ai dit presque ;-)**


	89. 89 - Edward

.

 **89 - Edward**

Pas de questions. Je la ramène chez avec moi après. Elle me dit qu'elle ne veut pas dormir dans le lit que je partageais avec Karen. Je lui dis que j'ai une nouvelle maison et voilà. Enfer, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand on m'a remis les papiers du divorce. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je reste vivre dans cette maison.

Main dans la main, nous entrons dans ma maison. Nos corps proches, nous dormons en paix. Nus.

Je pensais que nous allions nous réveiller ensemble aussi mais cela n'arrive pas.

Ce qui se passe c'est que je me réveille seul ... mais Bella revient avant que je ne me lève.

"Que dirais-tu d'un matin paresseux au lit?" demande-t-elle avec un sourire, tenant un sachet.

Un sachet de Starbucks.

Mon sourire est grand quand je m'adosse contre la tête de lit.

Elle nous a acheté le petit-déjeuner.

"Putain parfait," ris-je avec ma voix du matin.

Il y a un Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha avec mon nom dessus, ainsi que des bagels et - comme Bella dirait - des friandises.

Je sais que je n'ai jamais été autant en paix. C'est tout ce qu'elle fait.

Et dans le lit... elle porte mon boxer et mon t-shirt.

Je suis irrévocablement amoureux d'elle.

Je veux que ce qui est mien soit nôtre.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	90. 90 - Bella

.

 **90 - Bella**

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que Karen lui a fait mais ce qu'elle a réussi à faire est de rendre Edward peu sûr de lui. Il doute de lui quand il s'agit des choses où il est bon. Il sait qu'il est un excellent architecte et homme d'affaires mais sur le plan personnel, il ne sait pas à quel point il est incroyable. Alors, je passe notre paresseux samedi matin au lit en lui donnant tout de moi. Je lui parle de ma vie, je lui dis pourquoi je danse, ce que je veux faire à l'avenir et qu'il est bien clair, que je me vois avec lui en permanence. En d'autres termes, je le laisse entrer dans ma vie. Il sait maintenant que la danse pour moi est juste pour un starter. J'aime et je veux continuer à le faire encore une autre année ou deux. Parce que j'ai un projet et je lui le dis.

Je veux ouvrir ma propre boite, où je peux travailler comme graphiste, j'ai étudié pour cela.

Je lui dis aussi que mon salaire de _Girlesque_ est pour ma boite. J'économise pour ne pas avoir à faire un prêt plus important que nécessaire. C'est mon rêve depuis longtemps et j'économise depuis trois ans.

Je lui dis tout.

Puis, plus tard ce soir-là après ses réunions, je lui montre à nouveau que mon corps lui appartient. Pour d'autres, au club, je suis Dee. Mais je suis sa Bella et je lui montre tout cela. Je lui montre combien je le désire et combien de plaisir il me donne en me rendant toutes les faveurs, chaque caresse, chaque baiser.

Et pourquoi dois-je faire tout cela et n'attends rien en retour?

Parce-que je l'aime.

Il me donnera tout quand il sera prêt.

Il a juste besoin de temps.

* * *

 _ **Finalement Bella donne des explications...**_

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite**_

 _ **Bonne soirée!**_

* * *

 _L'instant pub : nous postons une nouvelle fic sur notre site_

 _Il s'agit de Sleep Humpers :_

 ** _L'histoire de deux être imparfaits_**

 ** _qui deviennent parfaits l'un pour l'autre._**

 _Si cette fic vous tente vous êtes les bienvenues..._

 _fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_


	91. 91 - Bella

.

 **91 – Bella**

Après avoir passé le dimanche avec maman et papa, je suis ... foutrement sans voix.

Épuisée et sans voix.

Je n'ai posé aucune question sur Edward mais cela ne veut pas dire que maman ne voulait pas parler de lui. Et elle l'a fait. Elle est bavarde, c'est indéniable et ce qui est indéniable aussi est que je voulais qu'elle continue à m'en dire plus mais à la fin j'en ai eu marre.

Et j'envisage sérieusement de traquer Karen.

Voyez-vous, j'avais l'impression que mes parents étaient proches de Karen mais j'avais tort. Tellement tort. Apparemment, ils étaient amis avec elle à cause d'Edward.

Elle était sa femme et donc une amie de maman et papa aussi.

Seigneur, je ne savais pas à quel point Karen était une putain de mégère.

Papa était plutôt calme parce qu'il n'est pas une commère mais je pouvais voir qu'il était d'accord avec tout ce que maman disait.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous que Karen ait fait?**


	92. 92 - Bella

.

 **92 - Bella**

Une fois au lit, je contemple le plafond. Je veux Edward ici à côté de moi ou ... en fait je veux être dans le lit d'Edward. Avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas ce soir avec toute cette merde dans ma tête. De plus, il est tard et je suis sûre qu'il est endormi. Nous allons partir pour New York très tôt demain matin, après tout.

Donc, je suis là. Et je contemple le plafond.

Pendant que les mots de maman résonnent dans ma tête.

 _"Elle s'est servie de lui. Purement et simplement. Elle savait combien Edward est généreux et elle en_ _a profité."_

 _"Il n'a jamais dit non. Elle l'a manipulé."_

 _"Nous avions encore vingt ans quand elle a commencé et je suis sacrément contente d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de faire un contrat de mariage. Autrement qui sait ce qu'elle aurait réussi à lui prendre en plus?"_

 _"Elle disait souvent_ 'Edward, mon chéri, je suis une femme. Je sais de quoi je parle' _. Je jure que je pourrais lui tordre le cou pour la façon dont elle a lentement mais sûrement réussi à le briser. Il est passé de fort et plein de vie à faible et sans vie. Elle l'a fait sentir comme un moins que rien"._

 _"Et mon Dieu, chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler, il ne voulait rien entendre. Pas parce qu'il ne me croyait pas mais parce qu'il prenait_ _ses vœux sérieusement. On se marie pour la vie et il avait l'intention de tenir_ _sa promesse. Il était fidèle, il n'a jamais cessé de donner et de lui obéir comme un chien, putain. Pardonne mon langage, mais ... pouah!"_

 _"La seule chose à laquelle elle était bonne ... eh bien, en dehors de détruire Edward ... était de s'occuper des enfants. Elle était femme au foyer et elle avait du temps et elle aimait les enfants. Cependant, elle a utilisé cela contre Edward._ _Il ne voulait pas d'enfant et elle si. Ainsi, elle le culpabilisait et le faisait se sentir encore pire. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait le convaincre mais c'est la seule chose qu'il lui a refusé. Je ne lui reproche rien - la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être obligé de prendre soin de quelqu'un. Il a perdu ses parents à l'âge de quatorze ans et depuis, il a pris soin de lui-même. Sa tante et son oncle n'ont pas fait beaucoup. Ils lui ont donné la nourriture et un toit et ils ont payé ses quatre premières années à l'université. En dehors de cela, il a tout fait lui-même. Ce dont il a besoin c'est de quelqu'un qui prendra soin de lui pour changer."_

Voilà quelques-unes des choses que maman m'avait dites.

* * *

 ** _Vos impressions?_**


	93. 93 - Edward

.

 **93 - Edward**

Quand je vois Bella arriver à Sea Tac ce lundi matin, mon sourire reflète le sien car nous sommes conscients que nous avons acheté du café pour l'autre.

"Hé, c'est mon travail!" taquine-t-elle, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

Je l'attire plus près de moi, ravi de l'avoir près de moi à nouveau et le baiser ressemble un peu à de douces retrouvailles. Maintenant, nous en avons pour près de deux semaines avant de revenir à Seattle.

"Bonjour, ma belle," murmuré-je, mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

"Voyons voir si les grands esprits se rencontrent?"

Avec un sourire, elle lève la boisson pour moi et quand je sens la menthe et vois la crème fouettée, le café noir que j'ai acheté pour moi-même est vite oublié.

"Qu'as-tu acheté?" demandé-je, désignant son propre café.

"Thé", dit-elle en souriant curieusement à celui que j'ai acheté.

Je souris en coin. "Caramel Cappuccino avec un coup supplémentaire d'expresso."

Elle jette son thé, prenant avec impatience le cappuccino.

Main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés, nous nous dirigeons vers notre terminal.

Après être monté dans l'avion, je lui demande comment était son dîner avec Charlie et Renée.

Elle regarde par le hublot, une grimace sur son visage.


	94. 94 - Bella

.

 ** _94 - Bella_**

Je lui dis que maman m'a parlé de Karen un bon moment et Edward grimace légèrement avant de hocher la tête en comprenant. Il connait ma mère après tout et elle est la commère que nous aimons le plus. Puis il soupire et me dit que nous parlerons dès que nous arriverons à New York.

Pour alléger l'ambiance je sors mon téléphone.

 _Ma douche matinale a été bien solitaire sans toi ;) – Bella_

Quand il lit, il tousse… une seule fois.

Avant de se réajuster subtilement.

Et à ma grande surprise, il me répond.

 _Quand nous serons à NY je pense que ce serait bien que tu me montres comment tu gères cette solitude – Edward_

Putain.

"En voilà un défi, M. Cullen!" _Mais après que nous ayons parlé de Karen._


	95. 95 - Edward

.

 **95 - Edward**

Je suggère que nous nous reposions un peu quand nous arrivons à notre hôtel à New York mais Bella dit que non. Je suggère que nous nous douchions mais elle dit non. Je lui dis que j'ai faim et elle me commande une satanée pizza. Elle sait que j'essaie de repousser. Et maintenant… Maintenant une autre pizza que je ne mange pas et… nous sommes assis dans le séjour. Elle attend. Je suis terrifié.

La vérité doit être dite et je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Et ce qui est vrai c'est que je n'ai pas réalisé combien j'étais malheureux jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Je pensais que ma vie était bien. Bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Charlie était toujours aussi pressé de rentrer chez lui près de Renée et pourquoi je ne ressentais pas ça pour Karen mais j'étais toujours content de ce que j'avais parce que je ne voulais pas être jaloux.

On dit que l'herbe est plus verte dans le pré d'à côté mais je ne le savais pas parce que je n'avais jamais regardé. Pourquoi regarder si tu ne peux pas l'avoir? Pourquoi te tenter toi-même?

J'ai épousé Karen et je n'ai pas pris cela à la légère.

Etait-ce mal pour moi de l'épouser? Bien sûr je l'avais épousée pour les mauvaises raisons mais j'avais fait mon lit et… je m'y étais habitué.

Alors la première chose que je dis à Bella… "Je pensais que j'étais heureux ou au moins, parfaitement content."


	96. 96 - Bella

.

 **96 – Bella**

"Je pensais que j'étais heureux ou au moins parfaitement content."

Je ne dis rien. Je reste assise dans le fauteuil. Le menton sur mes genoux, recroquevillée comme une boule. Et Edward assis sur le canapé, ses coudes sur ses genoux, les yeux baissés, comme s'il parlait au sol.

"Je peux seulement imaginer ce que Renée a dit," marmonne-t-il en ricanant. " Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé Karen."

Quel euphémisme!

"D'accord," dit-il en soupirant de nouveau et en frottant son visage las. "Je… ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire Bella. Je veux dire… la seule chose que je sache c'est que j'ai toujours voulu la sécurité."

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je comprends même s'il ne me regarde pas. "C'est compréhensible," dis-je doucement. "Tu n'as pas eu ça en grandissant."

"C'est vrai," convient-il en hochant la tête rapidement. "Et… bon c'était une amie." Il hausse les épaules. "Une chose en amenant une autre… et… c'était… _confortable._ "

Confortable n'a pas le goût de ce qui est bien. Je peux le voir sur lui. Le confort n'est pas aussi suffisant qu'il le devrait.

"Je sais cela Edward," lui dis-je tranquillement. "Ce que je ne sais pas c'est comment elle t'a traité." Il lève les yeux pour me regarder avec un froncement de sourcil. "Tu sais qu'elle l'a fait," lui fais-je remarquer, espérant qu'il ne croyait plus cela. "Je veux dire… quelle est la dernière fois où tu as fait quelque chose pour toi?"

Sa bouche s'ouvre pour me répondre mais… rien n'en sort.

Exactement.

Malheureusement j'ai bien peur d'avoir eu plus de faits de la part de ma mère que d'Edward, parce que je doute qu'il sache combien Karen l'a malmené.


	97. 97 - Edward

.

 **97 – Edward**

Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que Karen m'a malmené. Je veux dire, je suis responsable aussi. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant et elle est restée quand même, croyant toujours qu'elle pourrait me faire changer d'idée et je n'ai pas discuté avec elle. Si je l'ai fait. Mais après quatre ans de supplications j'en suis resté au _non_ avant de partir. Et elle a continué. Peut-être aurai-je dû deviner comment ça allait finir. Peut-être aurai-je dû divorcer parce que je savais qu'elle voulait des enfants et que je n'en voulais pas. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai continué à vivre. Nous nous disputions et ça finissait quand je décidais de passer la nuit dans une des chambres d'amis et puis c'était terminé. Pour cette fois. Quelques semaines plus tard, ça recommençait, encore.

Je suppose qu'à la fin elle a réalisé que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

C'est quand elle m'a donné les papiers du divorce.


	98. 98 - Edward

.

 **98 – Edward**

Nous n'étions pas bien pour l'autre mais nous sommes restés mariés pendant plusieurs années et nous étions coincés.

Y avait-il des choses que je voulais dans ma vie et qui étaient impossibles à cause de Karen. Absolument, exactement de la même façon qu'à cause de moi elle n'a pas pu avoir la clôture blanche autour de la maison et 2,2 enfants.

Alors je raconte tout cela à Bella. Je lui explique que les enfants étaient le plus grand problème. Elle en voulait – pas moi. Je n'en ai jamais voulu, jamais mais… je sais aussi que j'irai très loin pour satisfaire Bella. Je sais par exemple que si elle veut des enfants, je n'hésiterai pas et je sais que j'aimerais nos enfants. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que je suis amoureux de Bella. Je ne me suis jamais senti de cette façon avec Karen.

Bien sûr je ne dis pas à Bella que je ferai tout pour elle… déjà…

Je le ferai mais je ne suis pas prêt. Ou _peut-être_ que je le suis mais je ne sais pas encore comment elle envisage notre relation. Ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi depuis que Bella est revenue de Seattle après tout. Et de nouveau… Bella m'a montré combien elle était engagée dans cette relation.

Alors je suppose que l'hésitation vient de moi.


	99. 99 - Edward

.

 **99 – Edward**

Et au sujet des enfants ... ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas. J'aime les enfants. Je n'ai rien contre les enfants – c'est juste que je ne me suis jamais imaginé en tant que parent. Ce n'est pas une image avec laquelle je suis à l'aise et je reconnais qu'une grande partie de moi est soulagée quand Bella ne réagit pas mal au problème que j'aie eus avec Karen. Ça me rend curieux - ne veut-elle pas d'enfants un jour? Et je suppose que j'ai ma preuve. Je suis prêt à dire à Bella que je lui donnerai tout, parce que je veux savoir ce qu'elle veut dans l'avenir. En d'autres termes, j _e veux_ être dans son futur et je veux savoir ce que je peux faire pour m'assurer d'y être.

En fin de compte, j'ai parlé à Bella des problèmes que j'avais eu avec Karen et je lui ai dit que Karen a finalement renoncé, ce qui a conduit au divorce.

Cependant, Bella ne pense pas que j'ai tout dit. Elle ne dit rien et son expression me dit ... _Oui? Continue._

Mais voilà.

Euh?

Je n'ai plus rien à dire.

* * *

 **Et vous qu'avez-vous à dire…**


	100. 100 - Edward

.

 **100 – Edward**

Alors ... quand Bella se rend compte qu'en fait j'ai fini… que j'ai tout dit ... elle me regarde incrédule.

"C'est tout?" demande-t-elle, et je sais que c'est une question rhétorique car la réponse évidente est non. "Bon, alors tu ne voulais pas d'enfants et elle a fait... faisait... quoi que ce soit mais il y a tellement plus, Edward. Ne vois-tu pas cela? Ne vois-tu pas comment tu te dévalorises tout le temps? Il est toujours question des autres."

C'est trop. Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je sais exactement qui je suis et je me débrouille très bien.

"Les décisions que je prends ne sont pas basées sur les autres," lui dis-je sur la défensive. "Je suis parfaitement bien, Bella, et je n'ai pas de problème pour exprimer mes pensées."

"Vraiment?" demande-t-elle sèchement, manifestement ne me croyant pas. "Par exemple, si tu veux regarder le journal et moi un film, qu'allons-nous regarder?"

Je réponds au tac au tac. "Probablement un film mais c'est parce que je suis un gentleman."

"Oui, si cela se produit parfois. Mais si tu cèdes à chaque fois, alors nope!" Elle aussi répond du tac au tac. "Edward, elle t'a traité comme un moins que rien!" AIE. "Karen t'a poussé à bout et ce que tu appelles un comportement de gentleman est quelque chose qu'elle a exploité, elle en a profité jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de te prendre en considération."

Elle a tort.

Elle doit avoir tort.

Mais je sens que non.

Merde.

* * *

 **Pauvre Edward!**


	101. 101 - Bella

.

 **101 – Bella**

Il ne voit pas. Sérieusement, il ne voit pas qu'il a passé des années à agir comme le chiot de Karen.

Donc, j'enfonce le clou.

Après toutes les choses que Maman m'a dites c'est sûr comme l'enfer que j'aie les munitions.

"Je te connais, Edward," lui dis-je. "Et je sais que tu es prévenant. Pas parce que tu dois l'être, mais parce que c'est dans ta nature. Tu n'aimes pas quand les gens se sentent mal et tu détestes être la cause d'une dispute."

Il me regarde, ouvrant la bouche pour protester sans aucun doute mais je l'arrête. Je veux qu'il parle, mais je dois sortir ceci avant qu'il ne commence à défendre ses actions. "Je ne dis pas que tu cèdes à une dispute," dis-je. "Cependant tu ne laisserais jamais ça aller trop loin. Tu ferais même ne sorte qu'elle ne commence même pas."

Je fais une pause.

"Alors, si Karen voulait redécorer le salon, tu disais oui en lui donnant ta carte de crédit." Le regard qu'il me fait est celui que je lui retourne.

"Oui, Maman n'a pas lésiné sur les détails."

Il soupire et je continue. "La seule chose que tu ne lui as pas donné ce sont les enfants, alors ... " soufflé-je. "…elle utilisé cela et t'a fait te sentir coupable, non? "

Il ne dit rien.

* * *

 ** _Bella met les points sur les i_**


	102. 102 - Bella

.

 **102 - Bella**

"Bien. Si tu ne dis rien, alors je vais continuer," soufflé-je.

"Je me demande, quelle a été la dernière fois que Karen t'a donné quelque chose? Et je ne parle pas d'un cadeau d'anniversaire, Edward. Je parle simplement de réciprocité simple ou un putain de merci."

Il serre ses dents et je peux voir la colère s'installer, j'enfonce le clou encore plus sachant que le sujet suivant va l'emmerder. Oui, après vendredi il m'avait dit après ce que Karen pensait du sexe oral.

Elle trouve que c'est humiliant.

 _Salope! Moi_ _j'appelle ça_ _des conneries._

Je voulais en savoir plus mais Edward ne voulait pas en parler, arguant que parler de ce sujet le met mal à l'aise.

"Et j'aimerais savoir, Edward ... est-ce que Karen a jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour te plaire comme toi tu le faisais pour lui plaire?"

Ses yeux clignent avec fureur alors qu'il me fait face.

"Oui je parle de plaire à la fois sexuellement et non sexuellement. Parce que pour autant que je sache, tu as fait tout ce qu'elle voulait mais... qu'a-t-elle fait pour toi? A-t-elle demandé ce que tu voulais? S'en souciait-elle? T'en soucies-tu ? Était-ce acceptable pour elle de te rendre malheureux parce qu'elle est une femme? Serais-tu un porc juste parce que tu voulais quelque chose d'elle? A-t-elle souvent joué sa carte de femme et combien elle était délicate? Et laisse-moi deviner, tu as frotté ses pieds parce que tu étais un gentleman et un mari extraordinaire mais qu'a-t-elle jamais fait pour toi? "

Tous. Les. Clous. Enfoncés.

Et c'est parti.

* * *

 **Eh eh eh elle sait s'y prendre…**


	103. 103 - Edward

.

 **103 – Edward**

Je peux voir qu'elle attend que j'explose. Je peux voir qu'elle attend que je lui crie dessus ou me défende ou ... enfer, je ne sais pas mais il est clair qu'elle s'attend à un combat.

Elle ne l'aura pas.

Je ne peux pas crier sur Bella, parce que ... elle vient de dire ce que sa propre mère a essayé de me dire pendant des années. Seulement, je ne me suis pas permis d'écouter Renée. C'est différent avec Bella cependant et je ne peux pas ne pas l'écouter.

Non, je ne vais pas lui crier dessus.

Et s'il y a quelqu'un sur qui je veux crier, c'est moi.

Je me sens embarrassé, profondément humilié et en colère. Je sais que c'est ma fierté et je ne veux pas m'en soucier parce que c'est Bella - la femme dont je suis ridiculement amoureux mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir blessé par le fait qu'une jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans me connaisse mieux que je me connais. Je devrais me connaitre mieux. Bella ne devrait pas être celle qui peut me dire comment je me sens. Ou plutôt, elle ne devrait pas avoir raison. Je devrais avoir raison mais je n'ai pas raison.

Ça me frappe fort que je ne contrôle pas ma propre vie.

* * *

 **Espérons qu'il ne fera pas des bêtises…**


	104. 104 - Edward

.

 **104 - Edward**

J'ai… "… besoin de temps." C'est un murmure faible. Mais la constatation parait vraie. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. "Il me faut du temps," répété-je un peu plus fort cette fois et je regarde vers Bella.

Je vois la crainte dans ses yeux et ce n'était pas mon intention.

"Juste un moment," clarifié-je tranquillement, me levant doucement alors que mes pensées embrouillées me donnent enfin une direction. "Reste là," lui dis-je. "J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, d'accord?"

Elle mâchonne sa lèvre et hoche la tête avec hésitation et je m'échappe dans la salle de bain, passant un bon moment à tirer sur mes cheveux pendant que j'attends que l'eau de la douche se réchauffe.

Putain j'ai vraiment besoin d'y voir plus clair.


	105. 105 - Edward

.

 **105 – Edward**

Sous le jet d'eau chaude je reste là – roulant simplement des épaules de temps en temps. L'eau me fait du bien, ça me permet de me détendre un peu, de me débarrasser de cette tension que je ressens depuis si longtemps. Tendu toujours attendant que quelque chose arrive.

Je ne suis pas déprimé ni rien, je ne suis pas " _brisé_ ".

Je suis même heureux. C'est grâce à Bella.

Mais le fait que mon mariage ait été condamné dès le début fait très mal. Je n'aurai pas dû l'épouser. Je n'aurai pas dû. Je n'aurai pas dû céder. Je n'aurai pas dû laisser la culpabilité s'insinuer en moi mais je l'ai fait. Chaque fois que Karen avait voulu quelque chose je le lui avais donné parce que je me sentais coupable. Et même si elle savait que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, je me sentais coupable et j'ai laissé ma vie se poursuivre ainsi. Je l'ai laissée faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander, ma réponse était oui peu importait la question. Sauf cette seule chose que je ne voulais pas lui donner. Et… à la fin elle a arrêté de demander. Elle prenait, je donnais et… enfer avais-je jamais reçu quelque chose en retour?

Je savais que je n'avais qu'une seule chose. Une chose qui était toute à moi et parce que je n'en avais jamais parlé à Karen. C'était la seule chose qui était toute à _moi_.

Distraitement je passe la main sur l'encre de ma cage thoracique.

* * *

 ** _Maintenant et enfin il va pouvoir passer à autre chose…_**


	106. 106 - Edward

.

 **106 – Edward**

 _Distraitement je passe la main sur l'encre de ma cage thoracique._

Rien de bien important, ce qui le rend encore plus triste. Quelque chose de petit et presque insignifiant mais qui représente beaucoup pour moi parce que ça n'est qu'à moi. Qu'à moi.

Ça me fait rire que le mensonge puisse rouler de ma langue aussi facilement. Un mensonge. Il est venu naturellement.

 _"C'est l'endroit où mes parents sont morts,"_ lui avais-je dit quand elle avait observé le tatouage. Ce n'était pas là où mes parents étaient morts et j'avais déjà un tatouage en leur mémoire mais… Karen étant Karen, elle n'avait pas posé plus de questions. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Parce que je ne mentais jamais. Mais là je l'avais fait et avant de le savoir mes voyages à cet endroit étaient devenus des "parties de golf avec Charlie et autres collègues."

Alors ce petit morceau de moi- même je l'avais toujours gardé et tenu caché de la seule personne avec qui j'étais censé le partager.

Je suppose qu'il est temps de suivre mes désirs et mes besoins, non?

Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure mais…

Il faut bien commencer quelque part et…

Je sais exactement où.


	107. 107 - Bella

.

 **107 – Bella**

Au moment où Edward sort de la salle de bain je ne serai pas surprise si en baissant les yeux je voyais un trou dans le sol. Heureusement non.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" lui demandé-je tranquillement essayant de ne pas le fixer.

C'est difficile cependant. Cet homme est debout au milieu du living room avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches.

"Je suis là," murmure-t-il en s'approchant lentement de moi.

Je mords ma lèvre, inquiète et perdue.

Ses yeux sont différents. Ils sont sombres…

J'y vois… de la détermination?

"Viens là," dit-il calmement, n'attendant pas de réponse. Il me tire contre lui, vraiment tout près et je le regarde incapable de dire le moindre mot. Des frissons me parcourent alors que nos corps se touchent. "Tu as raison, je n'ai pas vécu pour moi-même," chuchote-t-il en se penchant. Ses yeux sur ma bouche. "Et il y a une chose…" Il se lèche les lèvres touchant presque les miennes. Chaleur _. "… que je dois faire maintenant."_

"Quoi?" soufflé-je en sentant ses mains glisser sur mes côtes.

Plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne mes fesses et instinctivement je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

Il ne répond pas. Il me soulève et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui avant qu'il capture ma bouche avec un baiser brûlant.

Je suis en train de mourir.

* * *

…


	108. 108 - Bella

.

 **108 – Bella**

Il est en contrôle quand il me couche sur le lit.

Je suis consciente de tout ce qu'il fait mais je ne peux pas me concentrer. Tout à l'intérieur de moi est terriblement confus mais je me sens toujours incroyablement paisible. Parce que c'est là dans ses yeux. Je le vois. Tellement vivant. C'est sûr nous n'allons pas parler mais je pense qu'Edward a pris quelques décisions concernant sa vie.

Alors au lieu de le pousser je le laisse conduire. C'est clair qu'il est prêt.

De doux baisers sur l'os de ma hanche. Il baisse mon pantalon y compris la culotte. La serviette est partie. Je frissonne. Ses mains, elles sont partout. Caressant mes cuisses fermement. Bonne chair. La langue sortie sur mon ventre, je me sens fébrile.

"Edward, soupiré-je.

Il appuie son corps contre le mien.

Il est en mission.


	109. 109 - Edward

.

 **109 – Edward**

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me sens assez confiant. Je sais ce que je fais parce que je suis moi et c'est ce qui importe à la femme incroyable que je suis en train de clouer au lit. Je vois le désir qu'elle a pour moi. Elle reflète mon propre désir pour elle et je ne suis plus aveugle. Je n'ai pas d'excuses.

Je l'observe, je la lis, et en étant conscient de ce qu'elle me donne, je la fais jouir avec ma langue et mes doigts.

Les gémissements qu'elle fait...

Les frissons qu'elle me fait sentir...

Les gémissements qui supplient...

La cambrure de son dos...

La rougeur de sa poitrine...

Mon nom sur ses lèvres...

Je prends mon temps en me frayant un chemin tout en déposant des baisers sur son corps.

J'embrasse chaque endroit.

Ma bouche est sur la sienne, elle se goûte, nous gémissons, je la couvre avec moi, je pousse en elle.

"Edward," murmure-t-elle. "Oh, mon Dieu ... tu es ... Ungh ..."

Plus près, je presse mon corps contre le sien.

Je bouge avec résolution.

Je pousse fort mais lentement.

Nos souffles se mêlent, nos fronts se touchent.

Lent…

Profond…

Ferme…

Ma main glisse vers le bas, sous elle et je touche son cul, la tirant plus près de moi comme je pousse fort.

"Merde, chérie," gémis-je en serrant les dents.

Respiration laborieuse, jambes emmêlées, mains qui trouvent les bons endroits, bouches affamées. Je me déplace plus rapidement, sentant sa chatte humide me serrer de plus en plus fort. Les muscles endoloris bougeant toujours. La peau luisante. Elle halète, elle gémit, elle se cramponne à moi. Sa tête retombe, sa poitrine se lève et je suis là, embrassant son cou. La goûtant. Savourant ce que je lui fais. Merde. Plus proche. Je grogne, mes yeux se ferment. Je sens le plaisir flamber à l'intérieur de moi, je ne veux pas que ça se finisse.

"Oh putain... _Edward_... Je suis... Je suis..."

"Je sais," soufflé-je.

 _Tu es si proche, chérie ..._

Ses yeux sont sur moi alors et ... je vois _tout_ dans tes yeux.

Je déglutis péniblement. _Tu fais la même chose._

Ses lèvres, je suis hypnotisé.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

 **… à vous!**


	110. 110 - Edward

.

 **110 – Edward**

Elle halète, je la sens trembler sous moi.

"Je t'aime, Bella," répété-je à bout de souffle. "Je t'aime."

Avec une poussée de plus elle jouit avec un cri silencieux.

Elle m'entraine avec elle et mon orgasme prend le relais, dans un chuchotement essoufflé j'entends :

"Je t'aime, Edward ..."

 _Seigneur_.

Les ondulations d'un plaisir intense me consument et il n'y a rien à faire, juste attendre que ça passe et espérer que j'aie bien entendu, parce que tout cela semble trop irréel. A trente-huit ans, j'entends ces trois mots qui ont l'air tout à coup parfaits. Trois mots que j'ai entendus avant, mais jamais ils n'étaient à ce … à ce point… époustouflants. Et je me rends compte qu'il y a une différence entre dire et montrer. Bella me l'a _montré_... et _me l'a dit_.

Des frissons me parcourent encore, même quelques minutes après que je sois revenu à la réalité.

J'embrasse son épaule doucement, ne permettant jamais vraiment à mes lèvres de quitter sa peau.

Nous ne bougeons pas.

"Je le pense vraiment, Edward," dit-elle contre mon cou. "Je t'aime."

Je la crois ... parce que je peux le ressentir.

"Je t'aime aussi," murmuré-je doucement, posant des baisers doux jusqu'à ses lèvres. Son cou, sa mâchoire, sa joue... "Je t'aime, Bella."

Elle ronronne, nous nous sourions contre nos lèvres, elle murmure : "Je t'aime, Edward."

Alors, voilà ce qu'on ressent quand on se sent chez soi.

* * *

 _ **Les bons mots ont été prononcés…**_


	111. 111 - Bella

.

 **111 – Bella**

"Sais-tu ce que je voudrais faire ce soir?" soupire-t-il de plaisir alors que je pose mon menton sur sa poitrine. Nous sommes tout sourire. Parce que nous sommes amoureux. "Je veux regarder le journal."

Oh, regardez qui a décidé d'être drôle!

Je souris et décide de jouer le jeu. "Mais si je veux regarder un film?"

Il hausse les épaules. "Alors ça craint d'être toi, je suppose."

Et le rire le plus gamine qui soit s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Il me fait un _clin d'œil_.

Seigneur, je suis étourdie.

* * *

 ** _A vous..._**


	112. 112 - Bella

**.**

 **112 – Bella**

 _Seigneur, je suis étourdie._

Mais pouvez-vous me blâmer? Je veux dire ... tout cela est tout pour moi. Et oui, nous avons encore beaucoup à discuter, mais je sais que ça sera facile maintenant parce que je peux le voir en lui. Il a décidé maintenant. Je suis dedans, il est dedans. Nous parlerons mais sans précipitation. Nous avons abordé la partie la plus importante, de toute façon. Il sait maintenant et je suppose que dans l'avenir, il s'adaptera à cette nouvelle façon de penser. Il est temps qu'il pense à lui en premier. Et je serai là pour lui. Parce que la vérité est que vous ne pouvez pas parler d'une relation finie qui a duré près de vingt ans puis juste tout oublier. Ça va prendre du temps et nous allons probablement y revenir de temps en temps. Mais nous avons avancé et je sens que plus rien nous ne retient. Eh bien... nous avons encore mes parents mais... ouais.

"Adorable," murmure-t-il, en tapotant mon nez.

Je ne peux que sourire et l'embrasser, ce que je fais. J'embrasse ses abdos, sa cage thoracique et ...

Je fais une pause là, je suis particulièrement curieuse d'en savoir plus à propos de ce tatouage. Nous avons déjà parlé des deux autres - l'un sur son cœur, en mémoire de ses parents. C'est une boussole avec les mots " _Où que vous soyez..."_ tatoué légèrement au-dessous du centre de la boussole, et c'est explicite. Où que ses parents soient, il les gardera près de lui.

Puis le tatouage sur son biceps - _"La nuit, tu verras les choses sous un angle différent._ " Il m'a expliqué qu'il est noctambule - je le sais maintenant – et apparemment ses meilleures idées viennent pendant toutes ces nuits blanches qu'il a passées au bureau au fil des ans.

Puis, ce dernier ...

Je suis curieuse mais pour une raison quelconque ce tatouage parait plus personnel.

Enfer, tous ses tatouages le sont, et j'ai été presque gênée quand il a demandé au sujet du skindiver sur ma hanche. Mon histoire d'alors est loin d'être spéciale. Je voulais un piercing depuis longtemps et un de mes amis m'a dit que si nous réussissions l'exam nous ferions faire un piercing. Nous l'avons eu et nous avons bu et j'ai fini avec le skindiver*. Comme je l'ai dit, rien de spécial.

"Demande-moi, ma belle," murmure-t-il, souriant doucement mais en connaissance de cause.

 _Perspicace_ _tout d'un coup._

 _..._

*Piercing de surface

* * *

 **Eh que veut dire son tatouage?**


	113. 113 - Bella

**.**

 **113 – Bella**

Très bien alors.

" Peux-tu m'en dire plus?" demandé-je, traçant les lignes du tatouage. Ce sont des chiffres. Un lieu. Longitude et la latitude. "C'est un lieu, non?" J'embrasse le tatouage à nouveau.

"Oui c'est ça," murmure-t-il en jouant distraitement avec mes cheveux. "C'est un lopin de terre que je possède." Il fait une pause comme s'il ne sait pas s'il souhaite me le dire ou pas. Ou plutôt, comment continuer. "Te souviens-tu ... parfois je partais en voyage pendant le week-end?" Je me souvenais _vaguement_. J'acquiesce. "C'était pour aller à cet endroit – un chalet." Euh... et moi qui pensais... quelque chose au sujet de déplacements pour jouer au golf. On dirait que je me souvenais mal. "C'est au bord du lac Aldwell dans la péninsule olympique. J'ai construit un chalet là-bas, à l'embouchure de la rivière Elwha." Et je remarque qu'il dit "construit". Non conçu.

Je me demande s'il m'emmènera là-bas un jour.

* * *

 **Oui Edward, nous aussi on se le demande…**


	114. 114 - Edward

.

 **114 – Edward**

Je veux l'emmener là-bas. Je veux qu'elle soit la première à le voir.

Je me souviens quand je cherchais l'endroit. C'était tellement accidentel. Ma voiture est tombée en panne. Heureusement il y avait un parking où j'ai fini et je suis resté dans une maison d'hôtes et puis le lendemain matin, je suis allé me balader en attendant que ma voiture soit réparée. A un endroit j'ai traversé la rivière et j'ai trouvé _mon_ endroit. Je l'ai acheté dès que possible. Pas d'hésitation.

C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait pour moi. Imaginé et construit. Juste moi. J'y ai mis mon cœur et mon âme.

"Quand nous en aurons terminé avec le projet Hunter…" Je m'éclaircis la voix et j'ai un nœud à l'estomac. "Nous, euh… tu voudras venir avec moi?"

Grosse question.

Le projet Hunter n'est pas censé se finir avant décembre l'an prochain. Ce qui fait plus d'un an à partir de maintenant.

Mais son sourire est magnifiquement radieux et le nœud disparait.

Elle ne montre pas seulement de la dévotion mais aussi de l'engagement.

* * *

 **Laissez-nous vos impressions**


	115. 115 - Edward

.

 **115 – Edward**

Le mois et demi suivant passe vite et la routine que nous avons créée depuis que nous sommes ensemble n'a pas beaucoup changé. La seule différence est que nous parlons davantage, la plupart du temps de moi, à mon grand désarroi. Mais je ne peux pas me plaindre. Nous sommes devenus plus proches et j'ai remarqué des changements dans mon comportement. Au lieu de mettre les besoins de Bella en premier je mets les _nôtres_. Nous sommes deux là-dedans.

Nous travaillons ensemble que ce soit à New York ou à Londres, nous sommes ensemble. Dans la même chambre la nuit. Et c'est aussi valable à Seattle. Je n'ai pas passé une nuit sans elle depuis notre premier week-end ensemble à Seattle. Quand nous sommes là-bas nous passons les nuits chez moi ce que j'adore, putain. J'adore l'avoir chez moi. Quand elle est chez moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être à la maison. Eh bien en fait, la maison est partout où elle est elle, mais… ouais.

Simplement je l'aime. Complètement. Tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi, pour nous, peu importe. J'adore tout. Les rendez-vous avec elle, les visites touristiques de Londres, les matinées paresseuses chez moi, les déjeuners rapides au Starbucks, les nuits érotiques à _Girlesque_ …

Tout me ramène à notre vie d'amour…

 _Bordel de merde!_


	116. 116 - Edward

.

 **116 – Edward**

Dès la première fois que j'étais avec Bella, je savais qu'elle était … _compétente._ Pour être cru, elle sait ce qu'elle fait et elle aime le sexe. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'elle m'avait seulement donné un aperçu même après nos trois premières semaines ensemble.

Puis elle a commencé.

 _Seigneur._

 _Les lieux et les positions… Cette fille est… souple._ Le lit n'est pas assez et bon je suis d'accord _à présent._ Je ne le savais pas avant. Mais maintenant… La douche, la cuisine, toutes les surfaces. Le séjour, au-dessus des canapés, des fauteuils, contre les murs, mon bureau à Londres, oui, ma putain de voiture, le capot aussi, les pièces privatives à _Girlesque_ … _partout._

Elle est sauvage!

Et… je veux dire, j'ai trente-huit ans. J'ai besoin de temps pour récupérer! Heureusement être avec elle c'est quelque chose que je pourrai faire ma vie entière, alors je le fais quand elle est prête parfois trois rounds, et puis, bon ma – jusqu'à récemment- bite négligée s'est réveillée pour le quatrième. Elle dit aussi que j'ai des doigts magiques, et oui je suis un peu satisfait de ça. Je suis sérieux elle… n'appartient pas à ce monde. Une petite nymphe. Elle me blâme de cela, aussi. Elle me dit que c'est _ma_ faute si elle est insatiable. En retour je la blâme pour ma queue endolorie.

Je plaisante.

En quelque sorte.

Une fois je lui ai fait comprendre que ma queue était douloureuse et… elle m'a demandé si je voulais qu'elle l'embrasse pour qu'elle aille mieux. Oui. C'est Bella. Alors… elle l'a fait, parce… j'ai été stupide de parler de ça. Et je… euh… j'ai sorti la carte de la douleur quelquefois après ça. Parce que… sa bouche est magique. Magique! Elle m'a dit qu'elle euh – et je mets des guillemets – 'aimait sucer ma queue'.

Putain.

Maintenant je bande.

Encore.

D'accord peut-être que je suis un peu insatiable aussi.

C'est de sa faute.

 _Peut-être que je pourrai la réveiller…_

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de nos deux tourtereaux?**


	117. 117 - Edward

.

 ** _117 – Edward_**

Alors après avoir vérifié l'heure je vois que nous devrons nous lever dans une vingtaine de minutes. Nous sommes actuellement à Londres mais nous rentrons aujourd'hui et il faut que nous soyons à Heathrow dans deux heures. Ce qui veut dire… plein de temps pour du sexe sous la douche, quelque chose dont je suis devenu très friand.

"Bella," murmuré-je en déposant des baisers mouillés sur son cou. "Ma belle… il est temps de se lever."

Elle change de position.

Je la prends par la hanche pour lui faire savoir ce qu'elle provoque.

"Hummm," marmonne-t-elle encore endormie. "Tu es…" J'appuie mon érection contre elle plus fort, elle gémit. "Oh mon dieu…"

"Viens te doucher avec moi, chérie," grondé-je contre sa peau.

"Putain oui!" souffle-t-elle.

* * *

 **A vous…**


	118. 118 - Bella

.

 **118 – Bella**

"Oh putain!" haleté-je.

Il est là. Profond en moi, la tête de sa queue épaisse contre cet endroit précis.

Oh seigneur!

L'eau chaude nous coule dessus, nous mouillant mais… je n'ai définitivement pas besoin de l'eau pour être mouillée. _Bordel de merde!_ Je gémis. J'enfonce mes talons dans ses fesses et il répond en poussant en moi.

"Comme ça chérie," grogne-t-il, en enfouissant son visage au creux de mon cou. "Tu aimes ça quand c'est fort non?"

Ce satané langage de coquin est de retour.

Et mon intérieur lui donne la réponse en se contractant.

Je suis accro à lui et je le sais putain. A côté des ses façons de gentleman, il y a un coquin diabolique avec une queue palpitante, une bouche cochonne, des doigts magiques et une langue avide.

"Dis-moi, Isabella," marmonne-t-il, en poussant de plus en plus fort. " _Putain_ … dis-moi comment tu veux ma queue."

 _Seigneur._

Mes yeux roulent à l'arrière de ma tête.

Mes ongles dans son dos le font grogner.

"Dur" - de façon incohérente. "J'aime que ce soit dur, Edward… _ahhh_ … oui…" Je siffle quand il touche à nouveau mon point G. "Oh seigneur…. Seigneur…" Il me cramponne et ça y est… putain… je m'accroche à lui, il empoigne mon cul, il me baisse… fort… contre le mur de la douche.

"Je suis proche," bougonne-t-il d'une voix. "Caresse-toi pour moi. Laisse-moi regarder quand tu touches ta douce chatte."

Trop tard, j'y suis… oh mon dieu…

"Edward, Je …oh! Edwaaaard!"

Je suis partie.

"Putain!" souffle-t-il. "Je viens… _Bella…"_

Mon orgasme m'emporte loin, je me contracte férocement autour de lui, je retiens mon souffle, je suis raide et palpitante. Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain! _Encore une fois_. Je le sens et ça continue… Je vous en prie ayez pitié…

Chaque spasme venant de son corps mouillé envoie des vagues de plaisir à travers moi.

"Edward," dis-je d'une voix rauque quand je peux finalement respirer. "Tu… tu…"

… m'as tuée.

Ça arrive souvent ces derniers temps.

J'ai créé un monstre.

Un de ce dont je n'ai jamais assez.

"Oh," gémis-je quand il se retire. Ma pauvre chatte. Pas de blessure ici. Je suis chanceuse, putain, d'avoir cet homme dans ma vie mais… _merde._

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ma belle?" rit-il, à bout de souffle me posant sur le sol. "J'ai quoi?"

J'ai dit que tu me tuais!

Je ne peux pas parler.

Alors je fais la moue.

Et il caresse mon visage et m'embrasse pour la chasser.

"Putain tu es si mignonne, amour," rit-il doucement contre mes lèvres. "Lavons-nous avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner."

Mon estomac grogne son approbation, rapidement suivit par le sien.

Oui nous avons tendance à nous mettre en appétit.

"Ça me parait bien," soupiré-je doucement en sentant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Hummm."

Je frissonne.

"Je t'aime," soufflé-je.

Il m'embrasse légèrement en continuant à travailler avec ses doigts magnifiques dans mes cheveux. "Je t'aime aussi ma belle."

* * *

 **Il fait chaud ici … et chez vous?**


	119. 119 - Bella

.

 **119 – Bella**

Deux semaines jusqu'à Thanksgiving, je soupire en sortant mon Blackberry. Je sais qu'il est temps d'en parler. Non pas que nous l'avons évité - pas du tout - mais nous avons convenu de prendre les choses lentement concernant mes parents.

Nous ne voulons pas juste l'annoncer, parce que je préfère garder mon père vivant et il n'est pas en aussi bonne santé qu'Edward. Les crises cardiaques se produisent lorsque les filles arrivent à la maison avec de grandes nouvelles. Mon père est dans la zone à risque. Mais avec Thanksgiving à venir, nous avons besoin d'en parler puisque nous allons le passer ensemble. C'est un truc des Swan.

Vu que papa et Edward n'embauchent que les meilleurs, un grand nombre des architectes de Cullen / Swan ne sont pas de la région de Seattle, ce qui signifie que beaucoup n'ont pas leur famille dans les environs. Alors depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, maman et papa ont organisé un grand dîner de Thanksgiving et cette année ne sera pas différente. Cependant, cette année, je ne suis plus à l'université, ce qui signifie que je serai là, et aussi, Edward n'est plus avec Karen.

Alors ... nous devons parler.

Comme toujours quand nous sommes dans les airs, Edward travaille sur son ordinateur portable mais cela ne peut pas attendre, je le regarde, assis sur le siège vers le hublot face à moi. Nous avons eu la chance cette fois, les deux sièges à côté de nous sont restés vacants.

"Edward, as-tu une minute?" demandé-je.

* * *

 **Comment réagira-t-il?**


	120. 120 - Bella

.

 **120 – Bella**

"Edward, as-tu une minute?" demandé-je.

"Hmm?" répond-t-il, tapant sur son ordinateur portable. "Bien sûr, chérie."

Je vous jure qu'il aurait une crise cardiaque s'il n'était pas en mesure de travailler sur son ordinateur portable pendant le vol.

"Nous avons besoin de réfléchir pour les vacances," lui dis-je doucement, en regardant son planning sur mon Blackberry. "Nous partons de New York le 23 puis Thanksgiving est le 24." Je chantonne dans ma tête tout en faisant défiler le planning pour voir quand nous devons repartir. "Ensuite …. Tu as une réunion avec M. Hunter lui-même le 28. C'est un lundi et la réunion est à Londres. "Je vérifie une fois de plus pour voir s'il y a quelque chose avant cette date et oui ... "Tu as une réunion du personnel le 26 au bureau principal." Je secoue la tête à cela. "Il n'y a que toi et papa pour planifier les réunions du personnel un samedi." Quoi qu'il en soit... "Puis il y a Noël." Je continue, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'agenda super occupé d'Edward Cullen. "Nous serons à New York à nouveau, au moins nous ne devons pas voler depuis Londres," murmuré-je à moi-même. "Et ta dernière réunion est avec Benjamin Cheney, le 22 Décembre. Ensuite, nous n'avons rien jusqu'au ... " je déroule plus bas. "Le 27". Oh, je dois sourire à cela. On dirait qu'Edward et moi allons passer le Nouvel An à Londres ensemble. _Bien._

"Alors…" soupiré-je. "Thanksgiving, commençons par-là." Maintenant, je lève les yeux vers lui et il …

Me sourit tendrement.

"Quoi?" demandé-je, souriant juste parce que son sourire me fait sourire.

* * *

 **A vous…**


	121. 121 - Edward

.

 **121 – Edward**

"Rien," ris-je doucement. D'accord, c'est un mensonge. Ça semble paradisiaque. La question qu'elle posait était innocente mais... pas vraiment. Nous avons besoin de faire des projets pour les vacances. Pour moi, c'est énorme… et c'est incroyable. "J'aime l'idée de planifier mes vacances avec toi, " lui avoué-je.

Et Bella Swan reste une énigme. Elle peut danser de façon provocante dans de la lingerie aguichante comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde mais lui dire que vous aimez l'idée de passer les vacances avec elle et elle rougit.

"Moi aussi", répond-elle, assez timidement, pourrai-je ajouter, penchant légèrement la tête.

"Alors ... Thanksgiving?" demandé-je tranquillement.

Elle hoche la tête puis la baisse pour regarder de nouveau le Blackberry. "C'est juste… euh... Nous allons chez maman et papa."

 _Ah. Oui. Tout est différent cette année._

Je soupire, pensant à ce qu'il faut dire mais je ne sais pas vraiment. Le dîner est un truc annuel et il y aura au moins une vingtaine de personnes là-bas.

"Es-tu inquiète?" demandé-je calmement.

Suis- _je_ inquiet?

Ça dépend. Si nous ne leur parlons pas de nous, alors ... non. Avec tout ce monde je doute fortement que ce soit difficile. D'ailleurs, nous sommes toujours divisés ce jour-là. Les femmes bavardent et font la cuisine, tandis que Charlie prend les devants et mène les hommes dans le salon pour une après-midi de football sur leur plasma de 50 pouces. C'est la tradition.

"Non, pas vraiment," dit-elle. "Tant que nous ne laissons pas échapper quoi que ce soit pendant le diner, nous irons bien. " Elle sourit.

Je suis entièrement d'accord mais je sais que je vais inclure Bella dans mes remerciements. Peut-être pas à voix haute mais elle est la seule pour quoi je suis vraiment reconnaissant. Je doute qu'elle sache tout ce qu'elle m'a donné.

Après avoir parlé un peu plus, nous décidons que Thanksgiving sera le moment idéal pour tâter le terrain avec Charlie et Renée, même un peu. Et quand le jour viendra, je ne pense pas que ce soit Renée dont nous aurons besoin de nous soucier. Non c'est indubitablement… Charlie.

"Ensuite, il y a Noël," continue tranquillement Bella.

* * *

 ** _Charlie va avoir une attaque …._**

.


	122. 122 - Bella

.

 **122 – Bella**

Je veux passer Noël avec lui.

Quand j'étais à l'université, mes parents venaient me voir à Los Angeles mais ... maintenant je suis de retour et bien sûr, maman et papa vont certainement m'inviter pour Noël, juste comme ils invitent Edward. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que je veuille ça. Je pense que je veux être seule avec lui. Ou du moins ne pas avoir mes parents autour.

"Eh bien," soupire-t-il doucement. "Je passe habituellement les vacances avec Karen et sa famille, donc je n'ai pas de projets cette année. Rien n'est gravé dans le marbre, de toute façon... "

J'aime qu'il soit plus ouvert sur son passé ces temps-ci. Il évoque Karen parfois simplement parce qu'elle a fait partie de sa vie depuis si longtemps. Ça serait bizarre s'il ne parlait jamais d'elle mais il le fait parfois, ce qui me dit qu'il est plus à l'aise, sans parler qu'il laisse enfin son passé derrière lui… où il doit être.

"Et toi?" demande-t-il.

"Pas de projets." Je hausse les épaules. "Maman et Papa venaient me voir à Los Angeles pour Noël mais Thanksgiving a toujours été une fête très importante dans notre famille. Noël est plus calme et moins important." Bien sûr il le sait déjà. "Alors... ouais... pas de projet."

Il hoche la tête pensivement, m'observant.

Demande-moi, demande-moi! Demande-moi de passer Noël avec toi!

Il se racle la gorge. "Um ... Emmett a une suggestion."

Je secoue la tête, confuse comme l'enfer.

 _Tu peux répéter s'il te plait?_ Qu'en est-il _avec_ Emmett?

Pouah.

* * *

 ** _Nous aussi, on veut savoir qu'en est-il avec Emmett?_**


	123. 123 - Edward

.

 **123 – Edward**

"Il n'a pas de famille à Seattle ... en dehors de moi, bien sûr," expliqué-je, conscient de la confusion engendrée par l'apparition de mon cousin. "Il m'a demandé si nous pourrions passer Noël ensemble. Sinon, il partirait à Chicago, ce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire."

Bella hoche la tête, comprenant et mâchouillant ses lèvres comme si elle était pensive.

"Attends!" Elle rit tout à coup. "A-t-il dit autre chose? Peut-être quelque chose à propos... d'autres personnes?"

Je fronce le front. "Oui, comment le sais-tu ?"

Les paroles exactes d'Emmett avaient été, _je sais que tu veux être avec Dee et sûr comme l'enfer je veux une occasion pour me rapprocher de Rose._

Rosalie est une nouvelle danseuse _Girlesque_ , et Emmett a immédiatement commencé à réfléchir comme se rapprocher de ladite fille, Bella également aime bien cette fille. Je ne saurais pas car je ne l'ai vue que brièvement et la vérité est qu'à _Girlesque_ , je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma Bella. Apparemment Bella et cette Rosalie s'entendent très bien et ont parlé pas mal au téléphone lors de nos voyages à New York et Londres.

"Eh bien", glousse Bella, attirant mon attention à nouveau. "Rose a dit que sa famille allait au Mexique pour Noël et si elle n'avait pas d'autre projets, elle irait évidemment avec eux. "

Je ris aussi. "Emmett à un plan, je suppose."

Futé!

"Yep, s'assurer que Rose a d'autres choix… Et je sais juste qu'elle sera ravie. " Ses yeux, ils ... scintillent d'excitation, et c'est assez facile de... se perdre en ... Seigneur ... "Parce que je sais qu'Emmett n'est pas le seul a en être gaga."

Je me racle la gorge.

Je desserre ma cravate.

"Noël, alors?" dis-je, pour revenir sur la bonne voie. "Nous deux avec Emmett et Rosalie? Nous pourrions le passer chez moi," proposé-je, et je souhaite dire _chez nous_... mais je ne le fais pas. "Qu'en dis-tu?"

Encore une fois, elle rougit ... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

"Oui! Je veux dire, je ne savais pas si tu ... tu sais... voulais ... Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas... très longtemps et ... oui, alors ... Je pensais que tu voulais dire ... juste toi et Emmett et ... "

Zut alors!

"Bella?" Heureusement, elle s'arrêta. "Il n'y a rien que je veuille plus que de passer Noël avec toi."

Je suis assez sûr que le sourire qu'elle me fait n'a rien à envier à l'arbre de Noël au Rockefeller Center.

* * *

 ** _Voilà les projets sont fait_** ** _s_** ** _…._**


	124. 124 - Bella

.

 **124** **– Bella**

"Bella?"

"Edward," imité-je en souriant et en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Il sourit et vient vers moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demande-t-il posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Et je me retourne pour faire les bagages. "Bon nous rentrons pour Thanksgiving demain matin," l'informé-je comme s'il ne le savait pas alors je ne suis pas surprise de l'entendre rigoler. "Alors je fais les bagages," dis-je simplement en me tournant dans ses bras. "Quoi de neuf?"

Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Je le savais depuis plusieurs jours. Mais je ne voulais pas le pousser. Je n'en avais pas besoin parce que je savais qu'il viendrait vers moi quand il serait prêt et j'avais le sentiment que c'était maintenant.

"Tu as une minute?" murmura-t-il contre mon front.

"Pour toi j'en ai même deux!" dis-je en le parodiant.

"Drôle, tu es très drôle," ricane-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front une fois de plus avant de me dire de le rejoindre dans le salon de la suite.

Une fois que nous y sommes, il ne tourne pas autour du pot.

"Il faut que je sache ce que tu penses au sujet des enfants," dit-il précipitamment. "Tu sais ce que je pense depuis…." Il soupire. "Je veux dire Karen. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en penses. Juste… avant que tu me dises, je veux que tu saches que je ferai tout pour toi et pas parce que je le dois mais parce que je le _veux._ "

Pauvre homme, toujours anxieux.

* * *

 ** _Que va-t-elle lui dire?_**


	125. 125 - Edward

.

 **125 – Edward**

Il fallait que je sache spécialement avec les vacances qui se rapprochaient. Thanksgiving est presque là et Bella et moi sommes aussi sérieux que possible, ce qui signifie que nous sommes solides et impliqués. Mais il faut que je sache quels sont ses sentiments quand il s'agit des enfants avant que nous commencions à parler à ses parents. Alors quand nous sommes arrivés à New York il y a quelques jours, je me suis promis d'avoir cette discussion avant que nous ne repartions… et nous partons demain matin.

"C'est ce que tu avais en tête depuis ces quelques jours?" demanda-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Et oui, cette femme peut lire en moi comme personne.

Je hoche la tête une fois, me tournant pour lui faire face davantage, en posant ma jambe sur le canapé. "Oui pour la plupart."

J'avais réfléchi à son cadeau de Noël aussi.

"Nous n'avons à nous inquiéter de rien Edward." Toujours cette voix douce. "Premièrement je suis trop jeune pour penser aux enfants. Deuxièmement je me vois difficilement être mère et…" Elle soupira tranquillement, baissant les yeux un moment avant de me regarder à nouveau. "Troisièmement tu peux me voir comme une personne égoïste," elle fronça le nez un peu, "mais je ne le suis pas tu sais." Je n'étais pas d'accord. "Je préfère… je ne sais pas… être juste nous deux. Je ne veux penser qu'à nous, nous deux. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

Considérant comment je me sens… oui ça a du sens et je pense que je peux respirer de nouveau.

Vraiment, je peux respirer à nouveau.

J'y avais pensé avant et si Bella avait voulu des enfants je sais que j'aurais été incroyablement chanceux d'être leur père et je les aurai aimés inconditionnellement mais je n'allais pas nier que je partageais ses sentiments concernant être seulement nous deux. Et je ne voyais pas ça comme de l'égoïsme. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle était la seule que je voulais et dont j'avais besoin.

"Je comprends parfaitement," murmuré-je.

"Bien," dit-elle simplement en me souriant. "Tu peux te détendre maintenant?"

Je rigole ravi qu'elle soit aussi facile à vivre. "Oui," lui dis-je en la tirant à moi. "Je suis tout à la détente."

Elle rit. "Oui je sûre que tu l'es, mon anxieux." Je tapai sur son derrière avec espièglerie.

Et Bella? Elle gémit.

 _Putain._

Elle le fait. Elle me baise et ce… jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement détendu.

* * *

 ** _A vous…_**


	126. 126 - Bella

.

 **126 – Bella**

"Oh…"

Je bouge légèrement et… essaie de me concentrer sur le film.

"Seigneur Bella…"

 _Arrête s'il te plait,_ pensé-je avec un soupir intérieur.

Quand nous sommes à la maison et bien… chez Edward, nous sommes tous les deux des fainéants glandeurs… et avec raison parce que notre emploi du temps est fou. Mais il est difficile de se détendre avec ses bruits.

"Hummm…"

Je soupire. Je plisse les yeux vers la télé. Je ne sais même pas de quoi parle le film. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Edward ne porte qu'un pantalon de jogging noir et que moi un de ses boxers et un t-shirt. Et ça ne fait pas beaucoup de vêtements. Et en plus sa tête est posée sur mes genoux.

"Oh ouais… juste là…"

Ça n'aide pas qu'il soit tourné vers mon estomac. Ses doigts bougent paresseusement en bas de mon dos sous le t-shirt.

Et ça n'aide pas non plus que ce canapé soit le plus confortable sur terre et très agréable à utiliser quand vous… vous baisez. Et dieu sait que nous avons fait ça ici… beaucoup.

Et donc ça n'aide pas non plus qu'il gémisse.

"Dieu, chérie…"

Pour l'amour de…!

 _Concentre-toi sur la télé, concentre-toi sur la télé, concentre-toi sur la télé._

"Hummmmmm… tu es formidable…"

Je souhaiterai pouvoir aller plus loin parce que Dieu m'en est témoin, je suis bonne et prête à y aller… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire mais… c'est Thanksgiving et nous avons seulement une heure avant de devoir nous préparer pour maman et papa. Et je ne suis pas habillée. Non pas qu'il s'en soucie autant que moi j'en suis sûre.

"Seigneur ma magnifique…"

"D'accord, il faut que tu arrêtes, chéri!" m'exclamé-je.

Puis j'arrête de lui masser le crâne – la raison de ses gémissements.

"Je ne peux pas, marmonne-t-il contre mon estomac. "Ça fait tellement de bien, maintenant…" Et il me fait signe de continuer. "S'il te plait." Un autre geste. "Fais ta magie."

Oh oui, je soupire lourdement.

Puis je continue parce que j'adore ses cheveux.

"Putain oui…"

Soupir.

"Hummm…"

Il est si adorable parfois.

* * *

 **Ils sont chou tous les deux ….**


	127. 127 - Edward

.

 **127 - Edward**

Une heure après que Bella ait quitté la maison – incroyablement magnifique dans une jupe noire et un chemisier bleu marine… très serré, devrai-je ajouter – je sors vers ma Mercedes me sentant un peu nerveux d'aller voir Charlie et Renée. C'est différent à présent. Quand Charlie et moi sommes au bureau, nous ne discutons pas trop. Nous travaillons. Mais là… nous allons passer du temps ensemble comme des amis. Comme les amis que nous sommes et… Seigneur… et ne commençons même pas à parler de Renée. C'est elle qui me rend nerveux concernant la journée d'aujourd'hui parce que c'est elle qui va remarquer les changements en moi. Ce ne sont pas des changements très subtils après tout.

Alors le trajet, qui dure quinze minutes passe si vite que je ne m'en aperçois pas et bientôt je reste assis devant chez les Swan.

 _Agis normalement._

J'en ricane presque!

Pour moi normal maintenant c'est la façon dont je suis avec Bella.

"Oh bon sang," soupiré-je à mes pensées. C'est le moment de se ressaisir, ce que j'essaie et puis je quitte ma voiture. Je suis soulagé de voir que l'allée est pleine de voitures. Au moins il y aura du monde pour la distraction dont j'aurai besoin, je le sais.

Sans surprise c'est Renée qui arrive pour ouvrir la porte de leur maison à étage. "Edward! Entre mon cher! Oh ça fait longtemps!" Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et passe ses bras autour de moi, toujours aussi affectueuse. "Je viens juste de dire à Bella, tu sais…" Elle me relâche juste pour me taper sur le bras. "Tu travailles trop." Légère réprimande! C'est la tradition.

Et j'arrive finalement à placer un mot. "C'est bon de te voir aussi Rée," Je rigole me penchant vers sa joue pour y déposer un baiser. "Joyeux Thanksgiving, et non, je ne travaille pas trop." Je lui fais un clin d'œil et j'entre dans cette maison où j'ai passé beaucoup de temps au cours des ans. "Je suppose que Charlie est dans le salon?"

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule parce qu'elle ne répond pas.

Ses yeux sont plissés. Les mains sur les hanches. Je remarque qu'elle a de la farine sur le front. Un tablier avec des taches.

"Tu sembles heureux," dit-elle.

 _Waouh, pas beaucoup de répit._

* * *

 ** _Renée est perspicace, elle sait quelque chose mais quoi?_**


	128. 128 - Bella

_._

 **128 – Bella**

Oui, je fais attention et dès que maman a dit ces mots je quitte la cuisine. Edward est différent… et évidemment maman – une de ses amis les plus proches – l'a tout de suite remarqué.

"Maman?!" j'appelle en sortant de la cuisine. "Nous avons besoin d'aide à la cuisine!" Ensuite je souris à Edward qui parait avoir besoin de secours. "Bonjour Edward! Joyeux Thanksgiving! Papa et les autres regardent quelques matchs universitaires dans le salon."

"Merci Bella," dit-il avec un hochement de tête en enlevant sa veste. "Joyeux Thanksgiving à toi, aussi! " Il sourit brièvement avant de nous laisser là.

"Maman?" J'arque un sourcil. "La cuisine tu te souviens?"

Tout d'un coup elle revient à la réalité. "Bien sûr! Je te suis chérie." Elle sourit tendrement.

En entendant bavarder les autres femmes dans la cuisine je pense à l'homme dans le salon, il a l'air terriblement délicieux dans ce jeans noir délavé et ce pull over ajusté.

 _Concentre-toi sur la sauce, Bella. Sur cette putain de sauce._

Je pourrai aller la verser partout sur Edward et…

Merde.

* * *

 ** _Mdr elle veut faire quoi avec la sauce?..._**


	129. 129 - Bella

.

 **129 – Bella**

Quand il ne reste que la dinde à attendre, maman insiste pour que nous rejoignions les hommes dans la salle de séjour pour "bavarder." C'est une tradition détestée par les hommes, car ils sont concentrés sur le match.

"As-tu besoin d'aide, ma chérie?" demande papa à maman, bien que ses yeux soient collés sur la télé. Tous les hommes regardent attentivement le jeu, ignorant les femmes qui en quelque sorte réussirent à trouver des places pour s'assoir. Ah les mecs. Les coudes reposant sur les genoux, parce que ça les rapproche de la putain de télé. Et bières, parce que c'est vital. Ouais!

"Non, ça va, chéri," dit maman doucement, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de papa. Cela me fait sourire. Ils tournent toujours l'un autour de l'autre. "Je pensais juste que nous pourrions bavarder un peu."

"Hmm?" répond papa. Avant de crier vers la télé, "C'est quoi cette merde! C'est quoi ce bordel avec ce putain de ballon, les gars! "

La plupart des hommes crient la même chose.

Mon père est plus que grossier quand il s'agit de sports. Je suis habituée. Cela m'amuse.

"Tu t'amuses?" demandé-je tranquillement, accroupie à côté du canapé où Edward est assis. Il est assis un peu comme papa, et je souhaiterai pouvoir faire comme maman. Je sais juste qu'Edward envelopperait son bras autour de moi, comme papa le fait avec elle.

"Oui," répond-il, me souriant. Il est plus détendu maintenant. Ça doit être les bières, vous savez. "Et toi? Des ragots dans la cuisine?"

"Oh tu sais…!" soufflé-je espiègle, roulant mes yeux. "Disons simplement que je comprends pourquoi vous, les gars, évitez la cuisine."

"Oh, je suis sûr que tu connais la raison pour laquelle je reste à l'écart," chuchote-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi. "Et cela n'a rien à voir avec les commérages, bébé."

Je frissonne.

"Oh? Alors, pourquoi?" demandé-je timidement.

 _Seigneur, ce sourire..._

"Parce que ..." Il se penche de plus près. Un murmure chaud. "Je ne serai pas en mesure de garder mes mains pour moi, ma belle."

Quelqu'un peut-il me donner un extincteur, _s'il vous plaît_.

"Est-ce vrai?" soufflé-je.

Il hoche la tête, et me fait l'un de ses putain de clin d'œil, avant de se redresser un peu. Heureusement pour moi, la sonnette retentit alors. Car je ne suis pas sûre que les autres apprécient que je saute sur Edward au milieu du salon.

Je me racle la gorge.

"Je vais ouvrir la porte," dis-je assez fort pour que maman m'entende et je la trouve en train de m'observer.

"D'accord, ma chérie", répond-elle. Puis son petit sourire s'agrandit. "Ooh, je pense que c'est Jasper! Il avait dit qu'il serait un peu en retard."

* * *

 ** _Euh … ils ne sont pas très prudents …_**


	130. 130 - Bella

.

 **130 – Bella**

Je fais mon chemin vers l'entrée, je me gronde intérieurement car l'échange entre Edward et moi n'était pas très subtil. C'est clair que maman est curieuse.

Par réflexe, j'arrange ma jupe puis j'ouvre la porte avec le sourire de Thanksgiving sur le visage.

"Oh, salut, Jasper!" dis-je, me poussant de côté pour ne pas le laisser dans le froid.

"Joyeux Thanksgiving!"

"Toi aussi, Darlin '," dit-il d'une voix traînante, me donnant un baiser sur la joue. Gentleman du Sud.

C'est difficile de penser que je ne l'ai rencontré que quatre ou cinq fois. "Content de te voir. Tu n'es pas très souvent au bureau."

"C'est vrai!" Je souris, prenant son manteau, "c'est généralement juste pour dire bonjour à papa ou pour prendre le travail d'Edward."

Je ris alors qu'il frissonne violemment, le pauvre homme n'est pas habitué à nos conditions météorologiques. Il est novice chez Cullen / Swan, il ne travaille pour eux que depuis un mois. Papa et Edward le surveillaient depuis un bout de temps et ils ont décidé de lui faire une offre quand son dernier projet à Huston a été fini. Et puisque Cullen / Swan est connu et a une super réputation, évidemment Jasper n'a pas dit non.

"Tu t'habitueras au froid," ris-je doucement, alors qu'il me donne un regard douteux avant de sourire à nouveau. "Tout va bien pour toi?" demandé-je alors que nous marchons vers le salon. "J'ai parlé à Charlotte, au fait. Elle dit que tu es très friand de la nourriture du Bistro d'Alice, " le taquiné-je. "Ou peut-être qu'il n'y a pas que la nourriture, hein?"

Il grogne. "Ah oui, mon assistante est une bavarde, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, monsieur Whitlock?"

Je jure que le mec rougit. C'est un peu difficile d'imaginer qu'un homme dans la trentaine puisse rougir.

Il est tellement mignon.

En fait non. Jasper est loin d'être mignon. Il est très beau, et je peux définitivement l'imaginer portant un chapeau de cow-boy.

"Cette rougeur est une réponse, cependant," ris-je avant d'entrer dans le salon. "Ne t'inquiète pas," murmuré-je derrière ma main, " ton secret est en sécurité avec moi."

"Tu veux dire, entre Charlotte et toi?" rit-il.

Je hausse les épaules et souris.

"Jasper!" crie papa, et oui, les yeux rivés sur le téléviseur. "Heureux que vous ayez pu venir!"

"Heureux d'être ici, monsieur," répond Jasper poliment alors que maman se précipite pour lui donner une accolade. "Merci de m'avoir invité, Mme Swan."

"Oh, rien de tout cela ici!" le gronde Maman. "Juste Renée et Charlie. C'est bon de vous revoir, Jasper." Et elle l'enlace puis lui fait la bise, toute exubérante, et ... oui, vous savez. Je suis déjà passé à autre chose, trouvant que c'est _beaucoup_ plus intéressant de regarder Edward alors qu'il avale sa bière. _Ungh._ "N'est-il pas tout simplement _charmant_ que Jasper soit ici, Bella? "

Euh. Quoi?

Edward tousse.

* * *

 ** _Où veut en venir Renée?..._**


	131. 131 - Edward

.

 **131 – Edward**

Tu me fais marcher, Renée.

Je serre les dents, me forçant à rester calme.

"Euh. Quoi? " demande Bella toute confuse.

Habituellement, elle n'est jamais confuse. Je veux dire Bella. La confusion est pour moi, mais ceci, ceci est putain clair, et je ne peux pas le croire. Sérieusement? Renée joue l'entremetteuse pour que Bella soit avec _Jasper_?

 _Jasper?_

Merde! Elle est avec _moi._

"J'ai dit, n'est-il pas tout simplement charmant que Jasper soit ici", répète Renée.

Elle a le dos tourné, malheureusement mais je la connais. Je peux imaginer ses yeux bleus implorant ma Bella de lui répondre. Heureusement, Jasper a la décence d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise, frottant sa nuque et traînant ses pieds. Et encore _, Jasper_? Jasper entre tous?

Qu'a-t- _il_ de spécial?

Je sais. Je sais. Je l'ai embauché. C'est un grand architecte avec beaucoup de potentiel. Mais alors quoi? Je suis meilleur. Bien sûr, j'ai quatre ou cinq ans de plus que lui, mais bon.

"Renée!" l'avertit Charlie.

Renée regarde par dessus son épaule, souriant innocemment, d'abord à Charlie, puis à moi.

"Ça suffit, Rée", ajoute Charles.

 _Merci. Arrête ton épouse fofolle, veux-tu?_

"Ça va, papa", dit Bella, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Puis arme et hausse un sourcil. "Oui, maman, c'est très agréable d'avoir Jasper ici. Maintenant, avons-nous fini? Parce que je suis sûre que la dinde est prête."

Puis elle quitte le salon et je me sens obligé de la suivre.

Surtout quand j'entends les assiettes s'entrechoquer dans la cuisine.

Je veux. Je dois.

Donc, je fais.

Avec l'excuse d'apporter plus de bière, je me dirige vers la cuisine.

* * *

 **Renée est diabolique!**


	132. 132 - Edward

.

 **132 – Edward**

Je la trouve debout seule dans la cuisine. Le dos tourné. Les mains à plat sur le comptoir devant elle.

"Est ce que tu vas bien, bébé?" lui demandé-je calmement, plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches.

Avec un soupir, elle se tourne dans mes bras et hoche la tête une fois avant de mettre ses mains sur mes bras.

"Je vais bien maintenant", murmure-t-elle, posant son front contre ma poitrine. "C'est juste ... ugh, je voudrais ... Je veux dire ... " Un autre soupir. J'embrasse le haut de sa tête. "Je n'aime pas me cacher," marmonne-elle.

 _Moi non plus_ _._

"Regarde-moi, ma douce," murmuré-je.

Elle le fait et je me penche et l'embrasse.

"Je t'aime," murmuré-je contre ses lèvres. Je serre ses hanches, elle met ses mains autour de mon cou. "Nous pouvons leur dire. Je suis prêt. " Vraiment je le suis. "Et Jasper ne peut certainement pas t'avoir." Rien que d'y penser ça me met en colère. Mon baiser devient possessif, je ne peux pas m'empêcher. "Tu es avec _moi,_ Bella. _Seulement_ moi." Elle hoche la tête et entrouvre ses lèvres, je pousse ma langue dans sa bouche.

"Je t'aime," grogne-t-elle, posant sa jambe sur ma hanche. "Seulement toi."

Puis l'autre jambe et je la soulève pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi.

"Ahem."

* * *

 ** _Aïe aïe aïe qui est là?_**


	133. 133 - Bella

.

 **133 – Bella**

"Merde," exhalé-je précipitamment.

Étonnamment, au lieu de s'éloigner autant que possible, Edward se redresse encore plus, me protégeant pratiquement avec son corps alors qu'il regarde par-dessus épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder. Je connais la voix de ma mère.

Edward se racle la gorge quand j'incline la tête pour regarder... oui, maman sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

"Renée," dit Edward. Je sens ses doigts se crisper sur mes hanches.

Maman arque lentement un sourcil. "Mmhmm, juste ce que je pensais."

 _Excuse-moi?_

Apparemment, j'ai parlé à voix haute parce que maman répond.

"Oh s'il te plaît, Bella," souffle-t-elle, comme si je l'avais insultée. "Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? "Edward déplace ses mains à ma taille et se met à côté de moi. "Je suis ta maman! Ne penses-tu pas que je ne saurais pas voir quand ma fille est amoureuse?"

"Et toi, Edward!" dit-elle, pointant un doigt sur Edward. S'approchant lentement. "Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que soudainement tu as commencé à sourire? Tu es l'un de mes amis les plus proches pour l'amour de Dieu!" Un autre soupir, elle est encore plus près. "Enfin et surtout, je vous ai vus à l'aéroport, il y a des mois."

Eh bien, _merde_ ... je pense. Je ne suis pas sûre.

Ses yeux accusent.

"Hum ... eh bien, oui", dit lentement Edward, et je pense qu'il n'arrive pas à la cerner. "Alors ... c'était quoi ce truc avec Jasper?" J'entends la gêne dans sa voix.

J'étouffe un petit sourire.

Maman n'étouffe pas le sien et le sien est loin d'être minuscule.

Il est aveuglant.

"Parce que tu es un homme amoureux, Edward!" s'exclame maman, souriant comme une imbécile. "Je savais que ça te mettrait hors de toi!"

Maman glousse comme une écolière.

Je me relaxe.

Edward souffle. "Eh bien, merde."

Merde, en effet.

Mesdames et messieurs, Renée Swan. Ma mère sournoise.

"Et tu es si naïf!" rit-elle. " C'est moi qui ait présenté Jasper à Alice! "

Ah. Je vois. Et je souris. En grand. Ma maman est en quelque sorte cool.

"Alice?" demande Edward.

"Bistro Alice. Où tu dînes souvent," lui dit maman avec le regard 'sans blague'.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était amusant. Est-ce que vous allez continuer à vous cacher maintenant? "

Edward et moi échangeons un regard.

 _Exactement. Oui. Et tu sais ... euh-euh ... Vrai._

C'est de la télépathie.

Je blague. Mais je sais que nous pensons la même chose.

"Je pense que papa ne le sait pas," dis-je, en regardant maman.

"Non," répond-elle joyeusement. "Il va exploser. Alors, faisons ça! "

Maman est folle!

"Dérangée cette nana!" J'entends Edward marmonner dans sa barbe.

Bon, nous sommes d'accord alors.

"Maintenant, Bella, pourquoi ne pas dire aux autres que le dîner est prêt. J'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec Edward."

* * *

 ** _Renée sait mais que va dire Charlie?_**


	134. 134 - Edward

.

 **134 – Edward**

Bella quitte la cuisine à contrecœur et je la laisse partir… encore plus à contrecœur.

Mais je suis chaud à l'intérieur car elle ne part pas sans me donner un baiser.

Face à Renée.

Mais ensuite c'est juste Renée et moi.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en arquant un sourcil. Finissons-en avec ça.

"Oh ne sois pas si hostile!" me gronde-t-elle. "Je suis immunisée contre ton sourire." Et je me détends. "Ecoute Edward," dit-elle avec douceur. "Est-ce que c'est bizarre pour moi? Sans doute. La différence d'âge est… grande. Par manque d'un meilleur mot. Et… tu as vu Bella grandir, plus comme Charlie et j'ai…"

"Oh pas autant que Charlie et toi," insisté-je. Enfer ça serait mauvais. "Appelle-moi un ami de la famille Rée mais s'il te plait pas famille." Oui je suis en train de supplier.

Ça la fait rire. "Relax Cullen. Je veux simplement dire que nous avons toujours été proches." D'accord. Bien. _Seigneur._ "Cela dit je veux seulement que tu sois heureux. Tu le sais." Je le sais et je hoche la tête sachant combien de fois elle avait essayé de m'avertir à propos de Karen. "Exactement. Je peux voir combien vous vous aimez. Beaucoup. Et… bon, je connais ma fille. Je sais qu'elle peut te rendre heureux. " Elle me fait un clin d'œil. "C'est _ma_ fille après tout."

Je souffle assez fort pour que ce soit audible. Soulagé oui. Et reconnaissant.

"Merci," dis-je sincèrement. "Tu as raison. Je l'aime beaucoup."

"Je sais," répond-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers le four. "Et c'est pourquoi je ne pète pas les plombs. Viens m'aider à sortir la dinde, Nous en avons deux."

* * *

 **Renée est de leur côté!**


	135. 135 - Edward

.

 **135 – Edward**

Pendant que Renée annonce qu'il est temps de manger j'essaie d'envoyer un sourire rassurant à Bella lui disant silencieusement que tout va bien dans la cuisine et que nous revenons dans la salle à manger.

"Quelle est la suite Edward?" demande Bella en chemin.

Je hausse un peu les épaules. "Comme tu veux chérie," murmuré-je. "Je suis prêt mais il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ici."

Elle ricane un peu avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger. "Ouais, mais peut-être que c'est une bonne chose."

Honnêtement je m'en fiche, c'est pourquoi je ne prête pas attention à sa réponse. Pas complètement mais je tire la chaise de Bella avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Non que ce soit suffisant pour attirer le regard des autres qui sont aussi en train de s'installer mais… oui j'en ai assez de me cacher.

"C'est une bonne chose que Charlie ne soit pas officier de police ou autre," plaisanté-je tranquillement.

"Oh il ne te tirerait pas dessus," rit-elle doucement. "Tu es trop joli pour être blessé par balles."

"Et tu crois que Charlie pense comme ça lui aussi?" dis-je sans rire. Et en y repensant. "Pas joli Bella. Les hommes sont beaux, les femmes sont jolies."

"Joli garçon," chuchote-t-elle avant que Charlie capte toute notre attention.

Je la regarde taquin.

"Merci à vous tous d'être venus aujourd'hui pour fêter Thanksgiving avec nous," dit Charlie et nous levons tous nos verres. "Un toast avant que Renée prenne le relais. Je ne suis toujours pas bon pour les discours, alors… santé!"

"Santé!" répondons-nous tous en riant et ricanant.

"D'accord, d'accord tout ça est bien beau." Oh putain. Renée est quasiment en train de rebondir sur sa chaise. "C'est le moment des remerciements! Moi en premier."

Charlie lui sourit.

Bella serre ma cuisse sous la table.

Je me demande… comment ça va finir.

Espère-t-elle que nous allons annoncer ça maintenant?

Non elle ne le croit pas. Pas vrai?

 _Humm, sens des aiguilles d'une montre ça signifie que je passe avant Bella._

"Boooon," dit Renée en faisant durer le mot. "Je suis reconnaissante pour vous tous, bien sûr et je suis _tellement_ heureuse que ayez pu tous venir. Mais par-dessus tout, je le suis reconnaissante pour mon mari adoré et ma merveilleuse fille. Oh, et pour le fait qu'Edward et Bella soient amoureux l'un de l'autre!"

Halètement collectif. Seize personnes environ. Des employés de Cullen/Swan.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

Bella gémit.

La tête de Charlie se tourne brusquement vers Bella. Puis moi.

Son visage devient tout rouge.

 _Trop pour qu'il prenne la chose facilement..._

"QUOI!" hurle-t-il.

* * *

 **Et voilà, la bombe est lâchée…. A vous**


	136. 136 - Bella

.

 **136 - Bella**

Je m'agrippe tellement fort à la cuisse d'Edward que ça doit lui faire mal mais il ne le montre pas. La seule chose qu'il fait à présent est soutenir le regard des invités. Des invités qu'il traite maintenant comme les employés qu'ils sont… quand ce n'est pas Thanksgiving. Mais je le comprends. Et je suis d'accord avec lui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que maman aurait dû annoncer de la sorte.

"Maman merde alors!" sifflé-je, alors qu'il ne reste plus que nous quatre dans la grande salle à manger. "C'était à nous d'annoncer cette nouvelle."

"Non, non, non, non, non…" commence à gémir papa tout en se tapant la tête contre la table. Sans blague. "Ça ne peut être vrai… dieu, toutes les rumeurs…"

Attends, quoi?

"Quelles rumeurs?" demande Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je ne te parle pas à toi espèce de voleur de berceau!" crache papa.

"PAPA!" crié-je. Comment ose-t-il!

"CHARLES!" gronda maman.

"Oh par tous les dieux," soupire Edward en regardant le plafond un moment. "Nous y sommes."

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!" ricané-je "Tu n'as pas le droit!"

"C'est vrai!" renchérit maman en hochant la tête. "Ils sont très amoureux Charlie! Ce n'est pas un petit béguin!"

"Fermez là tous!" hurle papa en tapant du poing sur la table. "Je, en tant que père, ai le droit d'agir irrationnellement pour un moment, spécialement quand mon bébé vient à la maison avec Hugh putain Hefner*! Alors, femmes, _s'il vous plait,_ laissez-moi un moment!"

Je le regarde bouche bée.

Maman aussi.

Edward… quant à lui, découpe la dinde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_?" lui sifflé-je.

Il lève les yeux pour me regarder avec son expression de tous les jours. Comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. "Laisse-lui le temps chérie. Il peut commencer à hurler à tout moment maintenant."

Et je me souviens qu'Edward et papa sont amis. Il sait comment papa fonctionne.

…

*fondateur et propriétaire du 'magazine de charme' _Playboy_

* * *

 **Que va dire Charlie?**


	137. 137 - Bella

.

 **137 – Bella**

Et Edward a raison.

Papa commence à arpenter la pièce. Criant et tirant sur ses cheveux, balançant les bras en l'air et ponctuant chacun de ses mots avec son doigt comme si c'était une épée? "… j'ai entendu les rumeurs au bureau! Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était vrai!"

Maman boit une gorgée de son vin.

"Quelques assistants… parlant… de combien Edward et Bella étaient proches… comme s'ils… GRRR!"

Hurlements après hurlements. Edward me passe une tranche de dinde… et un baiser. Un doux baiser sur la tempe et ensuite il attaque son assiette. Papa continue.

"Je les ai renvoyés en rigolant! Ils étaient nombreux!"

Maman commence à remplir toutes les assiettes et puis elle s'en va et revient chercher d'autres assiettes. Pour les invités sans doute. Toujours l'hôtesse parfaite.

"… Ensuite j'ai commencé à remarquer certaines choses… oui, j'ai remarqué!"

De nouveau il lève les bras au ciel.

"J'ai vu le putain de sourire idiot du voleur de berceau ici présent."

Il fixe Edward qui boit sa bière.

"Oh et toi ma chère!" Il me regarde. "Tu t'es assurée de ne pas trop être avec moi mais quand tu l'as fait j'ai bien vu le rougissement chaque fois que Cullen était mentionné!"

Maintenant il grogne. J'ai soif, j'avale mon vin. Puis mon eau aussi.

"Mais NON! J'ai tout balayé d'un revers de la main!" s'étouffe-t-il en désignant Edward. "Voleur de berceau! Woody Allen! Hugh Hefner! Voleur d'enfant! Je pourrai continuer! C'est ma petite fille!"

Maman entre à nouveau puis repart avec les dernières assiettes. "Et TOI!" hurle-t-il en me désignant. "Et toi il fallait que tu deviennes grande pas vrai," ricane-t-il. "Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas toujours avoir cinq ans! NON! Il a fallu que tu grandisses pour devenir ce… ce… cette… ADULTE. Beurk. Le dégoût est partout sur son visage.

"Et le dernier et non le moindre il a fallu que tu plantes tes griffes sur Edward, hein?"

Il s'écroule sur la chaise de nouveau.

Tapant la tête contre la table plusieurs autre fois.

En, grognant.

Et en tapant un peu moins fort.

Défait.

Pauvre papa.

"Bon," soupire maman en entrant dans la salle à manger de nouveau. "Ça y est c'est terminé?"

"C'est tout comme," répond Edward avec un hochement de tête. "C'est délicieux," ajoute-t-il en piquant un morceau de dinde avec sa fourchette. "Le paradis."

Maman sourit largement. "Tu peux remercier Bella pour ça. C'est sa recette."

Oh mon sourire est grand aussi.

"Vraiment ma belle?" demande Edward en me souriant. Et je hoche la tête. "Waouh!"

"Je te ferai un sandwich spécial à la dinde demain, j'ai une recette de saison…"

Il me fait un grand sourire.

Papa tape sa tête contre la table une dernière fois.

* * *

 ** _Eh bien! Charlie a vraiment sorti le grand jeu, mdr!_**


	138. 138 - Bella

.

 **138 – Bella**

De façon surprenante le reste du repas est très agréable. Une fois que maman a vérifié que papa a fini de hurler, elle rappelle les invités et nous apprécions le festin. Nous sommes bavards et bonne compagnie. Il n'y a que papa qui est tranquille mais maman assure tout le monde qu'il ira bien.

Avant que je m'en rende compte il est minuit et nous disons au revoir aux derniers invités et je suis contente de voir que Jasper est détendu et compréhensif quand il s'agit du jeu qu'a joué maman. Il a juste ri et nous a souhaité bonne chance à Edward et moi, avant de rentrer chez lui.

A la fin on ne se retrouve plus qu'à quatre. Maman et papa, Edward et moi assis dans la cuisine avec quelques restes de tarte à la citrouille et encore du vin.

"Charlie sera bientôt prêt à parler," dit maman en déballant les boites de sa collection Tupperware. "En attendant pourquoi ne parlerions-nous pas de vos projets pour Noël?"

Alors nous le faisons.

Edward et moi assis l'un à côté de l'autre autour de l'îlot de la cuisine disons à maman à propos du repas de Noël avec Emmett et Rose le 25. Ensuite maman et moi sommes au milieu d'une discussion concernant les décorations de noël et les recettes. Pendant ce temps Edward sourit comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie. Et je sais combien il aime les petites choses. Les petites choses comme quand je lui demande où nous pouvons mettre le sapin de noël dans sa maison. Comme les sourires que nous partageons. Et je sais… je sais que ces petites choses ne sont pas vraiment petites.

Mais quand papa se met à grogner nous arrêtons toute conversation.

Je pense qu'il est prêt maintenant.

* * *

 **Nous aussi voulons savoir ce qu'il a à dire...**


	139. 139 - Bella

.

 **139 – Bella**

"A quoi penses-tu, amour?" demande doucement maman.

Il pantèle. Il y a un aussi un épique roulement d'yeux.

Puis il parle ... pour la première fois depuis des heures ...

"Je pense que je suis sacrément heureux que nous n'ayons pas demandé à Edward d'être le parrain de Bella."

Oui, j'aurai plutôt souhaité qu'il ait vraiment gardé la bouche fermée.

Maman se met à rire.

Edward tousse et postillonne.

"Quoi?" Papa souffle encore. "Ce ne serait ... tout simplement pas bien."

Eh bien, c'est une façon de voir les choses.

Ensuite, papa recommence à pleurnicher. "Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Je ne peux pas dire à Bella qu'Edward est un homme terrible qui veut juste jouer ou autre chose, et je ne peux pas dire à Edward que Bella est trop immature pour lui, parce que ... Je connais les putain d'idiots! "Il gémit et pleurniche vers maman comme si Edward et moi n'étions pas là.

Charmant. "Idiots, tous les deux," marmonne-t-il. "Ils vont me donner des cheveux gris, Rée, je te le jure. L'un de mes amis les plus proches… et ma fille, putain!"

"Est-ce que tu as fini?" lui demande maman, haussant le sourcil à sa façon habituelle.

Papa s'effondre dans son siège. "Ouais, putain, j'ai fini."

Une heure plus tard, Papa est en bons termes avec Edward à nouveau et il admet à contrecœur qu'il peut voir les changements en son ami. Ainsi, aussi longtemps qu'Edward et moi n'étalons pas trop nos sentiments face à lui, il est un peu d'accord avec tout cela.

Parlons d'un Thanksgiving mouvementé.

Mais quand je vais au lit cette nuit-là avec Edward, je sais que je ne peux pas être plus heureuse.

Edward ressent la même chose.

Et ... plus besoin de nous cacher.

* * *

 _ **Un grand pas a été franchi…**_

 _ **Allons voir ce qu'en pense Edward.**_


	140. 140 - Edward

.

 **140 - Edward**

À vrai dire, je n'étais pas nerveux de parler à Renée et Charlie à propos de ma relation avec Bella. J'étais plus nerveux pour la suite. Je savais que Charlie allait paniquer. C'est juste comment il est. Mais c'était les changements possibles après qui m'avaient fait réfléchir pendant un certain temps. Parce que le fait est que, Charlie et Renée sont de bons amis, très bons copains. Ils comptent énormément, et même si rien ne peut me faire renoncer à Bella, le soutien de ses parents a été et est important. Pour nous deux.

Alors ... Je ne dois pas radoter combien je suis soulagé de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas de problèmes avec ma relation avec Bella. De toute évidence, les choses sont un peu bizarres - cela va sans dire - mais il y a aussi l'acceptation.

Comme je le disais, leur acception importe mais nous ne savions pas à quel point que quelques jours après.

Nous avons senti le changement, même entre nous deux. Plus besoin de nous cacher, plus de questionnements et plus de nervosité. Bien sûr, cela affecte notre relation et certainement pour le meilleur.

Par exemple, à notre retour à Seattle le 22 décembre, nous sommes allés tout droit chez les Swan pour le dîner avant de revenir chez moi. C'était simple et ça semblait normal ... dès que Charlie a eu fini de maugréer et de râler, bien sûr. Mais il ne serait pas Charlie s'il ne se morfondrait pas un peu. Heureusement, la saison préférée de Charlie est Noël, donc sa mauvaise humeur est vite partie. Et je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que Noël était tout cela mais je reconsidère tout ça. Peut-être parce que je me suis réveillé ce matin dans une maison entièrement décorée. Non, Bella n'a pas dormi. Du tout.

Eh bien, elle dort en ce moment. Dans mon lit. Portant sa tenue habituelle – un de mes boxers et un t-shirt.

Pendant qu'elle dort, je vais m'occuper de son cadeau de Noël.

Je le ferai ce soir si je pouvais, parce que ça ne me dérangerait pas de passer la journée au lit avec elle mais nous sommes occupés ce soir.

Ouais.

"Filles coquines de Noël" à _Girlesque._

Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au _monde_.

* * *

 **Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de chapitres,**

 **Vous êtes prêtes?**


	141. 141 - Bella

.

141 **– Bella**

"Edward vient juste de m'envoyer un texto," ris-je, rangeant mon téléphone avant d'ajuster mes seins. Mon corset est plus serré que serré. "Il demande quels sont les projets après le spectacle."

Rose rit et nous échangeons des regards complices dans le miroir. "Je suppose qu'il est aussi impatient qu'Em!" Plutôt oui.

Oui, très impatient.

Par inadvertance - ou pas - j'ai dit à Edward que j'avais une surprise pour lui dans l'une des chambres privées plus tard. Et maintenant, il est impatient de découvrir ce qu'est cette surprise. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas compris, il sait que c'est sexuel. Mais il ne connaît pas les détails. De même pour Emmett. Il a pris congé pour la soirée, parce que Rose a la même surprise pour lui.

"Cinq minutes, mesdames!" hurle Jessica.

* * *

 **Qu'a-t-elle prévu pour lui?**


	142. 142 - Edward

.

 **142 – Edward**

Emmett et moi sommes penchés contre la balustrade, regardant vers le bas alors que le DJ présente quatre ... putain de merde ... femmes entrant sur scène. Mon Dieu. Bella. Merde. Oui je crois que Noël est ma fête préférée.

Et ce n'est que le prélude.

Tout cela.

Elles forment des paires - Bella et Rose, et ... deux autres filles, et ...

Elles bougent. Ensemble. Au rythme de la musique.

Portant des vêtements qui sont ... courts ...coquins ... sexy ...

Bella porte un corset rouge avec de la dentelle blanche. Culottes rouges. C'est Noël, après tout. Et ... merde... des bas blancs. Elle a un look tout innocent et j'ai cette envie de la posséder... dur ... encore et ... et ça n'aide pas que nous n'ayons pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis quatre jours. Avec le dernier voyage à New York, le décalage horaire, le dîner chez Charlie et Renée, les décorations de Noël et le shopping ... nous étions épuisés mais maintenant ... Oh, mon Dieu ...

"Merde," j'entends dire Emmett.

Pourquoi?

Bella et Rosalie utilisant la barre... ensemble ...

"Seigneur." C'est moi, et je pense que mon pantalon se resserre, mais ... putain, elle est juste ... "bon sang ..."

Je n'ai pas de mot.

La foule en bas est déchaînée.

Je ne peux pas les blâmer.

Et puis les corsets décollent ...

Révélant des soutien-gorge sans bretelle, en dentelle rouge.

Bella me souffle un baiser. J'étouffe un gémissement.

Je regarde ma montre. Seulement vingt minutes jusqu'à ce que je l'aie toute à moi.

Puis, comme mes yeux se posent de nouveau sur elle, je vois ... quelque chose ...

Sur sa hanche.

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Mais je suis trop loin pour voir ce que c'est.

* * *

 **Nous aussi on veut savoir!**


	143. 143 - Edward

.

 **143 – Edward**

"Bonjour, les garçons," dit Bella, souriant de façon séduisante tandis qu'elle marche vers où je suis assis, dans un fauteuil en cuir. " Puis-je faire quelque chose pour mon homme en cette charmante soirée? " Elle n'hésite pas une fois à côté de moi, elle me chevauche immédiatement.

Vingt longues minutes… jamais!

J'ai besoin d'elle. Maintenant.

"Putain, tu es délicieuse, bébé," gémis-je. Mes mains la touchent, parce que je suis le seul autorisé à le faire. Les autres hommes le remarquent, bien sûr.

Je suis ravi à ce sujet. Attaquez-moi en justice. "Seigneur, tu étais si sexy en bas ... comme toujours ..." J'embrasse son cou, mes mains se baladant plus haut. Cuisses nues, si lisses.

"Et oui, il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi." Je la pousse plus durement sur moi, et elle remarque. Comme toujours, et c'est elle la cause. Chaque jour, putain. On dirait que je bande perpétuellement depuis des mois.

"Oh mon Dieu, Edward," gémit-elle dans mon oreille. "Est-ce pour moi, bébé?"

"Tu sais que c'est pour toi," lui dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Mais alors je me rappelle ce que j'aie vu... ou ce que je n'ai pas bien vu.

Sur sa hanche.

Mes pouces passent dessus avant que je ne baisse les yeux et je ne peux pas me tromper. La texture, je la connais et je vois réellement.

Bella se fige sur mes genoux quand elle comprend ce que je fais.

Il fait sombre dans le club mais je vois et tout le reste disparaît.

La musique, les gens autour de nous, tout.

Tout ce que je vois c'est l'encre.

Et ce qu'elle dit.

Je déglutis et lève les yeux. Vers son visage, ses yeux, son expression douce.

"Tu as un tatouage?" demandé-je plutôt que de le constater. C'est évident qu'elle l'a, parce que je le vois, je sens mon pouce passer dessus.

"A New York, avant notre départ," murmure-t-elle. "Ça te plait?"

Non, je l'aime. C'est beau et ... pour moi. Je suis ému.

Tout à coup, il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas au bon endroit.

Là, sur sa hanche, en encré noir, juste à côté de son piercing ...

 _Toute la journée…_

 _Toute la nuit…_

 _…Seulement toi_

"Voilà pourquoi tu ne voulais pas prendre ta douche avec moi hier," je laisse échapper bêtement.

"Tu t'es cachée."

Au moins, une partie de la tension s'en va et elle sourit radieusement.

"Et je suis tellement désolée, monsieur Cullen," ronronne-t-elle.

Juste comme ça, la tension se décale, et je ne pense plus avec ma tête. Et soudain, il semblerait que nous soyons à l'endroit parfait.

Elle chuchote chaudement à mon oreille : 'Mon Père Noël perso, tu as quelque chose que je veux."

Légèrement, elle appuie une main sur ma bite ...

Avant de sucer mon index dans sa bouche ...

Le libérant avec un pop ...

Et enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche ...

"Je ne sais pas, bébé," gémis-je. "As-tu été une gentille fille cette année?"

Elle halète. Yeux dilatés. "Ok, nous avons besoin d'une chambre maintenant, Edward."

Montre le chemin, bébé.

* * *

 **Ça va chauffer!**


	144. 144 - Edward

.

 **144 – Edward**

"Merde" soufflé-je.

Mon sexe me fait mal.

Je suis assis sur le canapé en cuir dans l'une des salles privées.

Elle se déshabille devant moi après avoir mis la musique. Se penchant et me donnant une vue parfaite de son cul, quand elle roule ses bas.

 _Cher Père Noël,_

 _Descends vite la cheminée cette nuit_

Ma main gauche est là, caressant ses fesses.

Ma main droite va à mon érection.

Et une fois qu'elle est complètement nue pour moi, elle me chevauche à nouveau.

Mes mains glissent sur ses cuisses.

Pas de pause avant d'avoir atteint sa chatte humide.

Elle gémit.

"Oh putain," fait-elle, inclinant la tête en arrière.

Je la doigte lentement.

 _A 54 convertible aussi_

 _Bleu Clair_

 _Je vais t'attendre, cher_

 _Cher Père Noël_

"Tu es tellement mouillée, ma belle," gémis-je, poussant deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Merde, Edward, ca suffit," souffle-t-elle, et avant que je ne le sache, elle est debout. "Ceci est censé être pour toi."

Je lui pose la question muette ...

Tout en suçant son humidité sur mes doigts.

 _Mignon Père Noël,_

 _Remplit mes bas avec un duplex_

 _Et des chèques_

 _Signe_ _sur les pointillés_

"OK", exhale-t-elle, hochant la tête une fois puis son contrôle est de retour.

"Parce que tu avais raison plus tôt, Edward." Lueur coquine dans son œil. "Je n'es pas été une gentille fille cette année."

 _Merde._

"En fait... j'ai été plutôt coquine, et ... nous avons toute la nuit pour que tu me punisses."

Oh _ouais…_

"Alors ... je suis toute à toi, Edward. A ta merci. "

A ma merci ...

Je pense que je peux m'en accommoder.

Définitivement.

 _Bordel de merde._

 _…_

*Eartha Kitt -Santa Baby

* * *

 **Ça va devenir chaud!**


	145. 145 - Bella

.

 **145 – Bella**

Après un moment de silence, il me dit de changer la musique, parce que ... cette _musique douce de Noël n'ira pas, bébé._

Voilà ce qu'il a dit.

Donc, je change la musique.

Un classique. _Nine Inch Nails_ \- Closer. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper avec cette chanson.

"Où me veux-tu?" demandé-je, marchant lentement vers Edward de nouveau. J'aime la façon dont ses yeux m'observent. "Sur mes genoux? Contre le mur? Penchée en avant?" Il ricane quand il se pousse du canapé et j'aime comment il est devenu confiant. Il est ... alors ... putain ... sexy.

"Ou peut-être veux-tu une Lap Dance*? "

Il secoue la tête ... avant qu'il ne commence à déboutonner sa chemise noire.

"Tu peux commencer par m'enlever ce jeans" murmure-t-il.

Chef. Oui. Chef!

Je me mets à genoux devant lui.

 _Tu me laisses te violenter,_

 _Tu me laisses te profaner_

 _Tu me laisses te pénétrer,_

 _Tu me laisses te compliquer_

"Vilaine fille, en effet," rit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je pousse son jeans vers le bas, le laissant autour de ses chevilles.

Il est ... si dur.

Le boxer part aussi.

Sainte Mère de... des bites.

Je lèche mes lèvres.

"Pas de taquinerie de ta part, ma belle," murmure-t-il, caressant sa queue droit devant mon visage. "C'est mon tour ce soir."

Il ne dit rien de plus. Au lieu de cela, ses doigts sont dans mes cheveux et il me guide vers son érection.

Je passe ma langue sur le bout, suçant légèrement.

 _Je veux te baiser comme un animal_

 _Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur_

Je suce dur et profond, évidant mes joues.

"Merde," gémit-il bruyamment. "Voilà ... Suce-moi, ma jolie."

Ma culotte est ruinée.

Je fais tourbillonner ma langue, je serre les dents, mes mains sur ses couilles, ses mains ... dans mes cheveux... imprimant le rythme... poussant….

Je le prends dans ma gorge.

Oh mon Dieu…

"Assez, bébé," gémit-il. "Lève-toi."

Je boude, je boude vraiment, il sait que j'aime lui donner du plaisir oralement.

"N'aie pas l'air si triste." ricane-t-il. "Maintenant ... marche vers ce mur là-bas."

 _Aide-moi, à détruire ma raison_

 _C'est ton sexe que je sens_

 _Tu me rends parfait_

Quand j'atteins le mur capitonné, il me tourne, pour que je sois face au mur.

"Mets tes mains sur le mur," dit-il d'un ton bourru, debout derrière moi.

Je frissonne et frissonne.

Ses mains sont lentes mais fermes sur moi. Jusqu'à mes mollets ...

"Ecarte."

Seigneur.

J'obéis et écarte mes jambes.

Plus haut, ses mains ... jusqu'à mes cuisses ... si proche ...

Je gémis quand sa bouche est juste là. Je sens son souffle chaud.

Il rit.

Puis il se met debout.

Ses mains sont sur mes hanches.

Sa bouche près de mon oreille.

"Écoute les paroles, bébé." Un murmure chaud, il répète mes paroles, quand nous étions ici pour la première fois, alors je l'écoute.

 _Je veux te baiser comme un animal_

 _Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur_

 _Je veux te baiser comme un animal_

Il pousse en moi.

"Merde!" soufflé-je.

Mes yeux se ferment quand des ondes de choc de plaisir traversent mon corps.

Il s'arrête mais seulement pour une seconde.

Et je suis vraiment à sa merci.

"Putain, Bella," gémit-il.

Je suis incapable de former un seul mot. Seulement des geignements, putain de gémissements.

Mais il me connaît. Il peut lire mon corps. La façon dont je me cambre, plaidant en silence pour plus. La façon dont je gémis sans raison, lui laissant savoir qu'il a touché cet endroit parfait de sa bite palpitante. Et il utilise tout... ses mains, sa bouche, sa queue ...

Il me baise fort.

Partout dans la pièce.

La chanson se répète alors qu'il utilise mon corps pour notre plaisir.

Il donne et prend.

S'enfonce profondément...

"Maintenant, Bella," grogne-t-il dans mon oreille. "Je veux sentir ta chatte humide jouir sur ma bite. "

... Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'amène enfin à l'extase.

Il est l'homme avec lequel je ferai tout pour être sure de passer ma vie avec. Et avant de quitter le club, il murmure : "Je préfère que tu sois vilaine que gentille."

Oh, comme je suis d'accord.

…

*Lap Dance – Danse individuelle très érotique pratiquée comme distraction dans les clubs pour hommes. Elle consiste pour une femme partiellement ou totalement nue, à s'agiter sur les genoux du client.

* * *

 **Chaud … chaud … à vous!**


	146. 146 - Bella

.

 **146 – Bella**

Nous avons passé le 24 décembre paresseusement. Bien sûr nous nous sommes préparés pour le dîner de demain avec Emmett et Rose mais à part ça nous avons été paresseux et amoureux. Douche, bavardage, mal bouffe, Edward restant tout près pendant que je faisais les biscuits de noël, moi lui tapant sur les mains, en rigolant et ses bras passant autour de ma taille, avec de la musique de Noël en fond sonore, faire l'amour sur le canapé, baiser dans la cuisine, trainer dans de vieux vêtements, plus de câlinage, regarder des films de noël, silence confortable et…

Je me suis un peu cachée pour emballer ses cadeaux.

Et je me demande… pourquoi je ne suis pas autorisée à aller dans la chambre d'amis près du bureau d'Edward à la maison?

"Tu verras demain matin," dit-il puis il embrasse ma moue pour la faire disparaitre.

J'espère qu'il aimera les deux billets pour Paris que je lui ai achetés.

Je n'y suis jamais allée et… ça m'est égal qu'il parle d'architecture à Paris, 'parce que dans mon livre c'est coquin."

Je lui ai aussi acheté une carte cadeau à Starbucks.

C'est ainsi que nous faisons.

Oh et je lui ai acheté des menottes pour qu'il les utilise avec moi.

Je pense qu'il les appréciera.


	147. 147 - Edward

.

 **147 - Edward**

Je suis toujours un peu étonné après avoir ouvert les cadeaux de Bella.

Elle m'a réveillé à sept heures avec le petit-déjeuner prêt dans le salon – près de notre arbre. C'est une fille qui aime Noël et j'adore ça. L'affection qu'elle irradie signifie beaucoup pour moi. Mais elle est aussi Bella, et Bella ne serait pas Bella si elle n'était pas un mélange de chaleur et d'affection diabolique.

Ma poitrine s'est resserrée quand j'ai vu les billets pour Paris.

Son sourire était grand et large quand j'ai vu la carte Starbucks. C'est tellement nous.

Et…ma bite s'est réveillée en voyant les menottes.

Putain des _menottes!_ On peut s'en servir partout.

Alors j'ai passé l'heure suivante à lui montrer combien j'étais reconnaissant.

Mais maintenant c'est mon tour.

Alors je l'accompagne à la porte à côté de mon bureau.

Et je l'ouvre.

"Joyeux Noël ma belle," chuchoté-je à son oreille.


	148. 148 - Bella

.

 **148 – Bella**

Je halète. Mes mains recouvrent ma bouche et j'avance sans vraiment comprendre. La pièce… qui avant était la chambre d'amis est maintenant…

"Mon dieu, Edward," respiré-je difficilement. Bien sûr les larmes arrivent mais mon dieu comment sait-il combien cela signifie pour moi?

Le bureau, le fauteuil, le… putain… _deux_ très chères stations iMac – il a choisi du 27 pouces! Et quand je m'avance pour les voir… seigneur il y a aussi un mcPro de 17 pouces aussi.

 _Pas possible!_

Je vois le software.

Il a vraiment tout pris. Photoshop prêt pour le vrai boulot. Le matériel que nous utilisions à l'école. Illustrator, InDesign.

C'est mon bureau. Le bureau de rêve du designer graphique.

Et il y a plus.

Des livres, des magazines, des manuels…

Ensuite contre le mur au dessus de mon bureau…

 _lmagine graphics_

Il s'est même souvenu de comment je voulais appeler mon affaire.

"Ça te plait?" l'entends-je me demander doucement et je me tourne vers lui, il est appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Est-ce que ça me plait? _Est-ce que ça me plait?_

"Non," soufflé-je. "Je l'aime. C'est…" je regarde autour de moi de nouveau, essayant de trouver le bon mot. Et ce n'est pas tellement les _affaires_ , c'est que c'est lui qui me les donne. Il s'est souvenu de tout. Toutes nos conversations concernant le début de mon affaire une fois que nous en aurions fini avec le projet Hunter dans un an. Il m'encourage à poursuivre mes rêves. Il m'aide, _me soutient…_ IL est... "Parfait."

Mais _attends une minute…_


	149. 149 - Bella

.

 **149 - Bella –**

Il est…

Euh.

Il m'offre un bureau…

Chez lui.

 _Oh mon…_

"Bella," c'est un chuchotement et il est maintenant tout près de moi. Mon dos contre son torse. Mes larmes coulent parce que je suis vraiment une fille. Ses bras passent autour de ma taille et je sens son menton posé sur le haut de ma tête.

Je suis figée, souhaitant en silence…

Est-ce que ça signifie…?

Parce que oui, _je vous en prie._ J'aime ça ici.

"Je sais que c'est supposé être ton cadeau de noël," murmure-t-il en déposant des baisers dans mes cheveux. "Mais c'est moi qui serait le plus chanceux si…"

Je déglutis.

"Si?" soufflé-je.

Un autre baiser contre ma tempe cette fois. "Si tu venais vivre avec moi."

 _Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui._

Et je réalise que je chante ça à voix haute.

Parce qu'il me retourne et m'embrasse si fort, si passionnément, que je ne peux plus respirer.

"Oui?" marmonne-t-il contre mes lèvres. "Tu veux vivre ici avec moi?"

"Oui!"


	150. 150 - 14 mois plus tard

.

 **150**

 ** _14 mois plus tard…_**

 ** _Edward_**

Ça a pris longtemps. Très longtemps.

Mais enfin nous en avons fini avec le projet Hunter. Nous en avons fini des voyages. Maintenant nous allons continuer à travailler à Seattle. Les voyages… ça avait commencé comme une échappatoire pour moi. Mais ça avait vite changé. A cause de Bella, bien sûr. Avec elle dans ma vie je n'avais plus de raison de m'échapper.

Alors je suis de retour à mon bureau de façon permanente. Et finalement Bella commence sa propre affaire. Actuellement elle travaille à l'étage en dessous de Cullen/Swan architecture. Un étage pour Imagine Graphics. Oui, Charlie et moi sommes devenus ses investisseurs. Pourquoi pas nous? Elle est incroyable et nous avons foi en elle.

Mais… actuellement nous n'y sommes pas.

Non.

Là, nous sommes au milieu de nulle part.

Finalement je lui montre mon chalet.

Et elle est tout sourire quand je l'aide à traverser la rivière.

Nous rirons joyeusement quand je sors notre déjeuner Starbucks de mon sac à dos.

Elle est adorable en tenue de randonnée.

Et quand nous arrivons une heure plus tard à mon chalet… ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Les arbres nous entourent. L'air frais. Un seul chalet.

"C'est merveilleux, chéri," dit-elle, du respect dans la voix.

Je me penche pour embrasser le dessus de sa tête.

C'est modeste mais je l'aime. Un chalet. Simple. Une salle à manger qui fait aussi chambre. Un foyer et une petite cuisine et une petite salle de bain. Je ne veux même pas me rappeler combien de temps ça m'a pris pour faire chacune de ces choses, la plomberie et… putain l'eau et les tuyaux, tous les permis et la paperasse… Non j'en ai enfin fini. Merci mon dieu. Ça m'a pris cinq ans pour terminer et j'ai presque tout fait moi-même. Je ne suis pas un électricien ou un plombier pour ça. Alors oui je me suis fait aider.

Mais j'ai construit et j'ai imaginé.

"Alors… Monsieur Cullen." Ah ce sourire timide! Je lui souris en réponse. "Tu as donc ta propre ceinture d'outils, pas vrai?"

 _Seigneur…_

Je ris d'une façon tout à fait incrédule mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Putain elle est tellement mignonne.

"Oui je l'ai," rigolai-je amusé. "Pourquoi?"

Elle fait l'innocente mais je ne marche pas. "Oh pas de raison…" Elle hausse les épaules en me souriant de façon angélique. "Mais euh, je pense que j'aimerai la voir sur toi."

"Ah oui, vraiment?" ricané-je et je la rapproche de moi.

Elle me sourit. "Oh oui j'aimerai ça."


	151. 151 - Edward

.

 **151 – Edward**

"J'ai tout de suite aimé cet endroit," murmure-t-elle.

Je suis d'accord et je resserre ma prise sur son corps nu. Jambes emmêlées après quelques heures dans le lit. Sous les couvertures. C'est si tranquille ici. Le feu crépite dans un coin.

"J'aime cette odeur," soupire-t-elle de contentement et je l'entends inspirer. "Le bois… Le feu… l'air frais…"

"Nous," ajouté-je en rigolant doucement, tout en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Et je ne peux pas le nier. J'aime cette odeur de nous deux.

"Tu vois qui est le plus cru maintenant," me réprimande-t-elle pour jouer.

Je hausse les épaules. "J'ai appris de la meilleure."

Ses yeux pétillent dans la pénombre.

Et je sais que c'est le moment.

Alors je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement.

Ma main passe sous l'oreiller.

"Je t'aime," murmuré-je contre ses lèvres. "Tu es tout pour moi. Tu m'as donné la vie et l'amour. Et…" J'attrape une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et je la regarde, cette femme avec qui j'ai envie de tout partager. "Et j'espère pouvoir te garder pour le reste de ma vie."

Son expression change légèrement. Les yeux s'écarquillent et brillent. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent.

 _Elle s'interroge._

"Edward?" souffle-t-elle en tremblant.

Je fais un doux sourire contre sa mâchoire et je hoche la tête parce que oui… _Oui je te fais ma demande chérie._

Je rencontre son regard et je vois ce qu'elle ressent. Je ressens la même chose et je suis sûr qu'elle peut le voir.

"Veux-tu devenir ma femme, Isabella?"

Je déglutis et elle fait la même chose.

Elle expire lentement mais je retiens mon souffle et lui montre la bague.

"Oh mon…" Ses yeux vont de mes yeux à la bague. _"Edward…"_

Un anneau de platine avec un diamant princesse au milieu. Puis quelques petites émeraudes l'entourent le rendant unique. Juste comme Bella.

"Oui, murmure-t-elle difficilement. "Oui, bien sûr je veux t'épouser. _Oui."_

L'accomplissement.


	152. 152 - Bella

**152 – Bella**

"S'il te plait " gémis-je.

Il contrôle alors que je suis à la califourchon sur lui dans le jacuzzi qui est à l'extérieur du chalet. Le chalet qu'il a construit et qu'à présent il partage avec moi. Rien qu'avec moi. C'est notre endroit. Notre refuge pour le week-end. J'aime ça. La tranquillité, la paix, le ciel étoilé, les bougies, les arbres qui nous entourent si loin des bruits de la ville.

C'est le point de départ pour moi, le regarder travailler ici et il le sait et il aime ça. La façon dont il se sert de ses mains… et cette putain de ceinture à outils… ongh… Il est confiant et… _Seigneur,_ la façon dont il s'occupe de mon corps. L'accumulation est démente et la douleur dans ma chatte est quasiment insupportable.

Je l'ai regardé travailler toute la journée à notre nouveau porche.

Il est temps pour une nuit blanche.

"Tu veux ma bite Bella?" murmure-t-il alors que sa douce haleine effleure le côté de mon visage. "Tu veux ma queue pour remplacer ces doigts?"

"Seigneur oui!" gémis-je en éclaboussant.

J'essaie de le chevaucher mais il m'arrête.

Heureusement je ne suis pas la seule dans le besoin. Je sens le sien s'agiter contre ma cuisse alors que ses doigts me travaillent doucement et profondément. Il est prêt aussi. Tellement prêt.

Ensuite il me soulève sans dire un mot.

Yeux sombres et incandescents.

Et doucement mais sûrement il me fait descendre sur lui.

Sa queue…

Me remplit…

Tellement bon.

Ma tête tombe en arrière.

J'inhale l'air frais. Mélangé à la vapeur de l'eau chaude.

Je vibre et je tremble.

Je roule des hanches au-dessus de lui, nous faisant gémir tous les deux.

Puis plus vite.

Il va et vient.

Poussées.

Sa bouche est mouillée et ses lèvres autour de mon mamelon gauche.

Chair de poule.

J'entends et je sens ses grognements.

 _Si profond…_

Torride.

"Tu es tellement… sexy Bella… tu n'en as pas idée…"

Toute l'attention dont il me gratifie.

Doigts, bouche, mots et queue…

 _Seigneur il mérite un award._

Je me resserre férocement sur lui quand le bout de son érection frappe mon point G. Il le sent, je le sens et de nouveau, encore et plus fort, il veut que j'explose…

"Tu es si proche ma belle," halète-t-il difficilement.

Je suis et puis je ne suis pas parce que je suis là soudainement et je jouis et jouis et je jouis tellement fort.

Cris silencieux. Je ne peux pas respirer.

Je sens tout. Chaque poussée qu'il me donne, sa respiration devient plus erratique et avant le plus intense orgasme que j'aie ressenti, je me penche en arrière et mords gentiment son lobe d'oreille pendant que mes muscles se contractent sur sa queue et je murmure," Il faut que tu jouisses en moi Edward."

Il étouffe un demi-gémissement et maintenant il en est aussi là.

Il se répand en moi avec un fort grognement et je le regarde et regarde et regarde alors que le plaisir le parcourt. La façon dont son visage se plisse, ses yeux qui se ferment presque comme s'il souffrait. Les lèvres serrées, la mâchoire contractée… et je suis la seule qui lui fasse ressentir cela.

C'est puissant.

"Je t'aime Mme Cullen," souffle-t-il. "Tellement."

Je ronronne et appuie nos corps humides l'un contre l'autre. "Je t'aime aussi."

La chaleur me fait frissonner.

Il me serre très fort dans le jacuzzi.

Baisers paresseux.

Nous avons tout ce que nous voulons. Juste ici.

F I N


	153. 153 - Encore plus tard

**153 - Edward**

 _ **Plus tard**_

"Voilà pour toi, amour," dis-je, tendant à Bella son wrap de poulet. Après presque quatre ans de mariage, nous gardons toujours nos habitudes à Starbucks. C'est là où nous partageons nos repas quand Jasper n'insiste pas que nous allions au Bistro d'Alice.

Nous travaillons peut-être dans le même bâtiment mais nos horaires nous empêchent de nous voir souvent. Eh bien, assez souvent. Nous partons travailler ensemble le matin, bien sûr, et puis nous nous rentrons ensemble à la maison, aussi. Autour de cinq heures, ou quelque chose comme ça. Cela dépend des réunions et ainsi de suite. Mais dans la journée, nous avons nos déjeuners. Et... la rencontre occasionnelle dans son bureau ... ou le mien. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Dès que je la vois dans son attirail professionnel, ressemblant au PDG sexy qu'elle est, je suis un adolescent.

C'est seulement quand elle est habillée comme Dee que je suis pire. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle ne travaille plus à _Girlesque_ mais elle danse encore. Pour moi seulement.

"Merci," répond-t-elle doucement, se penchant pour embrasser ma joue.

Elle aime quand je ne me rase pas tous les jours. Apparemment, la barbe est son truc.

Et on peut le dire, je ne me rase plus tous les jours.

"Alors, comment était la réunion?" demande-t-elle, souriant avec curiosité.

Parce que mon travail l'intéresse réellement.

Cela m'importe encore tellement que je le remarque à chaque fois qu'elle le demande.

"Bien," répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. Avant de continuer, j'essuie ma bouche avec la serviette. "Nous avons décidé qu'il est préférable que j'aille à l'exposition à Rome car il ira à Vancouver la semaine prochaine".

Charlie et moi travaillons rarement en dehors de Seattle ce temps-ci. Nous avons une équipe d'architectes désireux de voyager et faire les déplacements. Mais pour des séminaires, des expositions et des apparitions sociales, il est important que nous y soyons.

"Est-ce tout ce que tu vas dire?" demande-t-elle incrédule.

Je cache mon amusement.

Je vais jouer au désinvolte. "Que veux-tu dire?"

Malheureusement, ma femme peut trop bien me lire, et quand elle plisse les yeux me regardant, je sais que j'ai échoué.

"Rien. Ça ne fait rien", répond-t-elle avec désinvolture, revenant à son déjeuner.

Hmph.

Voilà de l'avoir laissé me tirer les vers du nez. On dirait que je serai celui qui va tout cracher librement.

Non pas que ça me dérange.

D'autant plus que je connais ses heures de travail. Son entreprise est couronnée de succès, et c'est peu de le dire, et avec sa propre équipe d'employés, il n'y a rien qui l'empêche de prendre un long week-end.

"Bella?" murmuré-je, penché sur la table. Elle cache son sourire ... en quelque sorte. Je peux voir ses lèvres bouger. "Je crois que nous avons un anniversaire à fêter."

"Mmhmm."

Oh, je suis en train de l'appâter.

"Veux-tu s'il te plaît envisager de passer cet anniversaire avec moi à Rome?"

Et le sourire Isabella Cullen est ... ma raison de vivre.

"Ouais?" chuchote-t-elle, timidement, je dois dire. "Tu veux que je vienne avec toi à Rome? "

"Putain, ouais." Je l'embrasse. "Nous ne sommes pas allés ensemble en Italie pour le moment. Il faut y remédier. "

Elle m'embrasse aussi, toujours avec le même empressement.

"Je ne peux pas attendre," murmure-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

"Moi non plus."

"E-Edward?"

Merde. Cette voix…

L'expression de Bella se transforme rapidement en une expression de haine et je sais qu'elle fera une scène si je ne joue pas cette partie finement. Enfer, une partie de moi veut cette scène et je n'ai pas de honte à admettre que la réaction de Bella me fait du bien. Il m'importe énormément qu'elle se sente si fortement, mais ... ce n'est pas le temps, ni le lieu. Donc, je plâtre une expression neutre sur mon visage puis je me retourne dans mon siège pour voir mon ex-femme. Ou, plutôt, je regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour la voir là. Oui, elle est en état de choc.

"Bonjour, Karen," dis-je.

Avec les yeux plissés, elle se rapproche, du coup je bouge pour m'asseoir à côté de Bella. J'entrelace nos doigts, aussi, parce que je le veux. Je ne pourrai jamais cacher ma femme, je ne serai jamais embarrassé. Au contraire j'aime qu'elle soit proche de moi.

"Tu sors avec _Edward_? Vraiment?" Elle rétrécit ses yeux. "Je ... j'étais ta _babysitter,_ Bella, "dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Je ne suis pas surpris quand le regard noir de Bella disparaît. Parce que le sourire angélique qu'elle fait n'est rien d'autre que mortel. Pour de nombreuses raisons mais dans ce cas, c'est pour emmerder Karen. Ça va marcher.

Et juste sortir? Je ne pense pas. Elle est ma fabuleuse femme, Karen.

"Oh, je me souviens, Karen," répond-t-elle doucement. "Au fait, comment vas-tu? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déménagé à Portland."

Est-il acceptable que je profite d'un peu de cette situation?

"Oui, je suis juste ici pour voir un ami," ricane Karen, et c'est le moment où Bella pose sa main gauche sur la table. Vilaine fille... Oh, comme je t'aime.

Je hausse un sourcil vers Bella mais elle ne cesse de sourire.

Ah, l'enfer. Au diable tout ça. Je veux ça, aussi.

Avec ma main gauche, je prends mon café.

Karen se transforme en une teinte peu flatteuse de rouge.

"Vous ... Vous êtes mariés?" dit-elle entre les dents serrées.

"Oui, nous le sommes," lui dis-je avant de prendre une gorgée de mon café. "Je suis un mec chanceux, un bâtard chanceux."

Bella me fait un clin d'œil puis se tourne vers Karen.

"Je dois dire, Karen. Je ne comprends pas comment as-tu pu laisser Edward." Non, Bella. Ne le fais pas. Oh, mon Dieu ... Je connais ma femme. Elle n'a pas de honte. Ne le fais pas. Fais-le. Ne le fais pas. Fais-le. Seigneur, je ne peux pas me décider. "Je veux dire… en dehors de la personnalité étonnante dont je suis tombée amoureuse comme ça…" elle claque des doigts, "il y a aussi sa bite addictive."

Bordel de merde, elle l'a fait.

Rapidement, je regarde autour espérant que personne ne l'a entendue. En vérité, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui me gênent maintenant et elle m'a vraiment transformé en un homme insatiable mais ... bon sang!

Je suis tellement déchiré. Elle caresse mon ego presque aussi bien qu'elle peut caresser mon sexe mais je suis toujours moi-même. Cinq ans avec Bella n'effacent pas les vingt ans que j'ai eus avec Karen. Vingt ans d'ennui. Vingt ans où je ne suffisais pas. Maintenant, tout d'un coup, j'ai une femme qui me fait croire que je suis un dieu. C'est tout à fait différent.

Face à Karen, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Elle est incroyablement rouge et je peux presque sentir la colère émaner d'elle par vagues.

"Quoi je dis la vérité!," Bella hausse les épaules. "Je veux dire, les _orgasmes_ qu'il me donne... Juste ... _waouh_ , tu le sais? Et je ne parle même pas de ses doigts ... ou de sa langue!"

Mes oreilles sont toutes chaudes.

"Bella?" chuchoté-je. "Je pense que ça suffit."

De plus, je pense que je suis un peu allumé d'entendre ma femme parler comme ça, alors je préfèrerai fait un détour par son bureau plutôt que de rester ici.

"Edward," grogne Karen, ruinant efficacement mon érection croissante. "Comment _peux-tu_? C'est _la fille_ de Renée et de Charlie! "

"Non, tu plaisantes," dis-je, mon expression vide. "Y avait-il autre chose?"

"Oui, y avait-il autre chose?" demande Bella "Parce que notre déjeuner est presque fini, et j'ai vraiment besoin de chevaucher mon mari avant de retourner au travail."

Je déglutis difficilement.

Le sang afflue vers le bas, descendant...

Comme c'est inapproprié de ma part mais c'est la faute de Isabella.

Karen laisse échapper un petit cri étrange avant de se sauver et je ne peux même pas me résoudre à demander si Bella en a fini avec le déjeuner, parce que j'ai besoin d'elle. Maintenant.

"As-tu remarqué qu'elle n'est pas remariée?" rit Bella comme je la pousse dans l'ascenseur de notre immeuble. "Enfin, il n'y avait pas de bague sur son doigt."

Je ne sais pas. Ne me soucie pas.

J'ai besoin. De ma femme. Nue. Maintenant.

* * *

 ** _Merci à CaraNo de toujours trouver une fin originale à ses fics_**

 ** _Merci à vous, chères lectrices de nous avoir suivi dans cette aventure_**

 ** _A demain …_**


End file.
